


Underfell. Начало.

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Character Death, Drama, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Авторская фантазия на тему того, как появились Санс и Папайрус, как они жили и что с ними было, как развивались их взаимоотношения, как они попали в Сноудин, куда делся Гастер, почему Альфис стала королевской учёной, через что прошли монстры, как с этим всем связаны люди и многое, многое другое...





	1. 1

Папайрус открыл глаза ровно в восемь утра: ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже. Ему давно перестал требоваться будильник, чтобы безошибочно следить за временем, опираясь на собственные биологические часы. Монстр сел на постели, полминуты тупо поглядел на противоположную стену, шершавую на ощупь, после чего развернулся и опустил ноги на отвратительно холодный пол. Комната никогда не прогревалась настолько, чтобы Папайрусу в ней было тепло, но и к этому он уже давно привык. Поэтому он просто поднялся и, скрипнув зубами, прошёл в небольшую ванную комнату с маленькой душевой кабинкой, крохотной раковиной и унитазом, примостившимся в углу. Раковина находилась сразу же напротив входа, а над ней висело зеркало, и Папайрус постоянно наталкивался на своё отражение: сначала он немного пугался, но сейчас лишь лениво скользнул взглядом по вытянутому черепу, после чего включил воду и наклонился, чтобы умыться: доктор не терпел опозданий, стоило поторопиться.  
Чёрные штаны сидели на белых тазобедренных костях идеально. Ремень с позолоченной бляшкой притягивал к себе внимание, что раздражало, но Папайрус привык скрывать его длинной футболкой. Он наклонился, обувая красные сапоги, после чего натянул на себя ярко-алые перчатки и только потом чёрную куртку с непривычно белым меховым воротником. Странный наряд, но монстр давно перестал обращать внимание на то, что говорили окружающие.  
Завтрак уже дожидался его у порога комнаты: принесли, когда тот умывался, но скелет проигнорировал его. Док опять будет ругаться, но Папайрус, сколько себя помнил, никогда по утрам не ел. Не хотелось.

Шаги гулким эхом отдавались в стенах коридора, по которому шёл Папайрус. Скелет решил проверить свою интуицию, которая подсказывала ему, что по пути в лабораторию доктора Гастера он никого не встретит. И если так оно и будет, то день окажется удачным. Если нет – наоборот.  
Монстр давным-давно изучил длинные извилистые коридоры, в которых нередко можно было столкнуться с сотрудниками Настоящей Лаборатории или местными тварями неопределённой формы, которые воспринимали Папайруса, как правило, исключительно в виде еды. Приходилось отбиваться. Но пару раз, кажется, Эндогини, проявлял к нему иного рода интерес. На битву с амальгаметом прибегала посмотреть добрая половина Реальной Лаборатории. Однако Папайрус упорно выходил победителем, а другого монстра кое-как распыляли, после чего тот восстанавливался, но скелета уже не трогал. До поры до времени.  
Однако сейчас ни с кем драться не пришлось, и Папайрус достаточно быстро добрался до тяжёлой двери, ведущей в кабинет доктора. Он постучался, терпеливо дожидаясь приглашения, и через несколько секунд дверь тихо скрипнула, приглашая.  
\- Доброе утро, - флегматично поприветствовал его Вингдингс Гастер, сидя за столом, держа в руках один из последних отчётов своей лучшей ассистентки Альфис. – Ты позавтракал?  
\- Нет, - просто отозвался Папайрус: он крайне редко вступал с учёным в полемику, предпочитая давать односложные ответы. Поговорить можно было с кем угодно здесь, но только не с этим монстром.  
Он развернулся в кресле, не отрываясь от отчёта, и щёлкнул пальцами, затянутыми чёрной кожаной перчаткой – доктор никогда их не снимал. Однако Папайрус получил знатную оплеуху по затылку – интересно, доку ещё не надоело бить его так изо дня в день?  
\- Сколько раз я должен повторять, что тебе необходимо завтракать? – холодно спросил он, скользя глазами по строчкам.  
\- Я не хочу, - в очередной раз ответил Папс.  
Невидимая ладонь Гастера, что влепила скелету по черепу, исчезла, и тот еле заметно выдохнул.  
\- Что сегодня? – поинтересовался он, встряхнув головой, прогоняя круги перед глазами и возвращая себя к реальности.  
\- Защитные реакции, а на следующей неделе – механизм регенерации, - Гастер, наконец, отложил свой отчёт. Его лицо, похожее на маску с извечно застывшей полуулыбкой на губах, никогда не выражало никаких эмоций. Лишь в глубине щелей-глазниц горел еле заметный огонёк тёмно-фиолетового, почти чёрного пламени, символизирующий о том, что учёный был здесь и прекрасно контролировал окружающую обстановку.  
\- Шлак, - выдохнул Папайрус: он ненавидел эксперименты, связанные с регенерацией, потому что они подразумевали постоянное нанесение ему ущерба, а затем фиксирование того, как его собственная магия восстанавливает повреждённое тело. Это был один из самых болезненных процессов, и Папайрус его не любил, хотя никогда открыто не жаловался.  
\- Ты принимаешь препарат, который я назначил тебе? – вопросы Гастера были крайне однотипными: он спрашивал прямо и требовал такого же прямолинейного ответа.  
\- Да, - ответил Папс.  
На самом деле он принимал их через раз. В идеале он бы вообще не пил эти странные белые пилюли, после которых его мучили ужасные кошмары, плавно перетекающие в галлюцинации и обратно, но так было нельзя: один раз скелет рискнул отказаться открыто, и за это был жестоко наказан. Несколько дней, наполненных болью от ощущения ломаемых костей, длительного их лечения, а затем снова переламывания, навсегда отпечатались в сознании Папайруса – тогда ещё ребёнка – огненным клеймом, выжженным у него в голове. Поэтому монстр послушно принимал лекарства, однако иногда спускал их в унитаз, но редко. Поэтому можно было сказать, что да, он потреблял назначенный ему препарат.  
\- Задание остаётся тем же, - пояснил Гастер.  
Они вышли из его кабинета и направились в сторону помещений, предназначенных исключительно для экспериментальных исследований: специально обустроенные комнаты с утолщёнными стенами и максимальной звукоизоляцией, напичканные камерами видеонаблюдения и датчиками движения; в некоторых были встроены ловушки или поставлены загоны, в которых обитали роботизированные монстры, предназначенные для измерения уровня силы.  
Но сегодня Папайрус будет находиться в самой обычной комнате, где ему предстоит на протяжении нескольких часов отражать атаки учёного, который не переставал его удивлять, время от времени изобретая что-то новое. А потом, скорее всего, он опять окажется на больничной койке: скелету не удавалось продержаться в течение активного боя больше, чем пять часов. Это тоже было результатом, но он никак не улучшался либо, наоборот, даже снижался. Но сегодняшний день обещался быть удачным, и Папайрус надеялся, что сможет хотя бы немного удивить придирчивого доктора.

Удивить не получилось, а вот удивиться самому, причём дважды – ещё как! Первым удивлением стало то, что Гастер сразу же активировал свои бластеры и принялся с адской скоростью атаковать своего испытуемого. Ионные лучи выбивали дыры в стенах, потолке и полу, но в Папайруса не попадали – тот либо уходил из-под ударов, либо ставил защитные блоки, которые и интересовали Вингдингса в первую очередь. Призванные магией кости от раза к разу разлетались в щепки, не выдерживая натиска учёного.  
А вот второй сюрприз оказался по-настоящему неожиданным: доктор активировал защитные протоколы лаборатории, и двери в помещении, где был Папайрус, моментально оказались заблокированы, а внутрь с шипением врывался усыпляющий газ. Скелет от неожиданности сорвался, впав в панику, за что и поплатился – удар из Гастер-бластера оказался решающим. Кости не поломало, но сознания лишило, и Папайрус вновь оказался проигравшим.

В себя он пришёл на кушетке в кабинете Гастера, медленно, рывками, правое плечо неприятно ныло – видимо, сказывался удар.  
\- Неплохо поработал сегодня, - привычно флегматично сообщил ему Вингдингс.  
Жаль, но цель заставить заинтересоваться им ещё больше себя сегодня не оправдала. С этим придётся мириться.  
\- Бывало лучше, - фыркнул тот, садясь: взгляд скользнул по опаленному меху, но в целом всё было нормально: руки-ноги двигались, голова соображала, и на том спасибо.  
\- На сегодня всё, - учёный постукивал ручкой по столу, думая над чем-то. – До следующей недели выполни домашнее задание, которое принесёт тебе Альфис, и не забудь, что следующий эксперимент будет посвящён механизмам регенерации. Подготовься.  
Папайрус встал и, кутаясь в куртку, пытаясь немного отогреться, вышел вон. День казался испорченным.

***

Санс медленно шагал по коридору, часто застревая перед мелкими трещинками в стенах и разглядывая их, ковыряясь в зубах тонкой зубочисткой. Учёные Лаборатории, снующие в разные стороны, уже привыкли, что одного из экспериментов доктора Гастера можно обнаружить сидящим на полу и тыкающим пальцем в разломанный временем камень. Его даже ругать перестали за подобное поведение, хотя сначала были жесточайшие скандалы и наказания, неизбежно следовавшие за «провинностями». Доктор Гастер ненавидел, когда к нему опаздывали, но Санс – сколько он себя помнил – никогда не приходил вовремя. Особенно он ненавидел вставать по утрам, и для него это было сущей пыткой. Поэтому учёный решился перенести его изучение на послеобеденное время, когда можно было выспаться вдоволь, сыто поесть и идти к нему в кабинет, готовясь к очередной порции исследований.  
Санс был широкой кости монстром: низкий, коренастый, но твёрдо стоящий на ногах. Признаться честно, многие сотрудники Лаборатории, работающие вместе с Вингдингсом, не понимали, почему этот объект до сих пор существовал и даже подвергался исследованиям. Они не видели в нём ничего примечательного. Если кратко, то Санса обзывали ленивой грудой костей, потому что заставить его что-то делать без его желания было, мягко говоря, крайне трудно. Даже сам Гастер порой не мог повлиять на монстра, чтобы тот совершал нужные ему телодвижения. Однако Санс всё ещё жил там, и это был неоспоримый факт.  
Чёрные шорты слегка шуршали при ходьбе, а дурацкие тёмные пушистые тапки заглушали его шаги, из-за чего многие, сталкиваясь с Сансом, нередко подпрыгивали, пугаясь, а после – разражаясь отменной руганью. Но Санс больше веселился, нежели всерьёз воспринимал всех, кто его окружал (за редким исключением). Обычно он надевал на себя красную футболку, свою любимую – потому что на ней не было видно крови, что является отдельной историей, - а на шею наматывал такой же красный шарф, но немного другого оттенка, чтобы совсем не сливалось. Почему именно так, никто не знал, но монстра это устраивало, а мнение остальных его не колыхало.  
Любимые хот-доги с горчицей переваривались, и Санс даже не стал целенаправленно пугать парочку новеньких ассистентов, прошмыгнувших в соседний коридор у него перед носом. Хотя в другое время он обязательно бы сделал что-то, чтобы довести кого-нибудь до предобморочного состояния или, усмехнувшись, пожать кому-нибудь руку, не говоря вслух о том, что на собственной ладони располагался настоящий электрошок. Откуда у Санса было такое поганое чувство юмора, не знал никто. И знать не хотел. Однако скелет веселился от души, наблюдая за тем, как в конвульсиях бьют тела, а их товарищи – если такое были – начинали панически орать и пытаться что-то делать, но в итоге страдали и те, и другие. А Санс веселился. Но не сегодня.  
Он без стука ввалился в кабинет Гастера и приветственно помахал ему:  
\- Что сегодня будем делать, док? – вульгарное обращение, привычная ухмылка и сверкнувшая голубым глазница в подмигивании. – Я чертовски хорошо пообедал. Почаще бы так, - непринуждённо добавил он, осматривая кабинет: всё как всегда, ничего нового.  
\- Механизмы защиты, - коротко и лаконично: док никогда и ничего не объяснял подробно, да Сансу оно и не нужно было. Скорее, так, небольшая подготовка к тому, чтобы выдержать несколько часов условно жёсткого боя.  
Помещение, куда они пришли, было самым обычным. За спиной скелета захлопнулись двери, прозвучал писк, оповещающий о блокировке. Спустя минуту, за стеклом появился доктор Гастер, вставший у приборной панели, с которой он отдавал все команды, когда проводил подобного рода эксперименты.  
\- Готовься, - сказал он в громкоговоритель, и новый этап исследований начался.  
Скелет легко уходил от обстрелов Гастер-бластеров, иногда ставя костяные защитные блоки, а иногда просто плавно утекая от атак, летящих в него с разных сторон. Бластеры принимались иногда кружиться в хаотичном порядке, обстреливая его со всех ракурсов, но Санс словно интуитивно чувствовал, как надо пригнуться, немного отойти или проще поставить блок из костей, когда лень было шевелиться. Всё это он делал настолько медлительно, что пару раз сам Вингдингс уставал и прекращал эксперимент, не в силах вынести чуть издевательской улыбки и минимальной (а то и меньше!) отдачи от испытуемого.  
Пол был усеян осколками костей, местами опален, но на Сансе – ни царапины, ни единой. И в конце концов Вингдингс решился на последний шаг: он запустил в тренировочный зал газ, которым уложил предыдущего испытуемого, но… Этот скелет моментально оказался в воздухе, очень близко к потолку, откуда окинул стремительным взглядом места, из которых с шипением вырывался газ, и, взмахнув рукой, вонзил во все дыры по нескольку костей, ломая механизмы. Подача газа тут же прекратилась, а на приборной панели Гастера вспыхнули уведомления о неисправностях системы. Это приятно удивило учёного, и он поспешил сохранить все полученные данные на дополнительные сервера, а сам быстро и кратко заполнил бумажный вариант отчёта для самого себя.  
\- Ты свободен, - снова воспользовался доктор громкоговорителем, - не забудь выполнить домашнее задание Альфис.  
\- Понял, док, - отрапортовал ему скелет и, вернувшись на пол, медленно побрёл к выходу: двери уже разблокировало.

Монстр редко бродил по коридорам, изучая длинные лабиринты, переплетающиеся между собой, но иногда на него нападало желание сменить обстановку, как было и сегодня: поэтому он направился не к себе в комнату, где его ждал увлекательный журнал с компьютерными играми, а в сторону других кабинетов: не то чтобы там было что-то важное, но хотелось немного размять затёкшие кости. Санс усмехнулся, бредя вперёд. Он не слышно ступал по холодному камню, который иногда сам же сравнивал с могильным, чем успешно пугал других новеньких монстров, рассказывая им загробным голосом истории о том, что полы здесь устланы могильными камнями тех, кто погиб, воюя с злыми учёными, что ставили на них ужаснейшие эксперименты. Ведь именно их души, сплетаясь в невообразимые формы, именуемые сегодня альмагаметами, бродили по коридорам, редко завывая, но часто вступая в драки то друг с другом, то с живыми существами, обитающими здесь. И не всегда живые побеждали…!  
Монстры после таких историй либо пугались, либо не верили в них, но Санс просто веселился, от души, ведь было забавно наблюдать за тем, как где-то в глубине глаз поселялся страх: один неверный шаг, и ты превратишься в такую же тварь. Уж кто-кто, а доктор Альфис позаботится об этом: её созданных Химер боялись все, и даже доктор Гастер не всегда туда совался, зная, что Альфис разбирается в этом лучше, чем он. Он был хорош в других сферах науки.  
Санс рассматривал серые стены, испещрённые мелкими трещинками, иногда указателями или даже надписями, пару из которых сделал он сам когда-то. Всё-таки приятно видеть своё творчество, зная, что избавиться от него так и не смогли, хе-хе. Однако размышления монстра прервали звуки потасовки. Тот выглянул из-за угла, рассматривая трёх других монстров, что столпились вокруг кого-то, лежащего на полу, пиная его и гогоча.  
\- Странное существо, - проворчал один из них. – Вроде и монстр, а вроде и нет.  
\- Так забавно пищит, хлюпает, - поддакнул второй.  
\- Прямо хочется взять и ещё больше поддать ему! – третий снова пнул непонятный комок, из-за чего тот хрипло всхлипнул и пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
\- А? Что ты сказал? – первый монстр, склонился к хнычущему неизвестному, делая вид, словно пытается услышать его. – Ох, я не понимаю… Может, это потому, что ты тупой?  
Его собратья загоготали, а третий снова пнул несчастное существо.  
\- Что делаете? – Санс возник за их спинами неожиданно.  
Монстры синхронно подскочили и попытались закрыть собой то, что лежало на полу, но скелет успел увидеть, что существо было точно живым, но сильно побитым и явно слабым, раз тут до сих пор не завязалась жёсткая драка. Странно, что такого держали здесь – обычно, слабаков не любили и избегали, либо потроша на органы, либо скармливая куда более тёмным тварям, чем сами монстры из Подземелья. Во всяком случае, Санс слышал именно так, но сам никогда не интересовался.  
\- Да ничего, - пожал плечами тот, что был выше всех, явно главарь. – А тебе-то какое дело, косточка-на-побегушках?  
\- Интересно, - улыбнулся тот, склонив голову вбок. – Вы так заманчиво его пинаете. Я, может, тоже хочу.  
\- А вот хер тебе! – гордо выступил вперёд второй, с более писклявым голосом. – Это мы его нашли. Так что иди-ка ты отсюда…  
\- Вот-вот, - поддержал собратьев третий: у него, оказывается, был только один глаз, растущий посредине лба. – Не твоё дело… косточка-на-побегушках! – гордо «оскорбил» его он.  
Санс мысленно закатил глаза: очередные тупые монстры, коих здесь было немало.  
\- Я хочу взглянуть, - продолжал он настаивать, хотя понимал, что эти трое уже чисто из принципа не пропустят его. – Могу даже «пожалуйста» сказать, - Санс поморщился: вежливость не была его коньком. – Если хотите. Мне нетрудно.  
\- Иди отсюда, а? – главарь злостно глянул на него, словно пытаясь пробить непоколебимую уверенность скелета в том, что они сильнее его, однако тому было как-то… по барабану.  
\- А то что? – ухмыльнулся он. – Пересчитаешь моей черепушкой все лестницы? Или разорвёшь на части и запрячешь в разных концах Лаборатории?  
\- Кру-у-уто, - вдруг оценил возможный план третий из них, но второй дал ему подзатыльник. – В смысле, ты что несёшь, а? А?!  
Санс чувствовал, что вспыхнувший интерес угасает: эти трое его бесили, а значит, выход оставался один.  
Правый глаз сверкнул голубым, и троих недотёп разом отбросило в сторону, с силой приложив о стену. Никто из них и пикнуть не успел, ощутив, как острые кости вонзаются в одежду, пробивая камни и прибивая их самих к стенам, оставляя висеть там, беспомощно дрыгая конечностями. Главарь разразился матом, но одна из костей, всё ещё вертящихся в воздухе, в мгновение ока воткнулась в стену аккурат рядом с его тонкой шеей, слабо оцарапав. Монстр намёк понял, что удивительно, и заткнулся. Санс же снова стал самим собой.  
Он опустился на корточки перед существом, всхлипывающим на полу. Некто был низким, одетым в серые штанишки с дыркой на левой коленке и в сине-красный полосатый свитер. Грязные тёмно-русые волосы закрывали лицо, но Санс и без того видел, что парнишке (а это был именно он) знатно досталось. Скелет редко проявлял сочувствие или жалость к кому бы то ни было, но этот незнакомец заинтересовал его: он никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
\- Ну-ка, - монстр легко подхватил того на руки и направился к себе в комнату, намереваясь осмотреть там неизвестного. – Как тебя зовут?  
Но мальчишка не ответил, лишь съёжился и снова всхлипнул: красная футболка скелета на плече намокла, а руки с поразительно изящными запястьями вцепились в шарф, не зная, то ли оттолкнуть, то ли обнять, ища защиты.

Парня опустили на расстеленную кровать, после чего оставили одного, а вернувшись, вытерли лицо тряпкой.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – повторил вопрос Санс, когда мальчишка перестал дрожать и теперь с недоверием косился на него.  
\- Фриск, - тихо ответил он, поджав коленки к груди: дырка стала ещё больше, и Санс невольно рассмеялся. – А ты… вы… кто?  
\- Я Санс, - он наклонился к нему, разглядывая. – И неужели ты действительно тот, о ком я думаю?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём идёт речь, - пролепетал Фриск.  
Грязный свитер требовал стирки: даже обычно игнорирующий факт грязной одежды Санс сейчас чувствовал, что его раздражает эта неопрятность.  
\- Ты человек, да? – он выпрямился, а зубы оскалились в довольной улыбке. – Будешь моей игрушкой?  
Человек испуганно шарахнулся от него, но за спиной оказалась стена, отрезавшая путь к отступлению.  
\- Не бойся, мальчик, - монстр склонил голову вбок, - я вовсе не собирался тебя обижать. Просто если ты будешь моей игрушкой, я смогу тебя защитить. Если захочу. А если нет – оставлю на совесть тем монстрам, что уже успели над тобой поглумиться. Хочешь вернуться туда? Скажу честно, эти трое были не самыми злобными среди нас.  
\- Но разве доктор меня не защитит? – то, с какой наивностью был задан этот вопрос, в определённом смысле даже поразило Санса: неужели этот глупый человек не понимает, где очутился? Их мир – не то место, где могут существовать добро, сострадание, милосердие. И уж тем более никто и никого не будет защищать просто так, даже если это доктор Гастер (или кого он там имел в виду?), охочий до экспериментов, а с людьми – особенно.  
Санс обладал парой секретов, о которых никогда и никому не говорил. И одним из них было то, что он знал: Вингдингс Гастер обожал людей. В самом плохом смысле: он потрошил их, отбирал души, разрывал их на части и пытался воссоздать. Об этом свидетельствовали засекреченные документы, в данный момент хранящиеся под присмотром самого короля Азгора, однако был период, когда из бумажных вариантов это всё переводилось в электронный, как дополнительные копии, тогда Санс и сумел тихо подсмотреть немного. То, что он узнал, поразило монстра, однако он никак не выказал того, что стал понимать происходящее немного больше. И даже, наоборот, монстр стал вести себя ещё более беззаботно: как знать, когда эта информация ему пригодится?  
Разумеется, Гастер не говорил всем направо и налево о своих увлечениях, но сомнительно, что он стал бы защищать человека. Нет уж, скорее, не удержится и в очередной раз выпотрошит его, пытаясь утихомирить ненасытный исследовательский интерес.  
\- Доктор тебе не поможет, - Санс всё также насмешливо смотрел на него, переставая считать того за что-то, достойное внимания. – Дважды повторять не буду. Какой твой ответ?  
Фриск обессилено уронил голову на руки и, кажется, пробормотал что-то, отдалённо похожее на согласие. Санс хмыкнул: новая игрушка обещалась быть интересной. Правда, сначала стоило её отмыть и почистить, а то подцепит ещё заразу какую, объясняйся потом перед медиками, как так получилось. Хотя… Фриск был далеко не самым плохим вариантом, чтобы «заболеть».

***

Папайрус сидел у себя и выполнял задание, что принесла ему Альфис, когда в комнату постучались. Он оторвался от учебника и материализовал одну волшебную ладошку, что и открыла дверь. Правда, на пороге никого не оказалось. Кроме странной коробки прямоугольной формы.  
\- Что за шлак? – презрительно фыркнул тот.  
Появилась ещё одна ладошка, и они вдвоём внесли нечто в комнату, где быстро распаковали. Папайрус знал, что там не будет ничего опасного: доктор ценил его, как объект, а значит, вредить не будет. И, к его собственному удивлению, в коробке оказался горшок с цветком, накрытый стеклянным колпаком. Стило тёмному картону исчезнуть, как цветок моментально вытянулся по струнке, а потом попытался пробить «лбом» стекло, но ничего не вышло.  
\- Что за ересь? – Папайрус поднялся и обошёл горшок. Цветок, увидевший сначала тень, нависшую над ним, сжался, сгорбился, пытаясь спрятаться, но попытки оказались тщетны: стеклянный купол не давал ему прорваться сквозь магическую защиту и улизнуть куда-нибудь в тихое и безопасное местечко. – Ты что? – скелет не воспринимал новоявленную вещицу, как нечто живое. Это была вещь.  
\- Ф-флауи, - пролепетал тот. – Я цветок по имени Флауи. А ты… вы… кто? – он бешено озирался.  
\- Папайрус, - представился монстр и поднял горшок на руки, оглядывая его.  
Цветок выглядел испуганным, не зная, чего ждать от того, кто смотрел на него, скаля зубы.  
\- Ты забавный, - наконец, ухмыльнулся Папс. – Оставлю тебя пока, а там посмотрим.  
Горшок водрузили на стол, и монстр вернулся к выполнению задания, предупредив новоявленного знакомого:  
\- Не мешай мне, иначе убью.  
Флауи оказался понятливым и послушно «присел», выдохнув: первый страх проходил, и цветок глядел на него больше с любопытством. Благо, что не открыто, а исподтишка, не решаясь потревожить.

***

Гастер сидел у себя, глядя в две раскрытых папки, что лежали на столе. Это были личные дела двух объектов, которые в уже не таком уж и далёком будущем должны были стать оружием для разрушения барьера, и учёный хотел ещё раз сравнивать их.  
Объект номер один носил имя «Санс». Ширококостный, низкорослый, коренастый скелет. Он обладал очень проницательным умом, поразительной смекалкой и мог максимально идеально приспосабливаться к быстро меняющимся условиям окружающей среды. Однако у него имелся один недостаток: адская лень, которую не могло выбить ничто и никто. Санс выполнял всё, что ему поручали, но делал это настолько медленно, что даже у крайне терпеливого доктора Гастера исчерпывался лимит выдержки и упорства, с которым он подходил к своим исследованиям.  
Объект номер два носил имя «Папайрус». Это был долговязый, худой, как щепка, скелет с почти приклеившейся к черепу презрительной миной. Он был несколько менее адаптирующимся, однако с лихвой покрывал данный недостаток постоянным упорством быть во всём первым и лучшим, что лишь поощрялось доктором Гастером. В глубине своей тёмно-фиолетовой души монстр был даже рад, что Папс прилагал максимум усилий к тому, чтобы не разочаровать его. Если что-то не получалось, Папайрус брался за это снова и снова, и так до тех пор, пока это нечто не прогибалось перед ним, позволяя побеждать.  
Оба монстра были выращены в специально сконструированных криогенных капсулах, куда Вингдингс помещал имеющийся в наличии биологический материал, в который затем «заселял» души, наполненные магией.  
Сказать по правде, самый первый его эксперимент провалился с треском. Объект номер ноль был также выращен, но его оболочка оказалась слишком хрупкой для магии учёного и распалась практически моментально, даже не пытаясь впитывать магию доктора Гастера. Искусственно воссозданная душа монстра расщепилась на части и не желала собираться обратно.  
К эксперименту пришлось подходить заново.  
Но на этот раз Вингдингс уговорил короля Азгора на то, чтобы тот помог ему реализовать одну из старых теорий, о которых говорил ещё предшественник Гастера: взять оболочку человеческой души (более крепкую, по сравнению с душами монстров) и уже её заполнить магией. Существовала вероятность, что в этом случае душа сможет сосуществовать, а затем сродниться и стать единым целым, что и станет для нового монстра его жизнью.  
До сих пор Вингдингс вспоминал, как крепко его держал сам Азгор, когда тот лазером выжигал из собственных рук и ног куски плоти, что и становились впоследствии тем самым биологическим материалом. Правда, Гастер по сей день не мог объяснить, почему монстры, которых удалось создать, были скелетами? Ведь сам учёный не был в буквальном смысле таковым, так почему плоть отошла от костей, а магия прикипела именно к ним? Почему именно косточки стали постепенно расслаиваться, наращиваться и оформляться в крохотные тела, что постепенно росли, готовые появиться на свет.  
Но самым удивительным было даже не это: на Санса хватило одного куска плоти, а вот для Папайруса (ради эксперимента, разумеется) Гастер пожертвовал обоими ступнями. И его творения, которых условно можно было назвать его детьми и братьями друг другу, столь разительно отличались!  
Санс очень долго не говорил, лишь зло глядел на тех, кто к нему приходил, а первое время кусался и пинался, отказываясь даже есть, не желая идти туда, где – по его мнению – ему угрожала какая-то опасность. Гастеру пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы монстр постепенно привык к нему и не погиб на самом деле: возможно, свою роль сыграло то, что именно в учёном Санс чувствовал что-то родное – ту самую магию, которая была в нём самом. Не сразу, но скелет стал более доверчивым, хотя остальных продолжал также презирать первые пару лет своей жизни. Только потом, окончательно окрепнув и встав на ноги, он стал даже улыбаться, а иногда проказничать. Хотя это не мешало ему молчать.  
Заговорил монстр только лет в пять, когда Гастер переезжал в новый кабинет. Его ассистенты и помощники устанавливали шкаф, куда учёный планировал ставить свои документы. Часть из них уже располагалась на своих полках, когда пришёл Санс, окинул всё это дело условно добродушным взглядом и выдал:  
\- Сейчас грохнется.  
Что, собственно, спустя пару секунд, и произошло. Когда шумиха утихла, а Вингдингс спросил скелета, почему тот раньше не говорил, Санс ответил кратко и лаконично:  
\- Лень.  
В дальнейшем разговоров стало побольше, но Гастер раз и на всю жизнь усвоил урок: хочешь добиться от Санса выполнения заданий, будь с ним максимально строгим и делай так, чтобы тому было интересно их выполнять. Тогда всё будет сделано, а иначе – и небо развернется, и Поверхность рухнет, и Чара вернётся, но Санс и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы как-то подправить ситуацию.  
С Папайрусом всё было иначе: стоило ему оказаться вне капсулы и прийти в себя, как он сразу же полез к Гастеру, ощущая в нём родственную душу и отказываясь воспринимать кого бы то ни было ещё. Только с ним Папс ел, пил, спал, играл и давал себя изучать. Только с ним и ни с кем больше.  
Правда, потом он подружился с монстром без имени, которого звали просто Монстрёнком: он был забавным. Прытким, без рук, постоянно спотыкающимся, что впоследствии и стало причиной его гибели: споткнулся, упал, ударился головой и на глазах Папса умер, моментально испустив дух. Папайрус долго переживал его смерть, не зная, что это Вингдингс подстроил «несчастный случай», чтобы посмотреть, как ребёнок будет на него реагировать. И реакция оказалась поразительной: никаких слёз или истерик, хотя именно этого доктор и ожидал, нет, даже наоборот. Папс стал хмурым, замкнутым, закрытым: он уже не ластился к учёному, только приходил, делал, что было велено, и уходил к себе, собирая кубик Рубика – игрушку с Поверхности. Головоломка позволяла ему как-то по-своему переживать произошедшее, но потом пошли разительные перемены, которые нравились Гастеру: он вновь погрузился в свои исследования, решив, что не будет знакомить Санса и Папайруса.  
Они оба проходили примерно одну и ту же программу экспериментов, но реагировали абсолютно по-разному. И если Санс нейтрально относился ко всему, что с ним творили, хотя и без энтузиазма, не показывая своего «верха», то Папайрус быстро возненавидел определённый род исследований: в частности, эксперименты по регенерации.  
Однако Гастеру куда интереснее было узнать, как они оба поведут себя, не зная о существовании друг друга долгое время? Примут ли потом? Или схлестнуться в схватке? А, может, будет что-то ещё? Поэтому скелеты всю свою жизнь обитали в принципиально разных концах Лаборатории, без возможности встретиться друг с другом: они жили в своих комнатах, учились с теми, кого Вингдингс к ним посылал, общались с теми, кто обитал в тех же краях, но не более того.  
Хотя, уже совсем скоро придёт время, когда они всё-таки познакомятся, и Гастер, пожалуй, даже с нетерпением ожидал его.


	2. 2

Санс уже достаточно продолжительное время жил вместе с Фриск, не отпуская того от себя ни на шаг: что было странным, человека никто и никуда не вызывал, что позволяло ему обитать в комнате скелета, пока тот ходил на очередные эксперименты учёного. Книги скрашивали время, а еда, которую приносили теперь на двух персон (что свидетельствовало о том, что доктор Гастер был в курсе происходящего, хоть открыто и не говорил ничего, а Санс не спрашивал, махнув на это дело рукой), стала даже капельку вкуснее, когда потребляешь её с кем-то.  
Монстр с интересом изучал свою игрушку, иногда вертя её, разглядывая кожу, всматриваясь в глаза или ероша волосы. Одежду выстирали, дырку заштопали, и Фриск стал выглядеть более-менее презентабельно. Пару раз на него пытались покушаться, но Санс без лишних вопросов ставил «обидчиков» на их законные места, мягко намекая, что не стоит лезть к ним двоим.  
Сам человек на деле оказался действительно очень безобидным и открытым: он никогда не злился и всегда старался относиться с пониманием к скелету, даже если тот был не в настроении. На такого и рука не поднималась, хотя Сансу порой было неимоверно любопытно узнать, как бы тот отреагировал, если бы его ударили. Но памятуя о том, как сжимался в комок Фриск, когда его мутузили те трое, желание пропадало, и всё вновь возвращалось на свои места.  
\- Как прошёл день? – осторожно поинтересовался человек, подходя к монстру со спины и ласково обнимая его: как оказалось, Фриск не мог жить без тактильного контакта. Ему всегда хотелось гладить, трогать, вертеть, изучать кончиками пальцев, и сначала это отталкивало, но постепенно Санс привык и перестал злиться, отдёргивая конечности.  
На Подземелье опускался вечер, хотя день не особо-то и сильно отличался от ночи, однако биологические часы монстров всегда работали без перебоев. За редким исключением – например, как у Санса.  
\- Уныло, - признался тот, - док опять что-то задумал, ходит весь такой… загадочный. Чёрте что у него в голове.  
\- Почему не спросишь? – Фриск довольно и миролюбиво прижимался щекой к тёплому черепу. – Тут ведь нет ничего такого.  
\- Не хочу, - отозвался скелет. – Лишние вопросы могут повлечь за собой лишние последствия, которые мне лень разгребать. Поэтому я если что и узнаю, то сам, без участия дока. Мы и так здесь все, как на ладони, особо секретов нет. Всему своё время.  
С Фриск монстр разговаривал: не всегда честно или крайне открыто, но он всё же отвечал ему.  
\- А ты что делал?  
\- Читал, - стандартный ответ, - у тебя столько классных книг. У меня дома не было столько.  
\- А сколько было? – Санс встал и, обхватив того за бока, стал подталкивать по направлению к постели, куда повалил, а следом забрался сам и, нагло задрав полосатый и любимый самим Фриск свитер, принялся оглаживать пухлый живот.  
Фриск был чрезвычайно мягким, и это неимоверно нравилось скелету: он ощупывал его бока, иногда утыкался лбом в живот или просто обнимал, как большую тёплую игрушку, что успокаивала его.  
\- Мало. Пара полок, да и то – учебники, - Фриск смущался, когда его так нагло ощупывали, и порой даже отводил от стратегически важных мест костистые ладони, норовящие скользнуть туда, куда не просили. – Это было очень скучно, а здесь… Столько всего интересного.  
Санс улёгся рядом, перестав изучать того, успокоившись и обхватив человека всеми конечностями.  
\- Ясно, - буркнул он, расслабляясь. Однако через пару минут добавил. – Завтра док уезжает, и у нас пройдёт одно мероприятие… Чем тише ты сидишь, тем лучше. Завтра – особенно, понял?  
\- Понял, - Фриск развернулся к Сансу и обнял того в ответ, прикрывая глаза.  
Каштановая прядка волос упала скелету на носовые пазухи, и тот забавно фыркнул, после чего замер окончательно.

С самого утра скелета мучило неприятное предчувствие: у него редкое такое бывало, но в этот день плохие ощущения просто преследовали его попятам. Доктор Гастер уехал ещё ранним утром, оставляя Настоящую Лабораторию на попечение Альфис и ещё пары учёных, которые не были столь строгими в отличие от самого Вингдингса. Ажиотаж от предстоящего мероприятия разлетелся по Лаборатории настолько стремительно, что никто и глазом толком моргнуть не успел, а монстры уже ходили, в предвкушении скаля зубы и натачивая возможное оружие.  
\- А что будет-то? – Фриск сидел, закутанный в одеяло, греясь, пока Санс устраивал на столе их завтрак, который принесли несколькими минутами ранее. – И почему с самого утра такая… возня?  
\- Когда док уезжает, наши устраивают своего рода подпольные бои, - монстр уселся на табуретку и постучал ладонью по соседней, приглашая. – Монстры сражаются, иногда насмерть, проверяя свои способности. А тот, кто победит, кто станет самым лучшим, получает некоторые особые привилегии.  
\- И причём здесь я? – человек, ёжась, ступая по холодному полу босыми ногами, добрался до табуретки, куда забрался, поджав под себя ножки. – Я ведь не участвую там. Какая разница, где я и что делаю?  
\- Ты слаб, - констатировал факт Санс, - и тебя могут сделать одной из тех самых привилегий.  
\- В каком смысле? – не понял его Фриск.  
\- В прямом, - скелет ухмыльнулся, - отдадут в качестве приза победителю, который будет иметь право забавляться с тобой так, как его душе угодно.  
\- А если я не хочу?  
Санс ел абсолютно безвкусную кашу, закусывая её куском хлеба: он не уставал поражаться наивности человека. Тот и так был странным, но уровень его доверия по отношению к другим порой настолько поражал Санса, что тот даже не знал, как лучше ему ответить.  
\- Ну так как? – однако сейчас Фриск всё же хотел знать ответ. – Разве я не имею права на собственное мнение?  
\- Ты тупой что ли? – скелет даже есть перестал, не донеся до рта ложки. – Что за вопросы?  
\- Но я искренне не понимаю, - человек тоже покусывал кусок хлеба, запивая сладким чаем. – Объясни мне, пожалуйста, - на его губах появилась обворожительная улыбка, и Санс против воли сдался: Фриск бывал слишком милым временами, несмотря на глупые вопросы.  
\- Здесь ни у кого нет своего мнения, - фыркнул он, - а у тебя – особенно. Ты ведь даже не монстр! И если бы ты был сильным, если бы мог составлять конкуренцию другим монстрам, возможно, – только возможно! – с тобой бы иногда считались. А так – ты никто и звать тебя никак.  
\- А ты? – человек покосился на скелета. – Ты ведь сильный. Я помню, как ты раскидал тех троих, когда спас меня.  
\- Они тоже были слабыми, - неопределённо повёл плечами Санс. – Здесь есть куда более сильные монстры, и, сказать по правде, я бы не хотел с ними конфликтовать. Поэтому мне проще оставить тебя здесь, чтобы ты не попадался им на глаза, чтобы ни у кого не вспыхнуло какой-либо… мысли.  
\- Я думал, ты участвуешь, - Фриск шмыгнул носом: он всегда тягал сопли, когда замерзал. – Разве нет?  
\- Нет, - монстр опять принялся за кашу, - и никогда не участвовал. Пару раз бывал наблюдателем, но не более.  
\- Почему?  
В этот момент Санс был готов снести человеку голову, лишь бы тот, наконец, замолчал и не доставал его глупыми вопросами, на которые, по идее, он должен был знать ответы.  
\- Я не любитель, - хмыкнул он. – Не то чтобы я боялся, скорее, даже в случае победы не хочу потом регенерировать себя на больничной койке. Это долгий процесс, а мне…  
\- Лень, - закончил за него Фриск. – Понял. Прости, это действительно были глупые вопросы, - он усмехнулся и чихнул.  
\- Местные, конечно, любят эти бои, но сегодня ажиотаж какой-то… особенный. И мне это не нравится, - признался скелет. – Возможно, я схожу посмотреть на шоу, но ненадолго. Не хочу оставлять тебя сегодня одного.  
\- Знаешь, а ты всё-таки не такой уж плохой, каким хочешь казаться, - человек склонил голову вбок, кутаясь в одеяло. – Ты заботишь обо мне.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы моя игрушка сломалась раньше времени, - Санс упорно называл его только так и никак иначе. – Поэтому я слежу за ней.  
\- Я помню, - Фриск вновь улыбнулся: правда, теперь немного грустно, но монстр проигнорировал это.  
\- Мне сейчас нужно будет отлучиться ненадолго, твоя задача сидеть тише воды, ниже травы, - скелет отставил тарелку с недоеденной кашей.  
Он поднялся и, хрустнув шейными позвонками, потянулся за своим любимым красным шарфом.  
Монстр не ожидал, что его сзади внезапно крепко-крепко обнимут. Несколько секунд поразительно тёплых объятий и шёпот, раскалённым клеймом отпечатавшийся в голове:  
\- Мы ещё встретимся, Санс.  
Скелет осторожно развернулся, ощущая, что объятия человека никуда не делись. Он оказался нос к носовым пазухам, понимая, что, кажется, впервые видит лицо Фриск так близко. Санс приподнял руками лицо человека: с его бледного лба откинулась пара прядей, и скелет впервые увидел светло-карие глаза парнишки.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он, не отпуская лица.  
Фриск пожал плечами, виновато улыбнувшись, а затем, совершенно не мешкая, приподнялся на носочках и быстро коснулся губами белоснежных зубов скелета, запечатлевая на них… поцелуй?  
Санс почувствовал, как скулы черепа предательски поголубели, выдавая его со всеми имеющимися и нет внутренностями. Он ошарашено облизнулся материализовавшимся языком, запоминая вкус человека.  
\- Удачи тебе сегодня, - Фриск опустил голову, и волосы вновь закрыли его глаза. – У тебя получится всё, что ты запланировал. И…  
\- Что-то ещё? – поразительно, как голос не дрогнул, хотя монстр был знатно удивлён.  
\- Да, - мальчишка крепко обнял его, прижимаясь к рёбрам, проступающим сквозь красную футболку, уткнувшись носом в район ключицы. Кажется, он сам слишком сильно смущался, вытворяя такое. – Просто… просто не злись, хорошо? Так надо.  
\- Разве у меня есть причины для злости? Ты что-то скрываешь от меня? И уже сейчас планируешь нарушить своё обещание не выходить отсюда? – с подозрением поинтересовался у него Санс.  
\- Нет, что ты! Просто… ну, будет кое-что. И я не хочу, чтобы ты срывался и начинал всё крушить. Поэтому и прошу тебя не злиться, - Фриск, наконец, отступил от него.  
Обычно бледные, чуть пухлые щёчки сейчас были залиты красным, и человек поспешил закрыть лицо руками.  
\- Посмотрим, - буркнул Санс. – Я ушёл.  
\- Удачи.  
Фриск вернулся на кровать, где достал из-под подушки очередную книгу и погрузился в неё, когда захлопнулась дверь, и монстр вышел вон.

Однако дела оказались куда хуже: весь день скелет таскался по Настоящей Лаборатории, вылавливая сбежавшую кучу псов-побольше-и-поменьше. За это ему обещали целую неделю официального «ничегонеделания», что и подтолкнуло монстра к тому, чтобы отловить всю эту ораву. Он освободился лишь под вечер, когда все псы сидели в своих клетках, скаля зубы и капая голодной слюной, глядя на голые кости, маячившие у них перед носом: но пара мощных ударов тапком между глаз осадили их, хоть энтузиазма и не убавили.  
Отплёвываясь от собачьей шерсти, коей скелет был усажен практически с головы до ног, он отправился на самый нижний этаж, где проводились бои. Беснующуюся толпу было слышно издалека, а вокруг сновали пронырливые призраки, собирающие ставки на конкурентов.  
Помещение заполнили самодельными собиравшимися трибунами, к потолку приделали несколько прожекторов, а на одной из стен уже висело табло, где в скором времени будут высвечиваться имена участников, сражающихся друг с другом. Под табло, окружённый колонками, сидел Напстаблук в наушниках, настраивающий музыку – он всегда был своего рода ди-джеем на таких мероприятиях.  
Санс нагло протиснулся на один из задних рядов, выкинув с пары мест монстров, попытавшихся на него рот открыть, после чего закинул ноги на спинку переднего сидения и, довольно выдохнув, принялся ждать начала.  
Наконец, толпа более-менее расселась по местам, где-то остались стоячие монстры, а сами сотрудники Лаборатории, включая Альфис, играли сегодня роль вышибал: кто-то начнёт бузить? Просим выйти вон. Не хотите? Выгоним насильно. Сама Альфис восседала на одном из первых рядов, держа в лапах планшет, через который она будет выводить на табло имена участников, а затем рейтинговую таблицу. Частично она будет помогать разрешать спорные вопросы, если таковые возникнут.  
Огромная комната погрузилась в темноту, и через несколько секунд там вспыхнули четыре глаза. Золотистый огонёк раззадоривал гостей, а оглушительную тишину, воцарившуюся после выключившегося света, нарушил негромкий, но отчётливый цокот каблуков. На самодельную арену кто-то выходил, и каждый монстр или учёный знал, что сейчас…  
\- Дамы и господа!!! ШОУ ОБЪЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОТКРЫТЫМ!!! – рявкнули в микрофон.  
Прожектора, направленные в самый центр, ослепительно вспыхнули светом, являя голодным взорам Меттатона – идеального и неповторимого, чертовски красивого и страстного, но в то же время далёкого и недостижимого.  
\- А с вами я, Экс-Меттатон, шоу-звезда, телеведущий, модель и просто лапочка! – вещал он. – И сегодня мы с вами присутствуем на Семнадцатых подпольных боях имени В.Д. Гастера!  
Позади робота, что в одной руке держал микрофон, вторую завёл за затылок, а оставшиеся две красиво упёр в бока, развернулся плакат с соответствующей надписью, сопровождаемый градом конфетти из хлопушек.  
\- Вы готовы открыть свои ДУШИ? Вы готовы поставить на кон свои ЖИЗНИ?! – Напстаблук ловко переключал музыку, где-то делая её громче, а где-то тише, пока его названный брат разогревал публику. – Лично я жду, не дождусь, когда мои рейтинги взлетят до небес!  
Толпа вопила, свистела и улюлюкала, подначивая призрака в теле робота, сконструированном самой Альфис для своей любимой подопытной крыски, начинать.  
\- И сейчас пора разогреться! Пора разогнать по венам кровь! Пора показать друг другу, чего мы стоим! – Меттатон ухмыльнулся, откинув со лба кучерявую тёмную прядь.  
Он продолжал говорить, медленно продвигаясь вперёд, подливая масла в огонь, заискивая, разжигая адское пламя в каждом, кто сейчас сидел там.  
Прожектора светили лишь на Звезду с большой буквы, пока позади него разъезжались плиты пола, и на поверхности выстраивалась арена, ограждённая прочной металлической сеткой, которая не рвалась несмотря ни на что: холод, пламя, сокрушительные удары, электричество, влага – всё, на что были гораздо монстры. Сетка сдерживала их всех, слегка растягиваясь и пружиня. Оставалось надеяться, что сами участники сражений покорят сегодня зрителей.  
Санс опустил ноги на пол, закинув теперь одну на другую, чуть сползя вперёд: он, как и многие другие, поглядывал на Меттатона не только, как на звезду телешоу. Робот был прекрасным, дерзким, наглым и чертовски красивым. Пожалуй, будь у монстра такая возможность, он бы затащил того в постель, хоть и не представляя, каким образом с ним можно заняться сексом. Но скелета это не пугало, и он лишь ухмыльнулся, не отрывая взгляда от обманчиво хрупкой талии, от длинных ног в красных сапогах на каблуках и с длинными голенищами. Причём если находился умник, считающий, что Меттатон в таком виде похож на девчонку, ему знатно доставалось: причём от самого призрака, который рьяно относился к своему любимому телу и защищал его всеми возможными способами. Влететь от него могло по самое не балуй.  
\- А теперь, дамы и господа, - вещал он, - на нашей импровизированной сцене появляются!  
Первые две-три пары участников лишь разминались, и их битва не была серьёзной. Поэтому Санс рассматривал собственные фаланги пальцев, изредка прислушиваясь к зажигательным комментариям Меттатона, который внимательно следил за сражениями. Буквы на табло вспыхивали, заставляя отводить глаза в сторону, потому что резало, однако постепенно мероприятие принимало всё более интересный оборот.  
В число тех, кто мог бы стать победителем, уже входили несколько монстров. Первой была Андайн – ундина, девчонка с синей кожей, плавниками и рыжей шевелюрой. Но она сражалась столь яростно, столь чувственно, что не восхищаться ею было нереально. Андайн многих держала в страхе морально, а некоторых – почти в буквальном смысле! – за яйца реально. Поговаривали, что она спит с самой доктором Альфис, но это были слухи, которые ундина не подтверждала и не опровергала, а Альфис вообще не считала нужным отчитываться перед экспериментами.  
Вторая участница – паучиха Маффет. В обычное время заядлая чаёвница и ростовщица, умудряющаяся содержать собственный небольшой магазинчик с выпечкой и дающая другим монстрам деньги в долг, если тем было нужно, причём под нехилые проценты. Она не считала себя сильным монстром, скорее, хитрым и изворотливым: её мозг просчитывал много разных вариантов развития событий, что и позволяло ей направлять ход сражения так, чтоб оставаться в выигрыше.  
Третий участник – Гриллби. На редких попойках всей Лаборатории (которые не мог предотвратить временами даже сам Гастер) он бывал барменом, идеально смешивающим коктейли и подающим их тем, кто толпой валил к нему, успевая обслуживать всё и вся. Правда, Гриллби был элементалем. И не простым, а огненным. Поэтому когда он вспыхивал в буквальном смысле, окружающие его монстры предпочитали ретироваться подальше, чтобы сохранить свои шкурки в целости и не пахнуть потом палёным.  
И, наконец, четвёртый претендент: таинственный Лодочник. О нём никто и ничего не знал, за исключением того, что он не был монстром из Лаборатории – он жил за её пределами, а сюда лишь доставлял либо грузы, либо возил монстров по всему Подземелью. Однако это не мешало ему участвовать в тех же боях, хоть он никогда не снимал с себя плаща, а как именно дрался – понимали далеко не все.  
\- Атмосфера накаляется! – вещал Меттатон со своего пьедестала. – У нас осталось четыре финальных участника, и сейчас решается вопрос о том, кто с кем будет сражаться! А затем – финальная битва Монстров с большой буквы!  
Санс, наконец, окончательно проснулся и удобнее устроился в кресле, прилипнув глазницами к табло, на котором вот-вот вспыхнут заветные пары.  
\- О да-а-а!!! – толпа загалдела вместе с призраком, сопровождаемым ритмичной музыкой, льющейся с колонок. – Элементаль Гриллби, парадоксально флегматичный бармен со вспыльчивой – в буквально смысле! – натурой, против таинственного и загадочного Лодочника!  
Санс на долю секунды оглох: толпа ревела, скандируя по очереди имена то бармена, то перевозчика.  
\- И, как нам уже нетрудно догадаться, - продолжал тем временем Меттатон, - неповторимая, непрошибаемая Андайн с яйцами покрепче, чем у вас всех, вместе взятых, против очаровашки Маффет, попивающей чай! Оп-па! А госпожа ростовщица-то пригласила к себе своего любимого питомца! Бой обещает быть захватывающим!!! И уже совсем скоро мы узнаем, кто же сегодня станет победителем Семнадцатых подпольных боёв!!!  
Толпа вновь заревела, но музыка Напстаблука перебила её.

Лодочник, еле слышно шурша плащом, кружил по арене вместе с Гриллби. Им орали что-то нечленораздельное, словно подбивая уже схлестнуться поскорее, но оба монстра были учёными, прошедшими не одно сражение, и они понимали, что нельзя нападать просто так. Стоит совершить одно неверное движение, и ты – труп!  
Лодочник примеривался к бармену, внимательно окидывая его цепким взглядом, выискивая возможные бреши. Тот был элементалем, к тому же огненным, что означало только одно: его запас огня не иссякаем, потому что он есть пламя, его нельзя потушить, даже убив. Однако были и слабые места: огонь не может пылать в замкнутом пространстве без кислорода, даже несмотря на магию. Можно ли запихнуть Гриллби в подобные условия? Можно, но придётся постараться.  
Бармен же давно просёк, какими методами пользовался его противник: как ни странно, но Лодочник был очень искусным гипнотизёром-иллюзионистом. Он в буквальном смысле пудрил мозги, заставляя монстров видеть и ощущать в реальности то, чего на самом деле не было. И эта способность была опасной.  
Как знать, кто победит?..  
Гриллби рванул в атаку первым, создавая фаербол и швыряя его в Лодочника. Тот увернулся, шепнув что-то, и элементаль споткнулся о внезапно выросший у него под ногами камень, чудом не рухнув на пол и не потеряв концентрации. Это стало бы для него погибелью.  
Санс со страстью наблюдал за сражением: то, как уходил от атак извозчик, то, как гибко и быстро двигался бармен. Их битву можно было бы назвать танцем. Смертельным, опасным, но танцем! Быстрые и отточенные движения, ни единого вскрика или вопля, не считая горланящей толпы, лёгкое безумство, проскальзывающее в каждом из монстров…  
Но Гриллби пал. От некоторых иллюзий его защищали очки, нацепленные на нос, однако стоило им разбиться во время очередного ухода от несуществующей атаки, как в глаза сразу же впились два ярко-красных уголька, и элементаль, рухнув на колени, попался в иллюзию, что и послужило проигрышем.

Сражение Андайн и Маффет ничуть не уступало предыдущей паре. Паучиха спустила с поводка свою «собачонку», которая чуть в буквальном смысле не разнесла ундину, однако та обезвредила отвратительную тварь магическим копьём, воткнутым ей в глаз.  
\- Да как ты?! – вспылила Маффет.  
Она отшвырнула в сторону чашки с чаем, которые до этого держала в руках, и, оскалив хищные желваки, прищурив все имеющиеся глаза, рванула к другому монстру, готовя комки паутины в руках: она хотела ослепить Андайн, что видела мир только одним глазом, повредив второй во время одного из экспериментов, и если бы хищнице это удалось, что шансы на победу серьёзно возросли бы.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что окончательно не добила! – Андайн создавала копья сотнями, тысячами, и они летали по всей арене, пытаясь пригвоздить вёрткую паучиху к месту, но та была слишком ловкой. И ундина поняла: её можно догнать только во время движения.  
К счастью, физическая подготовка у синекожей девушки была на высоте, и она сорвалась с места, перехватив покрепче древко копья, вытянув его вдоль тела.  
Теперь двое метались по всей арене, прыгая по сетке и пытаясь атаковать друг друга. Маффет было проще: несколько её рук с лёгкостью позволяя ей удерживать себя на весу, а вот Андайн, попавшая под атаку пауков и укушенная в бедро, чувствовала, как часть тела начинает неметь: это было плохим признаком. Пора заканчивать балаган.  
\- Тебе крышка, - оскалила ряд острых зубов Андайн.  
Она спрыгнула на пол и, круто развернувшись на носках, пригвоздила паучиху-ростовщицу к сетке, где та сейчас висела.  
\- Ох, я то же самое хотела сказать о тебе, - сладко отозвалась ты, - рыбонька.  
\- Вы слышали это?! – заголосил со своего места Меттатон. – ТАК Андайн ещё никто не обзывал!  
Толпа ликовала, а Санс в нетерпении постукивал пальцами по переднему сидению, всецело погрузившись в бой и забыв об усталости и утренних переживаниях.  
Грудь ундины тяжело вздымалась, пока та переводила дух: сражение затягивалось, пора было расставлять все точки над «i».  
Монстр воссоздала несколько копий и, затихнув на мгновение, прошептала заклинание. Оружие завертелось вокруг неё, принявшись стремительно менять цвета: обычно светло-жёлтые, почти белые копья превращались в красные, синие, зелёные и ярко-жёлтые, режущие глаз. Маффет невольно прищурилась: она никогда не видела такой техники и не знала, чего от неё ожидать. А собственная защита трещала по швам…  
\- Можешь сдаться, пока не поздно! – задорно крикнула Андайн. – У меня чертовски хорошее настроение, и я готова тебя пощадить!  
\- Ни за что, - фыркнула паучиха, - ты обидела моего малыша.  
\- Тогда… прощай, паучок, - ундина зарычала в голос: копья, повинуясь приказу хозяйки, в хаотичном порядке понеслись к Маффет, вдалбливаясь в металлическую сетку, раскалившуюся под напором атаки.  
Монстр с лиловой кожей стремительно убегала от них, но копьё каждого цвета обладало какими-то своими свойствами, и паучиха не успела просчитать их всех. Ярко-жёлтое орудие воткнулось рядом с её головой, а в следующее мгновение защиту из паутины пробило ещё несколько раз, и Маффет повисла на сетке, чуть ли не распятая на ней, понимая, что проиграла…  
\- И победитель – АНДАЙН!!! – вопль Меттатона потонул в адском вое, смешанным со скандированием имени ундины.  
Санс довольно улыбался: эта девка ему нравилась, хоть он с ней толком и не общался, но знал о её взрывом характере.  
\- А сейчас мы подходим к самому главному сражению наших Семнадцатых подпольных боёв! – робот аж вскочил, возбуждённо сверкая обеими парами глаз и слегка размахивая всеми четырьмя руками, ловко снующими то там, то сям. – Иллюзионист Лодочник против гром-монстра Андайн!!!  
Толпа рычала, требуя крови: им было недостаточно, что большая часть монстров и без того уже была отправлена в медпункт, где их залечивали. Почему-то сегодня сражения были особенно жестокими, и это неимоверно нравилось распалившимся жителям Подземелья.  
Объявился получасовой перерыв, чтобы оба монстры могли прийти в себя и слегка отдохнуть, да и арену нужно было немного подчистить: слишком много лишних факторов, включающих в себя останки нескольких монстров, кровавые разводы и прочие прелести, которые мешали. Главное сражение должно проходить при максимально идеальных условиях, иначе будет неинтересно.  
Меттатон развлекал народ тем, что пару раз спел, раз даже станцевал, запрокидывая красиво длинные ноги выше головы, чем вызывал не один сердечный приступ и жёсткий стояк среди монстров.  
Санс же сидел, снова погрузившись в раздумья: к нему вернулось плохое предчувствие, моментально испортив хорошее настроение. Но с чем оно было связано – шлак его знает! Оставалось надеяться, что Фриск там не причём. «Интересно, как он вообще?» - подумал скелет.  
Но полчаса истекли, и финальный бой начался.

Лодочник и Андайн сошлись в жёсткой, но слишком короткой схватке. Ундине хватил буквально двух минут, чтобы уложить перевозчика на лопатки в буквальном смысле, пригвоздив его копьями к полу. Толпа разочарованно застонала, надеясь, что зрелище будет куда более специфичным, чем получилось, однако самое интересное только начиналось. Лодочника уже унесли на носилках, когда Андайн подозвала к себе Меттатона и что-то шепнула ему, а тот, нахмурившись, задумался. Правда, почти сразу же пояснил:  
\- Дамы и господа! Несмотря на то, что победитель Семнадцатых подпольных боёв уже определён, леди Андайн жаждет своего рода продолжения. И сейчас она сама всё вам объяснит!  
Зал поражённо замер, переговариваясь. А Санс скрипнул зубами: вот это дело ему не нравилось… Слишком сильно не нравилось.  
\- Ну что, ублюдки, вы в восторге? – рявкнула ундина. Зал ответил ей воем, почти сразу же стихнувшим, дающим ей высказаться. – Дело в том, что среди вас есть один монстр, с которым я искренне хотела бы сразиться. Да, Лодочник, Маффет, Гриллби – они сильные противники, но есть ещё один. Куда сильнее их. Однако он никогда не участвует в наших мероприятиях! И чтобы как-то стимулировать его, мне пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы пронести сюда то, ради чего он мог бы выйти на арену!  
Зал восторженно замер, подавшись вперёд, превратившись в один сплошной слух: о чём же идёт речь?..  
Послышался звук работающей лебёдки: откуда-то с потолка, прямо над ареной, опустили железную клетку из толстенных прутьев, в которой кто-то сидел. Этот некто не издавал ни звука, но монстры, разгорячённые кровью и возбуждением, чуяли его страх со всех точек их импровизированной арены. Санс почувствовал, как его рёбра похолодели, а голубая душа испуганно сжалась. Неужели?..  
Клетка, накрытая толстой тканью, озарилась прожекторами, и Андайн, подпрыгнув, ухватилась за край полотна, стягивая его вниз. Монстры зарычали, защёлкали зубами, впившись глазами в зажавшегося человека, сидящего в самом центре, дрожащего и замёрзшего.  
\- Да-да, парень, речь идёт о тебе, - снова сказала в микрофон Андайн. – Даже если ты победишь меня, а так, скорее всего, и будет, я хочу, чтобы ты сразился. Чтобы ты показал себя!  
Санс сидел, вцепившись в красный шарф: впервые за очень долгое время он ощущал, как его наполняет голая ярость, способная пробудить в нём самые нелестные его качества. Как так получилось? Откуда Андайн узнала о человеке? Почему решилась на такой шаг? Хотя… они же монстры: у них нет друзей и близких, у них есть только стимул к выживанию. А если ты хочешь жить, то пойдёшь по головам всех остальных, оставляя за собой кровавый след. И ундина исключением не была.  
\- Выходи, парень, - подзывала его воительница, оглядывая зал, выискивая того, ради кого она всё это затеяла.  
Другие монстры, не раз видевшие Санса в окружении человека из клетки, шушукались, хихикали, ожидая, когда же тот поднимется. Но скелет сидел: он всеми силами избегал много лет подобных сражений, и выйти сейчас означало предать собственные идеалы. Они и так были слабыми, незначительными, но если монстр встанет, сделает хоть шаг в сторону арены, он предаст самого себя.  
А с другой стороны – он обещал заботиться о Фриск, даже если тот был всего лишь его игрушкой. Человека нельзя было достать в комнате скелета, потому что тот защищал своё жилье достаточно рьяно, не пуская в него никого, кроме пары ассистентов да самого Гастера, который предпочитал встречаться у него в кабинете, а не в комнате подопытной крысы. Это означало, что Фриск вышел сам. Почему? Санс с удовольствием бы спросил, почему, однако не сейчас, потом. Если Фриск, конечно, выживет. Или если Санс его спасёт…  
\- Ну так что, парень, долго тебя ещё ждать? – Андайн скалила острые зубы. – Кажется, ты сомневаешься. Думаю, я могу подтолкнуть тебя к выбору.  
Санс вскинул голову, жадно глядя на арену, но ундина, материализовав копьё, швырнула его в человека. Тот закричал, надрывая голос до крови, рухнув на пол клетки, дрожа и зажимая пробитую ногу. На пол самой арены брызнули несколько капель, одна из которых попала на лицо Андайн. Длинный язык слизнул её, и монстр оскалилась:  
\- Ну как, парень? Собрался с мыслями?  
Санс скрипнул зубами – вокруг него уже начался ажиотаж, а остальные, завидев оживление в одной части сектора, принимались смотреть туда же, создавая ещё более некомфортную обстановку.  
Просто остаться сидеть, делая вид, что обращаются не к нему, - вот самое простое и, скорее всего, верное решение. И Санс бы так и поступил, если бы не кинул случайный взгляд на стёкла, за которыми обычно стояли учёные (такие же, как Гастер), щёлкающие пультом управления. И, к огромнейшему удивлению скелета, он обнаружил там самого Вингдингса, со скучающим лицом-маской наблюдающего за их сражениями.  
Картинка сложилась. Санс поднялся, привлекая к себе внимание и понимая, что со стороны дока всё это было лишним. Он посчитал, что не может заставить своего любимца показать весь уровень его способностей, пользуясь лишь собственными хитроумными и изощрёнными приборами. Так почему бы не подослать кого-то, к кому можно привязаться, а затем не отнять его? Идеальный ведь план. Возможно ли, что Фриск был просто подставной крысой, относительно добровольно принявшей участие во всей этой ереси, окружавшей скелета?  
\- А, вот ты где, - Андайн тоже заметила его, не переставая скалиться. – Решил всё-таки выйти? Неприятно, наверное, когда твоего питомца обижают, верно? – в воздухе завертелось второе копьё, нацеленное на Фриск. – Советую поторопиться.  
Санс вышел из ряда кресел к лестнице и, не проронив ни слова, не отрывая взгляда от Гастера, что смотрел на него, заинтересованно склонив голову вбок, направился вниз, к арене.  
Мало монстров видели, как скелет сражается, а потому притихли, не зная, чего ждать. А те, кто видели, задумчиво жевали губы, сощурившись, потому что всей мощи Санса не ведали и они. И несмотря на то, что никто не знал, зачем устраивался весь этот цирк, монстры в предвкушении заёрзали, ожидая эпичной битвы между лучшими.  
\- Я не хочу с тобой сражаться, - заговорил, наконец, Санс, оказавшись под лучами прожекторов. – Отдай мне человека, и я уйду.  
\- Многого просишь, парень, - Андайн швырнула микрофон за железную сетку, где его, почти не шелохнувшись, поймал Меттатон. – Я давно искала с тобой подобного рода встречи.  
\- Ты не знаешь, на что я способен, - скелет скрестил руки на груди, - да я и сам не знаю, если честно. Может, не стоит трогать то, что неизвестно вообще никому?  
\- Я бы сказала, что ты просто боишься, - хмыкнула ундина.  
Они стояли в опасной близости друг от друга, но Фриск уже ничего не угрожало, а воительница переключила своё внимание на новоявленного противника.  
\- Я давным-давно перестал чего-то бояться, - фыркнул Санс. – И ты – не самое страшное, что со мной происходило.  
\- Да? Но ты ведь вышел сюда, а значит, понимаешь, что я всё-таки имею на тебя определённой влияние, - она посмотрела на пол клетки, где лежал постанывающий от боли Фриск, отчаянно зажимающий ногу: кровь всё текла, и человек грозился помереть в любую минуту. Пора прекращать тянут кота за хвост, а заодно и весь этот балаган.  
\- Хорошо, - Санс проигнорировал слова ундины, решив, что побыстрее избавится от неё, заберёт Фриск и направится в медпункт, где тому окажут помощь.  
\- Я думала, этого не случится! – расхохоталась та. – Итак, сражаемся не на жизнь, а насмерть. И не думай, что я буду тебя щадить.  
Санс снова посмотрел на Гастера, опирающегося плечом о стекло, не отрывающим глаз от разгоравшейся битвы, после чего услышал, как Меттатон заливисто объявляет о новом бое. Клетку с Фриск подняли чуть повыше, чтобы не мешала, и затем Андайн сбросила с глаза повязку.  
Скелет на секунду ослеп, поёжился, ощутив адский выбор энергии со стороны ундины: её вторая глазница была пустой, заполненной самой тьмой, и изредка там был виден силуэт копья, нацеленного острием в сторону самого глаза. Это было несколько странно, но Андайн ничуть не смущалась, безумно широко скаля зубы.  
Она метнулась к нему стремительно, молниеносно, оказавшись рядом меньше, чем за секунду, и Санс осознал, что его челюсть сильно болит только тогда, когда оказался спиной на сетке, удержавшей его. Монстр поднял руку и недоверчиво утёр со рта кровь, коснувшись странно продуваемого отверстия: только после этого он заметил, что на полу лежит один выбитый зуб, – предположительно, клык – окрашенный кровавыми ошмётками.  
\- Теперь-то ты понял, что я не шучу? – пророкотала ундина.  
Зал замер, затаив дыхание, словно не веря в то, что происходит. Андайн нападала резко, скачками, абсолютно хаотично, забив на логику и хоть какую-то попытку выстроить систему. Её кулаки пробивали пол, растягивали сеть, норовя сломать пару-тройку костей, но Санс обходил атаки, изучая их, изучая саму Андайн. Даже Меттатон, и тот не комментировал бой, заворожено наблюдая за сражением.  
Висевшая над головой клетка очень сильно мотивировала на победу, и Санс мельком подумал, что как вариант манипулирования другими – вполне неплохая идея. Однако не сейчас! Фриск сквозь пелену боли смотрел на него, тихо что-то шепча, и монстр различал просьбы о помощи: да как после такого на него не злиться?! Что значит, что так надо? Кому надо? Вингдингсу Гастеру?! Да чтобы эта тварь горела в недрах ядра их мира!  
Последняя мысль в одинаковой степени отрезвила и разъярила Санса: он остановился, осознав, что он на арене, что он сражается, что от его действий зависит жизнь Фриск. Андайн перехватила его взгляд, направленный на человека, и, сверкнув красным копьём, метнула его в потолок, где оно сделало круг и силой вонзилось в хрупкую, откровенно слабую человеческую плоть. Зал потонул в леденящем душу крике: практически все монстры, сидевшие там, никогда не слышали подобных воплей. Санс же остановился, чувствуя, как фаланги пальцев сжимаются в кулаки, а его глаз разгорается голубой магией. Он с трудом поднял голову, глядя на Фриск и понимая, что тому конец: человек не выживет. Алое копьё проткнуло его сквозь спину и вышло через грудную клетку. Судя по начинающим закатываться глазам и потокам крови, орошающим сине-красный свитер, оружие прошло либо через сердце, либо вблизи от него. Может быть, ундина и не целилась туда, однако…  
\- Тебе конец, - прошипел он.  
Андайн оскалилась и, захохотав, стремительно ринулась к нему.  
Санс поднял одну из рук за секунду до того, как рыба-монстр оказалась подле него. Арена, как и всё помещение, озарилась яркой вспышкой, а в следующее мгновение раздался звук взрыва. Сидящие на передних рядах монстры заголосили, пытаясь пробраться повыше, ощущая, как ноздри щекочет запах смерти. Они орали и ругались, расталкивая тех, кто слабее, пытаясь укрыться от той силы, что исходила от скелета.  
Арена была заполнена дымом, и даже работающие на всю мощь прожектора не могли высветить того, что там происходило. Лишь спустя пару минут, когда абсолютно вся орава монстров и исследователей Настоящей Лаборатории сбилась в единую кучу где-то наверху, а Меттатон, прикрывающий Напстаблука, показался из-за стойки ди-джея, они увидели три силуэта в пыли, два из которых висели в воздухе.  
Гастер прилип к стеклу практически в буквальном смысле, жадно хватая воздух ртом и врубив все имеющиеся у него камеры, намереваясь записать всё, что там происходило. Он, как и все остальные, не успел заметить, что конкретно тогда произошло: возможно, проматывая записи, со временем он поймёт, но не сейчас. Мелькнуло что-то белое, а затем прозвучал взрыв. Исследовательскую комнату пошатнуло, но она устояла, хотя Вингдингс и не был в этом уверен: он махнул на все бытовые мелочи рукой, с вожделением и полубезумной улыбкой глядя на одно из своих лучших творений. Воистину! Король Азгор обрадуется, услышав, что многолетний эксперимент его лучшего учёного, кажется, начинал приносить плоды. Возможно ли, что Санс будет способен разорвать магический барьер, сдерживающий монстров от людей?..  
Пыль оседала, монстры завозились, принюхиваясь. Гастер с трудом оторвал руку от стекла и коснулся странно саднящего пореза на лице: кончики пальцев ощутили под собой трещину, и не одну. Когда Вингдингс успел удариться так, чтобы «сломать» лицо? Любопытно… Санс воистину поражал, и учёный ни капли не жалел, что подослал к нему Фриск, которого потом же и убил, пусть чужими руками. Кстати, а где Андайн?..  
Меттатон не сразу, но всё же поднял микрофон и сказал:  
\- Кажется, у нас новый… сильнейший монстр, - его голос чуть подрагивал и, казалось, в любой момент может надломиться.  
Толпа ахнула, когда пыль уселась окончательно: от Андайн не осталось даже пепла. А разъярённый Санс с полыхающей в глазу магией был окружён двумя летающими головами зверей. Они оказались такими же костяными, как и он сам, с горящими желанием убивать глазами. Вернее, в их пустых глазницах светилась магия, принявшая форму зрачка, которая выискивала, в кого бы ещё запустить энергией, чтобы растворить его в буквальном смысле в ничто.  
Вингдингс на секунду отпрянул: почему у его любимой крысы оружием служат прототипы его новых Гастер-бластеров?! Учёный их даже для себя-то до ума не до конца довёл, отвлекаясь постоянно то на Санса, то на Папайруса, а этот малец так легко призвал их, да ещё и зарядил такой энергий, что Андайн в буквальном смысле смело, а несколько стен Лаборатории оказались пробиты.  
\- Н-наверное, - всё же запнулся Меттатон, - всеми любимый… хоть и неожиданный финал боёв подошёл к… концу. Победитель – Санс!  
Но монстры не захлопали, не закричали, приветствуя его: они испуганно жались к стенам, косясь то на скелета, то на исследователей в посеревших халатах, не ожидавших такого исхода, как и все остальные.  
Санс поднял голову, глядя прямо на Гастера: он сверлил его взглядом, полным ненависти, презрения, ярости. А Вингдингс улыбался, безумно, но с таким вожделением. Он отвлёкся на своё детище и не заметил, как напротив окна повис ещё один бластер: гораздо меньший по размерам, но от этого не менее слабый. И учёный краем глаза заметил странное движение, бросившись в сторону, когда «малявка» протаранила стекло, с первого раза пробивая огромный слой, врываясь внутрь и наводя там шороху.  
А в следующее мгновение Санс, стоя на одной из голов, взлетел к потолку, оказавшись напротив пробитой дыры. Монстры притихли, предчувствуя неладное. Маленький бластер, отвлекающий Гастера тем, что витал вокруг и норовил боднуть его маленькими, но крепкими рогами, метнулся к собратьям побольше, и Вингдингс, наконец, сумел столкнуться с Сансом уже напрямую. Тот флегматично улыбнулся, и его бластеры, поднакопившие мощи, синхронно разинули пасти, стреляя в учёного…


	3. 3.1

Санс потерял счёт времени. Покушение на Гастера не удалось: тот сумел призвать своих монстров, с кого скелет «слизал» собственное оружие, защитивших его. Но Настоящая Лаборатория пострадала настолько серьёзно, что сам король Азгор примчался к ним, разъярённый, видевший, как часть простой лаборатории, где заправляла Альфис, в буквальном смысле ушла под землю, сокрушив приличную часть Хотлэнда. Погибших «экспериментов» хватало, и Гастеру пришлось очень долго объясняться перед своим боссом, что произошло и почему так получилось. Азгор уходил разгневанный, но с надеждами, что оно того стоило.  
Санса же закрыли сначала в медблоке, где приводили в чувство после очень резких мощных выбросов энергии, а затем его забрал Вингдингс, чьё лицо-маска, треснув, приобрело кучу интересных выражений и эмоций, которые раньше учёный не проявлял. Сейчас же он почти постоянно улыбался, не переставая касаться пальцами «боевых ранений».  
Санса третировали самым натуральным образом: его опаливали лазером практически до предсмертного состояния, заставляли бегать по потолку, забивая костями движущиеся мишени, сталкивали носами с другими сильными монстрами и делали всё, чтобы скелет вновь показал Гастер-бластеры, воспользовался ими… Но Санс позволял избивать себя, издеваться над собой, унижать себя, однако своим секретным (хотя, теперь не очень-то и секретным) оружием не пользовался.  
Вингдингс чуть ли не в буквальном смысле сорвался с цепи, готовый собственноручно душить своего же подопытного, чтобы тот, наконец, сознался: как?! Как он смог воссоздать своих летающий тварей?!  
Но Санс молчал. Он закрылся в себе, игнорируя внешний мир, переживая произошедшее. Перед тем как потерять сознание и рухнуть с огромной высоты на пол, усеянный остатками стен, пылью, трупами не вовремя оказавшихся там монстров, он увидел Фриск, лежащего на земле, истыканного поломанными прутьями решётки. Человек давно был мёртв, но на его губах почему-то сияла улыбка. И Санс знал, что эта улыбка была посвящена ему.  
Голубая душа болела и металась в рёбрах, не зная, куда деться, куда выплеснуть всё то, что накопилось. Монстр перестал есть, пить, разговаривать, порой, просто тупо глядя куда-то в одну точку, пока его кости выжигали, доводя практически до смерти. Бывали моменты, когда Санс мысленно молился неизвестным богам, чтобы его убили, чтобы ему облегчили страдания, но учёные, порой, становились самыми жестокими существами на свете. Никакие тираны и деспоты, никакие маньяки и убийцы не могли сравниваться с исследователями, жадными до знаний.  
Единственное, что Санс чётко понимал: он ненавидит Вингдингса Гастера.

Гастер временно покинул заново отстраивающуюся Лабораторию по приказу Азгора, и Санса на какое-то время оставили в покое. Он лежал в медпункте на больничной койке, безразлично глядя в тёмное небо Подземелья, ни о чём не думая. И даже когда кто-то отдёрнул занавеску, ограждающую его от чужих любопытных взглядов и нежеланных вопросов, скелет не отреагировал. Некто стоял, рассматривая его, а затем подошёл поближе и, ухватившись за подбородок, нагло повернул его лицо к себе, всматриваясь в потускневшие глазницы и посеревшие скулы.  
\- Я не знал, что здесь есть такие же, как я, - молвил Папайрус, разглядывая монстра. – Ты кто, парень?  
«Парень» резанул Сансу слух – ведь так к нему обращалась Андайн, которую он убил быстрее, чем за секунду. И скелет промолчал, рывками возвращаясь в реальность.  
Папайрус был в чёрных штанах, заправленных в красные сапоги (почти, как у Меттатона), в длинной тёмной футболке, однако один глаз перебинтован, рука с поломанными костями в гипсе, а на рёбрах не то каркас, не то что-то подобное.  
\- Эй, ты вообще говорить можешь? – Папайрус хлопнул другого монстра по щеке, чем вызвал явное недовольство. – Ну хоть такая реакция, - оскалился он, хмыкнув. – Где зуб? – палец здоровой руки нагло протолкнулся в место, где когда-то был клык. Выбитый и до сих пор не восстановленный клык.  
\- Хватит! – Санс клацнул зубами, но слишком медленно, и раздражающий его скелет, хохотнув, убрал руку. – Сам-то кто? Чего притащился сюда? Я не в настроении.  
\- Я заметил, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Я Папайрус. А ты? Заметь, дважды спрашиваю уже.  
\- Санс, - буркнул тот, посчитав, что не стоит игнорировать того, кто был хоть как-то на него похож.  
\- А ты тоже скелет, да? – Папс нагло отдёрнул одеяло, лежащее на постели, а затем задрал футболку. – Да, скелет, - довольно пробубнил он, коснувшись израненных рёбер, но не давя на них, не причиняя боли. – Расслабься, я такой же, - он уселся рядом с Сансом и задрал футболку, оголяя слишком белые кости, на некоторых из которых были закреплены металлические пластины с иглами, входящими в плоть.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – изумился Санс. – Это ведь… больно.  
\- Да, есть немного, - пожал плечами Папайрус, - но местные хотят довести меня до какого-то там состояния, из-за чего я должен постоянно подвергаться стрессу. Не знаю, я не вникал.  
\- Не самое страшное из того, что они делают, - фыркнул низкорослый скелет, снова повернувшись к окну.  
Папайрус какое-то время молчал, а затем спросил:  
\- Это ты грохнул часть Лаборатории, да?  
Санс не ответил, но это и так было понятно.  
\- Молодец, парень, - похвалили его вдруг. – Сказать по правде, давно мечтал посмотреть на зажравшихся ассистентов и Гастера, бегающих, как ужаленных в задницы. Ты заставил их попеть, хе-хе, уважаю, - Папс протянул ему руку, - будем знакомы.  
Санс не мог объяснить, почему он тогда ответил на рукопожатие, но впоследствии он ни разу об этом не пожалел. Папайрус ему нравился. Как минимум, тем, что был таким же, как он. Оказывается, вдвоём изучать самих себя куда интереснее, чем в одиночестве.

\- Слушай, а Гастер надолго уехал? – прошла уже пара дней, а учёный всё так и не возвращался. Санс постепенно приходил в себя, забывая о произошедшем, да и Папайрус знатно его отвлекал. – А то ещё скажет что-нибудь эдакое.  
\- Тебя парит то, что скажет этот ублюдок? – фыркнул Папс. – Пф-ф, ничего нового он не родит, а старое уже не пугает.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? – Санс жевал хот-дог с горчицей, который ему притащил откуда-то Папайрус. Еда оказалось очень вкусной, особенно эта жёлтая полужидкая штука, приятно острившая на языке.  
\- Ну смотри, мы сильные и нужны ему зачем-то, раз нас до сих пор не убили, - принялся загибать пальцы длинноногий скелет. – Даже если он придумает новые виды экспериментов, что рано или поздно случится, наша регенерация упорно будет нас спасать. Мы оба не понаслышке знаем, что даже к самому плохому можно привыкнуть. Чем тогда нас удивлять? Что он должен сказать или сделать, чтобы мы ужаснулись и пали ниц перед его ногами?  
\- Не знаю… - Санс уже облизывал пальцы, по которым потекла горчица, не замечая странно-заинтересованных взглядов Папайруса, косящего на него. – Единственное, чего я не хочу, так это переставать тебя видеть: другие монстры скучны, а из скелетов ты единственный.  
\- Гастер тоже скелет, - фыркнул Папайрус, - почему бы с ним не пообщаться? Он, кажется, к тебе особый интерес проявляет.  
\- Скелет? – проигнорировал оставшиеся слова, разинул рот Санс. – Да ладно? Док – скелет? Как мы с тобой?  
\- А ты не знал? – Папс сидел рядом, взобравшись на постель с ногами и не потрудившись даже сапоги снять. – По нему не скажешь, но он похож на нас, только обтянут кожей, а в некоторых местах есть ещё мышечная масса, как у людей.  
\- Он может быть… полукровкой, например? – предположил Санс. – Откуда-то он ведь тоже появился. Это меня искусственно создали, а он-то вроде нормальный.  
\- Искусственно? – заинтересовался Папс. – Тебя? Хм, а ведь я тоже из пробирки.  
Для них обоих это секретом не было. Альфис всегда повторяла слова учёного, чьим ассистентом она была долгое время, что оба скелета – лишь их плоды, выращенные специально. У них нет родителей и родных. Их семья – учёные, а дом – Лаборатория.  
\- Тебе не кажется это совпадением? – Санс вытянулся на подушке. – Мы трое – скелеты. Мы с тобой – из пробирок. Может ли быть так, что нас создал сам Гастер? Из себя? Тогда, если предположить чисто теоретически, он – наш отец. Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы узнал такое?  
\- Послал бы далеко и надолго, - ухмыльнулся Папайрус, - пошёл он в пекло. Сдался мне такой папаша.  
Санс рассмеялся, однако их идиллию прервали: прибежал один из новеньких учёных, сказавший, что Папайруса ждёт доктор Вингдингс, причём немедленно, сию минуту.  
\- Поправляйся, - похлопал скелета по ноге Папс, - а я пошёл разбираться.  
Он поднялся и, тихо цокая каблуками, направился к выходу, однако вдруг затормозил и задумчиво окинул взглядом вешалку, на которой одиноко располагался шарф Санса.  
\- Знаешь, - молвил Папс, - мне нравится эта вещица.  
\- Мне тоже, - не чуя подвоха, согласно кивнул Санс.  
\- Поэтому я заберу её себе, - скелет стянул с плеч куртку с меховым капюшоном и повесил её на вешалку, а на себя накинул шарф. – Поправляйся.  
\- Так точно, босс, но вы не обнаглели часом? – Санс нахмурился. – Верни шарфик.  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Папайрус, - он теперь мой. А тебе я – заметь! – безвозмездно дарю куртку. Она очень тёплая.  
\- Но я хочу свой шарф!  
\- Мне плевать! – донеслось из-за дверей, и Папайрус ушёл в чужом шарфе, довольно касаясь его пальцами и наслаждаясь ярким цветом.  
Санс же выбрался из постели и выглянул в коридор, но там уже никого не было: босс ушёл. Вообще, Папс не был непосредственным начальством скелета, он стал звать его так от случая к случаю, но эта кличка отчего-то очень подходила Папсу, и когда Санс называл его так, тот только скалился, заманчиво сверкая глазами.  
Скелет схватил куртку и, вернувшись, уселся обратно, принявшись теребить меховой ворот капюшона, изучая карманы и их содержимое: однако там нашёлся лишь пакетик с удобрениями для растений, а в остальном – ничего интересного. Правда, куртка приятно пахла Папайрусом, и Санс, не заметив, как его сморил сон, уснул, укрывшись действительно тёплой вещью с замечательным замком и запахом.

Разумеется, Вингдингс Гастер сразу же узнал о том, что его лучшие эксперименты спелись друг с другом на отлично и явно не желали «распеваться» обратно. Он не стал рушить их отношения, но сказал, что будет дёргать любого из них тогда, когда ему это будет нужно. А учитывая то, что Папайрусом он занимался по утрам, а Сансом – по вечерам, скелеты стали встречаться реже, ближе к ночи.  
Разрушенную Настоящую Лабораторию так до сих пор и не отстроили, потому что в том числе пострадала земля, где всё это и происходило. Теперь там были руины, куда вход оказался запрещён, но кого и когда это останавливало? Те же скелеты с любопытством ныряли за ограду запрета, преодолевая простейшие магические печати и хихикая, находя чьи-то трупы, вернее, их части.  
Время текло неумолимо быстро, и Папайрус успел преподнести ещё один сюрприз для собрата по типу. Он отвёл его к Гриллби, знававшего всех монстров их Лаборатории, который направил скелетов к одному из амальгаметов, неплохо вправляющего зубы. И теперь Санс, перетерпевший много ругани, кучу слизи, выделяемой призраком, щеголял с золотым, чуть выпирающим клыком, немного не вписавшимся в его челюсть, но в целом смотрящимся красиво.  
А вот шарфа монстр так и не простил Папайрусу, хотя куртку таскал с удовольствием, понимая, что уже не хочет её отдавать. Зато придумалась неплохая месть: как-то раз, когда босс нагло завалился на его постель, крепко уснув, Санс с помощью магического лазера очень тонкой толщины испоганил ему футболку, оставив лишь часть, прикрывающую рёбра, но позвоночник теперь призывно посвёркивал, красиво контрастируя с чёрной футболкой и ярко-красным шарфом. И вдобавок ко всему скелет нашёл для друга классный ремень с золотой бляшкой, к которой тот сразу же прикипел всей душой.

Гастер уже целую неделю не трогал их, пропадая где-то в недрах Лаборатории. Он прекратил все свои эксперименты и даже от Санса отстал, разумеется, ничего не объясняя. Но скелет догадывался, что когда учёный вернётся в прежнее русло, за него возьмутся с утроенной силой.  
Сейчас же скелеты опять бродили по развалинам, осматривая остатки кабинетов, слабо пострадавших, но куда прежде им обоим вход был запрещён. К тому же, Санс разрушил ту самую часть Лаборатории, где жил сам, и его пришлось переселить в другое место – поближе к Папайрусу. Тот частенько забредал к нему в гости, иногда звал к себе, где познакомил с цветком Флауи, скромно жмущемуся к земле и с любопытством оглядывая монстров, предпочитая держать язык за зубами.  
Санс шаркал подошвами кроссовок по полу, чем неимоверно злил Папайруса, дразня его словами: «Эй, босс, а как тебе вот так? А так? Не нравится? Ой, прости-и-и…». И дальше по кругу. Папс же бесился, но драться не лез, лишь изредка тянулся дать ему подзатыльник, хотя в душе хотелось разбить наглую морду о камни, пиная рёбра до трещин, наслаждаясь хриплыми стонами боли, смешиваемой с мазохистским наслаждением. Монстр настолько задумался, что не сразу понял, куда они пришли: бывший кабинет Альфис.  
\- И что мы тут забыли? – недовольно поинтересовался он.  
\- Сюда никто толком не совался. Мне кажется, можно найти что-нибудь интересное, - хмыкнул Санс. – Босс, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, зачем мы вообще им нужны? Какую цель они преследуют, взращивая нас? Мне вот Гастер не говорил, а теперь, наверное, и до конца дней моих не скажет.  
\- Да мне как-то плевать всегда было. Жил себе и жил по расписанию, - пожал плечами Папайрус. – Я не могу понять, почему это тебя интересует.  
\- Потому что я хочу знать, кто я и зачем живу в этом мире, - просто отозвался Санс. – Мне это действительно интересно. У меня есть такая сила, а я трачу её на какие-то эксперименты, о которых даже ничего не знаю. Мне двадцать четыре, а я до сих пор подопытная крыса, которая понятия не имеет, какие и зачем над ней проводятся опыты. Это неправильно.  
\- Хм, а мне девятнадцать, - скрипнув зубами, признался Папайрус: если честно, он надеялся, что Санс будет младше его. Потому что временами он вёл себя как самый-самый идиот из всех, кого Папс знавал на своём веку. Странно, что его до сих пор не прибили. Хотя резон в словах о способностях был. И монстр ощутил в себе движение, похожее на то, что чувствовал Санс: действительно, а зачем они там?  
\- Ты слишком серьёзен для своих лет, - ехидно пихнул его в бок локтём другой скелет, - давай лучше в бумагах пороемся. Вдруг найдём что-нибудь?  
Бумаг было много, а интересного – почти ничего. Санса заинтересовала лишь пара схем, но в итоге он отбросил и их, осознав, что ценности в них теперь почти никакой. Папайрусу повезло больше: под полуразрушенным шкафом он обнаружил старую папку, залитую чем-то вроде чая. Часть бумаг оттуда безбожно пропала, но кое-что разобрать удалось.  
\- Смотри, - Папс взгромоздился на стол, покрытый лишь слоем пыли, устроив папку у себя на коленях, - тут что-то интересное.  
Санс уселся рядом, прижимаясь бедром к чужой ноге, приятно греющей его, - скелеты давно стали воспринимать друг друга уже как нечто личное, чего можно касаться, не боясь отторжения или негатива.  
\- Эксперимент «A… ma… inter.. um …bice», - прочитал Папайрус. – Хм, название на латыни, но буквы стёрты, не могу прочитать, - разочарованно выдохнул он.  
\- Попробуем посмотреть, что дальше, - Санс перевернул страницу.  
Сначала шли полустёртые теории и формулы, а дальше оказалось несколько фотографий с подписями и краткими примечаниями на обратной стороне.  
\- Эксперимент «Ноль», зеро-версия, - прочитал Папайрус. – Объект номер «ноль» первый в своём роде. Мне удалось сформировать его душу, но она крайне нестабильна. Почему?  
На фотографии просматривалась криогенная капсула, а в ней – маленькая и нечёткая точка с чем-то светлым посредине, но как скелеты не вертели картинку, они так и не смогли понять, что там изображено.  
\- Душа слишком нестабильна. Ей ничто не помогает. Я приказал Альфис попытаться извлечь немного РЕШИМОСТИ из взрослого монстра, чтобы подкрепить ею оболочку ДУШИ, но Душа отторгает чужую энергию. Она не принимает даже мою, хоть я и создал её из себя, - на второй фотографии была изображена обычная доска, на которой мелом нарисовали саму «душу», подписав её части и воспроизведя вокруг расчёты.  
\- Хм, по стилю похоже на Гастера. Может ли быть так, что он пытался создавать монстров и раньше, до нас? – предположил Санс. – Он пишет, что создал это нечто, но оно отвергало даже его. Как считаешь, почему?  
\- Я не понимаю эти формулы, - скривился Папайрус, - не могу ответить. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это та самая крупица информации, которую мы так долго искали.  
\- Жаль, что больше ничего нет, - сокрушённо покачал головой другой монстр: остальные фотографии выглядели ужасно, расплывчато, а надписи на них были испорчены. – Но зато мы теперь знаем, что, возможно, мы и есть тот самый эксперимент. Гастер наверняка не забросил свои исследования, продолжил их, довёл до ума. Может ли быть так, что мы – есть его продолжение?  
\- Возможно. Однако узнать мы сможем больше только у самого Гастера, а я что-то сомневаюсь, что он возьмёт и как на духу всё нам выложит, - щёлкнул зубами Папс.  
\- Не выложит, - вдруг хитро улыбнулся Санс, - мы сами узнаем. У него в кабинете. Там наверняка хранятся какие-нибудь записи, которые могут нам помочь.  
\- Предлагаешь взломать его кабинет, чтобы узнать что-то о нас самих? – тон, которым произнёс это Папайрус, был настолько далёк от восторга, что его собрат по типажу даже внешне как-то скуксился. – Шлак тебя дери, разумеется, я «за» всеми конечностями! – Санс в мгновение ока воспрянул, растянув зубы в улыбке и, подскочив, случайно рухнув с Папсом на пол, оказавшись у него в объятиях, что оказалось слишком непривычным для них обоих. – Оу…  
\- Прости, - Санс почувствовал, как щёки против воли голубеют: опять он в дурацком положении, опять он смущается! Потому что Фриск тогда сломал систему, заставив монстра настолько сильно задуматься, что он не заметил банальных вещей и слов, произнесённых тогда человеком в последний раз.  
Скелет хотел было соскочить с Папайруса, но тот рывком подгрёб его под себя, нависая сверху, надавливая коленом на промежность и разглядывая блестящие скулы, покрывшиеся голубым румянцем.  
\- Не говори мне, что ты не думал об этом, - хмыкнул он. – Я привлекаю тебя. Ты привлекаешь меня. Выбор у нас, как у скелетов, не особо большой. Думаешь, стоит отступить?  
\- М-м-м, нет, - Санс, наконец, выдохнул и, хитро улыбнувшись, прошёлся ладонями по рёбрам, игриво выглядывающим из-под опаленной футболки, которую Папс по сей день так и таскал на себе. – Но… может, заключим небольшую сделку?  
\- Торговаться вздумал? – Папайрус опасно прищурился, внезапно впечатав кулак в пол рядом с лицом другого монстра. – Что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Нечто ценное и выгодное, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Мне кажется, тебе можно доверять, на тебя… можно положиться.  
\- Конкретнее, - Папс наклонился к нему, почти прикасаясь к чужим зубам своими собственными.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я ненавижу Гастера, - Санс шире раздвинул ноги, словно приглашая к себе, и босс повёлся, прильнув к нему поближе, однако внимательно слушая: кулак он убрал, теперь просто опираясь о пол. – Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу его так, как не ненавидел ещё никого в своей жизни, - руки низкорослого монстра поразительно мягко, вкрадчиво ласкали шейные позвонки, обнимая Папайруса. – И я хочу… убить его. Неважно, как, просто хочу: важен сам факт смерти этого ублюдка.  
\- И причём здесь я? – Папс клацнул зубами. – Ты сильный, сам справишься.  
\- В том-то и дело, что одному мне не стоит даже пытаться, - Санс немного приподнялся, ласково коснувшись носовыми полостями скулы второго скелета, - и ты мог бы мне помочь. Я даже готов поделиться с тобой своими знаниями, своей силой, дать тебе необходимый толчок, чтобы ты стал сильнее.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - Папайрус облизнул зубы оранжевым языком: очаровательным и совершенно ему не подходящим. Цветом Папса был красный, но уж точно не жёлтый или оранжевый. – Но ты меня пока не убедил.  
\- Я готов быть твоим, - произнёс роковую фразу Санс, - навсегда. Выполнять любые твои прихоти, давать тебе то, что ты захочешь, в любое время, в любом месте. Могу стать твоей персональной игрушкой…  
\- Но за это я должен помочь тебе грохнуть дока? – Папайрус возобновил давление на тазовые кости, распростёртые под его коленом.  
Санс рвано выдохнул, не скрывая возбуждения, наоборот, он даже потёрся о согнутые кости, словно прося о большем.  
Скелет давно просёк, что Папс хоть и не показывал этого, но до власти был охоч. А что может быть лучше, чем владеть чем-то единолично? Ведь это чувство затуманивает разум, словно наркотик, и Папайрус, не подозревавший об этом, но оказавшийся страшным единоличником и собственником, поддался соблазну. Он нравился Сансу, и скелет понимал, что делать из Папса монстра, сильнее его самого, он не станет, но подтолкнуть, чему-то научить – да. К тому же, Папайрус знал многих, кто мог бы оказаться им полезен. А выполнять за столь мизерное поручение личные (и явно извращённые, судя по блеску глаз и ухмылке) прихоти нетрудно. К тому же, в штанах уже материализовался член, и Санс похабно застонал от возбуждения.  
Монстру нравилось, как властно, с чувством его вдавливали в пол, раззадоривая. Нога приятно давила на промежность, пока Папайрус рассматривал его глазницы, скулы, не торопясь давать согласие. Но Санс знал, что победил, иначе его новоявленный союзник уже ушёл бы, хлопнув остатками двери. А тот всё прижимался к нему, хищно скалясь: по зубам прошёлся оранжевый язык, и Санс, окончательно обнаглев, лизнул чужие острые зубы своим, имитируя поцелуй. Ему тут же ответили, уже всем телом вдавив в пол, утыкаясь чем-то твёрдым в имеющийся стояк и имитируя толчки.  
Скелеты целовались, лёжа на полу. Санс обхватил босса ногами за бёдра, пока тот оглаживал его тазовые кости сквозь шорты, не переставая двигаться. Приятное трение достаточно быстро привело их обоих к разрядке, но синхронный стон оказался заглушен поцелуем, сопровождаемым настолько крепкими объятиями, что кости обоих монстров, казалось, захрустели.  
\- Значит, договорились, босс, - сладко прошептал Санс. – К тренировкам приступим с завтрашнего дня. Я уже знаю, что сделаю с тобой.  
\- А я знаю, что сделаю с тобой, - тем же тоном отозвался довольный жизнью и происходящим Папайрус.

***

Лодочник согласился помочь, правда, за небольшую, чисто символическую плату. Папайрус не сразу понял, чего именно хотел монстр, но когда он впихнул ему в руки фотокамеру со словами: «Тра-ла-ла. Сделай для меня пару снимков», - до скелета дошло. И теперь он шёл по коридору к себе в комнату, рассматривая другие фотографии и размышляя, каким образом ему всё обустроить так, чтобы были и фотографии, и маленький артефакт, обещанный ему Лодочником: тот обещал, что подыщет нечто, что позволит быстро и тихо взломать пару-тройку крайне хитроумных замков, причём без вреда для общей охранной системы. Папс окольными путями уже узнал, что доктор Гастер часто пропадает в самых глубоких недрах Настоящей Лаборатории, где занимается чем-то, связанным чуть ли не с самим Ядром – сердцем их мира. А это было очень важно, и раз даже скелетов уже сколько времени не трогали, значит, дело серьёзно.  
Дойдя до своей комнаты, Папайрус обнаружил там маленький сюрприз, а именно – Санса, без задних ног спящего у него на постели: видимо, он пришёл сюда давно, но, будучи в последнее время крайне не выспавшимся, прикорнул, провалившись в царство Морфея на чужой постели. У ширококостного скелета был один минус: он спал настолько крепко и долго, что разбудить его нельзя было даже грохнув рядом что-то очень тяжёлое. Пожалуй, рухни на Лабораторию целый метеорит с Поверхности, Санс бы и тут не проснулся. А это значит, что…  
В голове Папайруса созрел коварный план: раз Санс спит, причём крепко и беспробудно, почему бы не сделать из него фотомодель? Фотографировать откровенное порно Папс не собирался, но эротику – почему нет? Собственно, примерно именно такого содержания и были другие фотографии, которые скелет рассматривал, добираясь до своей комнатки. Идеально ведь! И если всё получится, то Санс ничего не узнает, а Лодочник поможет решить пару проблем!  
\- О чём думаешь? – Флауи, стоящий на столе, осторожно, но с любопытством покосился на оскалившегося в предвкушении Папса.  
\- Тебе придётся немного отвернуться, - хмыкнул тот.  
\- Каким образом? – цветок попытался глянуть себе за спину, но не вышло – радиус его «верчения» был крайне мал.  
\- Я унесу тебя ненадолго в ванную комнату, - пояснил долговязый монстр, подходя к стеклянному куполу и поднимая его, - придётся посидеть в темноте немного. Хотя могу включить свет.  
\- Ты слишком добрый сегодня, - подозрительно сощурился Флауи. – Включи.  
\- Ты прав, слишком, - пожал плечами Папайрус и вышел вон, закрыв дверь и погрузив ванную в темноту: ещё чего, тратить электричество на болтливое растение.  
Санс сладко зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок, удобно устроив голову на чужой подушке, а Папайрус отложил камеру: сначала предстояло несколько разогреть «модель», а уже потом приступать к съёмкам.  
Для начала стоило завесить небольшие мини-камеры, снимающие Папайруса на протяжении всей его жизни. В конце концов, иногда хотелось погрузить себя в процесс самоудовлетворения, а эта сторона жизни была крайне интимной, что и позволяло Папсу прятаться, просто навешивая на камеры тряпки, временно скрывая себя. Именно это он и сделал, вновь «спрятавшись». Затем, наколдовав несколько оранжевых ладошек, Папайрус стащил ими с Санса куртку и шорты, на последних крепко выругавшись: наглый скелет завалился на его постель в обуви, которая в шортах застряла.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - фыркал он, пока стягивал со ступней кроссовки с носками, а следом – шорты.  
Наконец, Санс лежал на простыне, сбив одеяло куда-то в сторону, прикрытый лишь собственной футболкой. Он перенял эту привычку у Папса – носить несколько большие по размеру вещи, чем требовалось изначально. И футболка сейчас скрывала Санса где-то до середины бедра.  
\- Отлично, - Папайрус ухмыльнулся, материализовав язык и облизнув им зубы: начиналось самое интересное.  
Рыжие ладошки заскользили по косточкам, оглаживая их, лаская. Санс пробормотал что-то невнятное и попытался перевернуться на другой бок, но в итоге оказался на спине с чуть разведёнными ногами. Одна пара рук осторожно прихватила его запястья и задрала к изголовью постели, фиксируя их там собой, а остальные уже нагло скользнули под ткань футболки, касаясь самих рёбер и позвонков, легко щекоча их. Скелет глухо застонал, заёрзал, однако позу сменить уже не удалось. Ещё пара ладошек скользнула по ногам, прихватывая их за щиколотки и разводя в стороны, тоже фиксируя.  
Оставшиеся руки щекотали тазовые косточки, оглаживая шею, грудную клетку, спускаясь по позвоночнику ниже, раззадоривая каждый уголок, приятно потирая каждую шероховатость, попадающуюся им на пути. Санс рвано выдохнул, когда пара пальцев скользнула между тазобедренных косточек, призывая активировать магию.  
Однако сначала – фотография. Невинно развращаемый, удерживаемый относительно невидимыми путами, монстр выглядел практически идеально, и грешно было бы не запечатлеть такое. Папайрус подумал, что Лодочник всё же знал толк в красоте, пусть даже в такой, в сексуальной.  
Пальцы скользнули между косточек уже увереннее, потирая, местами надавливая, и Санс, что-то простонав, активировал свою магию, призывая её к себе. Рыжая ладошка увязла в голубоватом магическом уплотнении, а футболка встопорщилась, обрисовывая контуры члена. И Папайрус про себя отметил, что Санс ему начинал нравиться всё больше и больше. Оставив на какое-то время таз скелета, Папс снова взялся за камеру: одна из его рук прошлась указательным и средним пальцами по члену, заставляя его вздрагивать, а на экране отпечаталась новая фотография с проступающими очертаниями члена сквозь ткань и невероятным блаженством на лице монстра.  
Папс пересел чуть поближе, понимая, что начинает слишком сильно увлекаться, но останавливаться не хотелось, особенно теперь, когда собственный член недвусмысленно упирался в ширинку чёрных штанов.  
Руки и ноги ширококостного скелета отпустили, позволив ему всё-таки перевернуться на бок, по-детски невинно скрестив ноги, и Папайрус сделал ещё снимок, запечатлев того со спины, с задорно выглядывающим из-под футболки голубоватым свечением уплотнения.  
\- Хватит с этого ублюдка, - прошелестел монстр, откладывая камеру: возбуждение захлестнуло его с головой, хотелось снять напряжение, а Санс был слишком открыт и доверчиво выгибался, ёрзая из-за пальцев, вновь дразнящих белёсые косточки.  
Он расстегнул штаны и присел на кровать, пристраиваясь к мелкорослому скелету. Тот громко охнул, ощутив, как нечто упругое и горячее раздвигает кости, увязая в голубом уплотнении.  
\- П-па-аппи… - не просыпаясь, выдохнул Санс, а Папайрус замер: ему не послышалось? Его только что позвали? То есть если Сансу что-то и снится, то там присутствует он, Папс? Замечательно…  
Скелет улёгся на бок и, приподняв ногу ширококостного монстра, рывком всадил ему, заставив того болезненно сжаться и вскрикнуть, стукнувшись макушкой о челюсть Папайруса. Уплотнение было настолько тугим, что Папс чуть сам ещё раз не зарядил собственной челюстью по чужому затылку: у Санса явно ещё не было столь близкого контакта, иначе объяснить было нельзя то, насколько узким он был и насколько болезненно воспринимал происходящее.  
Пришлось напустить на него ещё несколько оранжевых ладошек, которые принялись оглаживать скелета, отвлекая, возвращая возбуждение, скользя по напряжённому члену, всё ещё подрагивающему чуть повыше самого уплотнения. Только тогда Санс немного расслабился, и Папайрус смог совершить несколько толчков, следя за тем, проснётся ли его нынешний любовник, однако в глазницах ничего не горело, а скелет начинал подаваться назад, словно распробовав приятные ощущения и теперь желая их с удвоенной силой.  
Папс придерживал скелета за ногу, равномерно вколачиваясь в него, растягивая уплотнение и чувствуя, как приятно его сжимает. Воображение распалялось с молниеносной скоростью, и Папайрус позволил себе немного отвлечься, придумывая, как можно было бы красиво расцарапать несколько костей или даже сломать их, а затем слизнуть несколько капель крови, ощущая, как дрожит под руками Санс. Такой доверчивый, наивный, но в то же время раскрепощённый и готовый на всё… О да-а-а, Папайрус хотел видеть свою будущую игрушку именно такой, сочетающей в себе практически несовместимые вещи.  
Санс стонал в голос, расслабляясь под несколькими руками, что не переставали ласкать его, хотя ладонь Папайруса сжимала берцовую кость с такой силой, что ещё немного, и та хрустнула бы. Однако скелет не собирался спешить и несколько расцепил свои объятия, продолжая лишь с чувством засаживать «старшему брату», что отчаянно цеплялся за него во сне, изредка зовя того по имени и не переставая стонать.  
Хватило нескольких толчков и рваных движений по члену, чтобы оба монстра кончили, содрогаясь в приятном оргазме. Капли энергии рывками били из них обоих, пачкая рёбра Санса. И Папайрус, повинуясь секундному порыву, схватил камеру, делая ещё несколько снимков с разных ракурсов: на них Санс лежал на боку, уже без магии, но заляпанный белыми пятнами. И даже на снимках было видно, как приятно подрагивали его конечности, а череп выражал высшую степень наслаждения.  
\- А вот теперь точно хватит, - пробормотал Папс, поднимаясь и понимая, что его шатает: опьянённый ощущениями, скелет кое-как застегнул ремень и, отодвинув камеру, рухнул обратно на постель, заключив в объятия Санса, воздух вокруг которого всё ещё пах раскалённым сексом, смешанным с их разнородной, но в то же время странно похожей энергией. – Всё потом, - решил монстр и уснул следом: день получился насыщенный, а фотографии он рассмотрит потом.


	4. 3.2

Лодочник своё слово сдержал: фотографии пришлись ему по нраву, и он передал Папайрусу маленькое механизированное устройство, способное безболезненно взламывать замки – нужно было лишь прикрепить его к замку и нажать на кнопку, чтобы из круглой формы вещицы появлялись тонкие гибкие щупики, проникающие в механизм замка и подбирающие к нему коды. Единственной проблемой было только то, что сначала стоило преодолеть магическую защиту, чтобы потом разбираться с физической.  
Папс изучал и этот вопрос, у него на примете были несколько печатей и заклинаний, которые могли бы помочь, но скелет не был уверен в том, что это сработает. Санс, очнувшийся к обеду в тот день, проигнорировал тот факт, что он проснулся в одной футболке и со странным ощущением в организме, но боссу никаких претензий не предъявлялось, и тот с чистой совестью забил на это дело.  
\- Не стоит забывать о том, что при неправильном снятии печати сработает своего рода сигнализация, и док сразу же узнает, что к нему кто-то вломился, - рассуждал Папс. – Как можно просчитать этот момент?  
\- Слежка, - предложил Санс: они вновь шли по заброшенной части Лаборатории, где низкорослый скелет не так давно обнаружил средне пострадавший зал, где когда-то над монстрами проводили эксперименты. Там можно было тренироваться, и улыбчивый Санс предложил попробовать. – Стоит наведаться в его кабинет именно с целью рассмотреть замок, понаблюдать, как Гастер ставит и снимает печати. Чем больше мы будем знать, тем легче будет туда проникнуть.  
Папс промолчал, но даже в этой минутной тишине Санс услышал слова «ты прав».  
\- Однако я предлагаю отвлечься, - сменил он тему, - потому что мы пришли. Пространства маловато, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
\- И как ты представляешь… наши тренировки? – процедил сквозь зубы Папайрус. – Я вот никак их не вижу.  
\- Ну, для начала ты покажешь мне, что ты умеешь, - пожал плечами Санс, застёгивая куртку, чтобы не мешалась: пушистый ворот приятно щекотал затылок. – А потом я посмотрю, как лучше будет к тебе подойти.

Папсу было стыдно. Когда он занимался в испытательной комнате с Гастером, то ему казалось, что сила у него была, раз он умудрялся держаться в течение какого-то времени. Сейчас же выяснилось, что, по факту, кроме швыряния заострёнными и быстро перемещающимися костями, которые были и атакой, и защитой, он больше ничего не умел. Собственное самомнение рухнуло с приличной высоты вниз в тартарары, разбиваясь на сотни мелких осколков. Санс, правда, деликатно промолчал, пока босс судорожно вспоминал, чем ещё он мог бы удивить своего новоявленного учителя. Однако ничего не было.  
\- Эта затея уже кажется мне провальной, - обессилено взмахнул руками Папс. – Это бессмысленно!  
\- Почему? – второй скелет уже примерно представлял, как он передаст часть своей силы другому монстру.  
\- Глупый вопрос, ублюдок, - фыркнул тот. – Мне, наверно, придётся выкачать из тебя не меньше половины твоей силы, чтобы стать хотя бы отдалённо похожим на по-настоящему сильного монстра, - недовольно бурчал он.  
\- А мне кажется, что не в этом дело, - признался Санс.  
\- Тогда в чём? В чём же дело? – кулак яростно врезался в стену, разбивая её, оставляя после себя сильную, заметную вмятину.  
\- Ты где-нибудь встречал поговорку, пришедшую к нам когда-то давно ещё с Поверхности, что в здоровом теле – здоровый дух? – поинтересовался Санс. Папс отрицательно качнул головой, не понимая, какое отношение это имеет к делу. – Суть в том, что если ты здоров физически, значит, способен быть здоров и морально.  
\- Я не болею, - рыкнул всё больше злящийся Папс.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Санс, - однако ты обладаешь хорошей физической подготовкой, что означает, что ты способен вырабатывать в себе куда больше магии. Но есть что-то, что сдерживает это нечто. Возможно, по какой-то причине ты просто боишься колдовать, хотя на самом деле способен быть таким же, как я, а может, даже сильнее!  
\- Но ничего не было! – возразил скелет. – Я не помню ничего такого.  
\- А в далёком детстве, которое затёрлось воспоминаниями настоящего времени? – продолжал гнуть своё Санс. – Думаю, я бы мог… попробовать помочь тебе вытащить это нечто, разобраться с ним. И мне кажется, что после этого ты обретёшь ту мощь, которой тебе сейчас так не хватает.  
\- И каким таким образом ты собрался это сделать?  
Ширококостный скелет молча расстегнул куртку, которую застегнул несколькими минутами ранее, не подумав о том, что, возможно, драться-то они сегодня не будут, и задрал футболку, показывая свою голубую душу, равномерно стучащую в грудной клетке. Папайрус несколько секунд смотрел на неё, не в силах оторвать взгляда от идеально ровных краёв, от самого сердца, наполненного светом и теплом, что так манил его. Правда, в сознании появилась мысль, которую Санс пока не озвучил, но явно собирался.  
\- Ты же не хочешь…? – Папс не мог даже произнести то, что сейчас имелось в виду.  
\- Ты прав, я говорю именно о слиянии душ, - Санс опустил футболку, чтобы не смущать напрягшегося и до сих пор косящегося на то место, где располагалась душа, Папса. – Да, это деликатный процесс, подразумевающий то, что мы оба увидим друг друга всецело, не оставив ни единой тайны. Это трудный, но необходимый шаг.  
Санс гибко, слишком гибко для обычно ленивого и нерасторопного себя, скользнул к боссу и, обняв того, крепко прижал к стене.  
\- Я понимаю твоё желание скрыть что-то личное, у меня оно тоже есть, поверь, - вкрадчиво зашептал он, удобно устроившись между чужих ног и практически держа Папайруса на себе, - однако оно того стоит. И, может, мне ещё нельзя просить о подобном, но я прошу. Пожалуйста, босс, это нужно нам обоим.  
Папс, вцепившийся от неожиданности в плечи монстра, недовольно скрипел зубами, не ощущая под ногами твёрдой опоры. Но в то же время мелкий скелет крепко держал его, не давая упасть, не давая рухнуть куда-то вниз. И это в каком-то смысле вызывало… доверие.  
\- Ладно, - наконец, прошипел он, - но при одном условии! – Санс кивнул, соглашаясь на него, несмотря ни на что. – Мы не будем обсуждать то, что увидим. Даже если это будет чертовски интересно.  
\- Думаю, первое время я смогу совладать с любопытством, а потом ты и сам мне что-нибудь расскажешь, - ухмыльнулся Санс.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Ну, я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы ты рассказал мне, - он усмехнулся, облизнув зубы голубым языком и ещё теснее прижавшись к Папсу. – Или ты против… моих методов убеждения?  
\- Да не то чтобы, - Папайрус смущённо фыркнул, - но как и когда мы проведём это слияние?  
\- Прямо сейчас, - просто отозвался низкорослый монстр, - я читал о его процедуре. Так что просто доверься мне.  
\- Легко сказать, - пробурчал тот. Но его наклонили, вовлекая в поцелуй.  
Санс сразу же скользнул по острым зубам языком, вылизывая их и ощущая, как подаётся вперёд Папайрус, отвечая. Но несмотря на обычное желание быть впереди, быть ведущим, Сейчас Папс позволял вести самого себя. Руки Санса приятно оглаживали позвоночник, касаясь шершавыми кончиками пальцев каждого позвонка, а затем переключившись на рёбра.  
Босс стащил с плеч скелета куртку, отбросив её на пол, туда же следом полетела сначала его, а потом и собственная футболка. А сверху приземлился алый шарф, красиво взметнувшийся в воздух.  
Санс, крепко прижимающийся к паху Папайруса и не разрывающий поцелуя со скользящими друг по другу языками, ощутил, как ткань шорт натянулась, а ей в ответ донёсся стон Папайруса, чьи штаны сейчас выглядели примерно так же.  
\- А нам много и не надо, да? – ехидно-ласково усмехнулся низкорослый скелет, тающий под прикосновениями другого монстра, чьи кости были поразительно похожими на его собственные, но в то же время абсолютно другими.  
\- Чья бы корова мычала, - Папс не был настроен разговаривать: ему куда интереснее было чуть ёрзать, ощущая приливы возбуждения, приятно разогревающие магию и постепенно концентрирующиеся в душе.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе страшно, но ты ведь понимаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда? – Санс с трудом оторвал одну руку от привлекательных тазобедренных косточек, обтянутых чёрной тканью штанов. – Вообще никогда…  
Он осторожно повертел кистью руки, мягко касаясь тоненькими магическими ниточками ярко-оранжевой души, встрепенувшейся в рёбрах Папайруса. Собственная душа также медленно поползла вниз, готовясь к тому, о чём только один из них мельком читал в книге.  
Санс снова поцеловал босса, отвлекая, расслабляя: две души – голубая и оранжевая – уже висели друг напротив друга, подрагивая и то вспыхивая, то чуть затухая. Скелет готовился к самому главному, с трудом представляя, как вообще всё это должно проходить. Просто в один момент души соприкоснулись, и монстров пробило удовольствие словно током, впивающееся в каждую клеточку тела, вибрирующее и стремительно расползающееся по ним обоим.  
Души дрожали, жадно впитывая энергию друг друга и истекая ею так, словно их обильно полили чем-то густым. Сердца уже независимо от их хозяев сплетались друг с другом, окидывая и самих себя, и партнёров невидимыми путами: кажется, процесс слияния начался.  
Скелеты дрожали, и оба, как подкошенные, рухнули на пол, не расцепляя объятий и чувствуя, как появившиеся члены приятно соприкасаются, зажатые между тазовыми костями. Санс ещё как-то держался, а вот Папайрус выглядел опьянёно-безумным, жадный до ласки и продолжения того, чем они сейчас занимались.  
Разрушенные стены Лаборатории, пыль на полу и осколки камней начинали сливаться во что-то единое, целое, постепенно превращаясь в тёмное пятно, которое в следующее мгновение вспыхнуло ярко-красным, режущим взгляд, пламенем, и плотину воспоминаний прорвало, обдавая обоих скелетов воспоминаниями друг друга.  
Они сидели у стены, до хруста костей вцепившись в плечи партнёра, глядя на кадры из их жизни, как киносъёмку, быстро мелькающую и почти ни на чём не задерживающуюся: вот маленький Папайрус учится читать с доктором Гастером, а вот Санс постарше, дожидающийся Вингдингса у него в кабинете, со скуки натянул перед дверным проёмом тонкую леску, о которую учёный споткнулся и упал, разбив несколько склянок. Судя по его взгляду, Сансу потом знатно влетело, но это было даже забавно… Потому что оба скелета забыли, каким мог быть Вингдингс Гастер, сейчас представляющийся им обоим абсолютно бездушной куклой, машиной наподобие Меттатона (да призрак в теле робота и то был эмоциональнее). Было странно осознавать, что когда-то учёный возился с ними обоими, пока они были детьми.  
Но и это оказалось не самым странным. Санс вдруг понял, что он стоит где-то в самых тёмных и дальних глубинах Лаборатории, перед ним – странная штука с надписью на табличке «криогенная капсула старого типа; объект номер два». Внутри чей-то маленький, скрюченный силуэт, и Санс силится рассмотреть его, но мутная жидкость, в которой плавает это нечто, не даёт ему такой возможности. За спиной раздаются чьи-то шаги, и скелет понимает, что его, кажется, нашли.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Санс? – холодный голос сталью разрезает тишину. – Ты должен быть в своей камере. Особенно в такое время.  
\- Кто он? – Санс не отвечает, хотя знает, что так нельзя. Но незнакомец интересует его сильнее. – Почему он там?  
\- Не твоё дело, - Гастер – а это именно он – кладёт руку на плечо ребёнка, - я отведу тебя наверх.  
Его тянут в сторону, но Санс не хочет уходить: ему кажется, что если он хотя бы одним глазком взглянет на странное существо, то сразу же поймёт его, но Вингдингс не даёт ему такой возможности. Он уже почти увёл скелета, когда силуэт в воде вдруг вздрогнул и поднял голову, будто бы ощущая на себе любопытный взгляд. И когда двери лифта уже почти закрылись, а Гастер раздражённо тыкал по кнопкам на панели, Санс успел увидеть, как из жидкости появилось чьё-то лицо, отдалённо похожее на его собственное, но более вытянутое. И в одной из глазниц вспыхнула рыжая магия… А в следующий момент двери закрылись. Это было одно-единственное мгновение, но оно отчего-то столь сильно отпечаталось в памяти, что Санс ещё долгое время не мог его забыть, а потом… а потом оно ушло как-то само.  
Папайрус же видел маленького себя, играющегося со смутно знакомым монстром без рук. Кажется, у него не было имени, и все звали его просто Монстрёнком – милый и забавный, часто спотыкающийся. Это существо было первым другом Папса, воспоминания о котором согревали душу. Они проводили много времени вместе, а когда впечатлительный Папс плакал от страха или непонимания того, что с ним делают, Монстрёнок всегда был рядом, всегда успокаивал его. И эта забота была приятной, потому что Гастер никогда не гладил его, хотя Папайрус всегда, с самого детства льнул к нему в поисках ласки, словно на интуитивном уровне понимая, что тот может ему даровать её. Однако учёный, быстро превращающийся в холодную глыбу льда, отталкивал ребёнка своей безэмоциональностью, уделяя тому ровно минимум внимания, необходимого для развития.  
Но у Папса был Монстрёнок. Ровно до тех пор, пока как-то раз, играясь, Папайрус случайно не толкнул своего друга в спину. Тот и так был неуклюжим, а тут ещё и дополнительная сила в виде пары волшебных ладошек, пристроившихся по бокам от монстра. И игриво-случайный толчок в спину… Монстрёнок упал, но ладошки, которые могли предотвратить серьёзные повреждения, исчезли, потому что Папайрус испугался, вспомнив, что доктор Гастер запрещал ему колдовать вне стен лабораторной комнаты. И малыш сильно стукнулся головой, из-за чего почти сразу же и погиб.  
Для Папса это была трагедия, он долго отказывался потом выходить к Гастеру, и тому порой силой приходилось вытаскивать ребёнка из его камеры. Но в глубине души малыша появилось стойкое убеждение, что магия бесполезна, и хоть он продолжал ею пользоваться, продолжал её изучать, тот потенциал, что был скрыт в нём, так и остался лишь возможностью.  
Воспоминания вертелись вихрем, погружая скелетов друг в друга с головой, открывая самые тёмные, сокровенные тайны. После такого уже просто нельзя было не доверять друг другу, потому что они оба знали как самих себя, так и друг друга, как облупленных. И Санс, и Папайрус наблюдали за всем, казалось, несколько часов, потому что когда души всё же разошлись, опьянённые энергией и эмоциями, скелеты просто синхронно вырубились, получив такую мощную разрядку, что, казалось, рухнула оставшаяся часть Лаборатории.

Первым в себя пришёл Санс: он обнаружил, что распластался по Папсу, дышащему с ним сейчас в унисон, окружённый ярко-алой аурой, защищающей их, словно щит. Эта странная сфера была уютной и исходила от них обоих – скелет чувствовал это. Ощутив, что Санс заворочался, следом же проснулся Папс, которому потребовалось чуть-чуть больше времени, чтобы осознать, что произошло.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что условие о необсуждении стоит отменить, - пробормотал босс.  
\- Ага, - выдохнул Санс, растягивая последние приятные минутки тепла и уюта. – А ещё прошло много времени, и я предчувствую, что Гастер нам обоим настучит по черепушке.  
Они ещё немного помолчали.  
\- Слушай, может, к чёрту взлом его кабинета? – вдруг предложил Папс.  
\- Хочешь пойти ва-банк? – удивился Санс, который тоже об этом подумал, но решил не отступать от начального плана.  
\- Именно, - кивнул тот. – Мы ведь видели одно и то же, правда? Может, стоит прямо сказать ему, что мы кое-что разузнали, но хотим знать больше.  
\- И он просто так ответит на все наши вопросы, конечно, - саркастично протянул низкорослый скелет. – Босс, ты тупой?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - Папс зарядил лёгкий и беззлобный подзатыльник своему… другу? Любовнику? Партнёру? Да он сам уже не знал, кому. Просто близкому душе монстру. А теперь – особенно близкому. – Мы могли бы заключить сделку. Он рассказывает нам всё, что мы хотим знать, а мы в свою очередь выпрашиваем нормальное место для тренировок, а не эти руины, после чего открыто занимаемся и тренируемся, чтобы помочь ему достичь его цели.  
\- Ну, для начала звучит неплохо. Однако как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что у нас получиться дать доку то, в чём он нуждается? – Санс вот не был в этом уверен.  
\- Признаться, думаю, что нет… Но Гастер-то этого не знает, - ухмыльнулся он, - а у нас будет время, чтобы ответить на пару его вопросов попроще, плюс, если будет время и место, мы сможем… выучить что-нибудь новенькое, что уже его… м-м, порадует.  
\- Звучит, как план, - усмехнулся Санс.

Они выбрались из разрушенной части Лаборатории как раз в тот момент, когда почти все ассистенты и помощники учёных бегали по коридорам, разыскивая этих двоих. Первыми их увидел вообще Гриллби, тащивший на руках приличный ящик с чем-то звенящим, отдалённо напоминающим алкоголь.  
\- О, вы живы, - философски изрёк он. – Доктор Гастер там с ума сходит. Вам пи…  
\- Мы поняли, - оборвал его Санс. – Мы сами к нему сходим.  
\- Самоубийцы, - ухмыльнулся элементаль и пошёл дальше, не задерживая их.  
Скелеты добрались до кабинета доктора уже в окружении ассистентов, шушукающихся у них за спиной. Но стоило им только появиться на горизонте, как дверь открылась, и Вингдингс вышел в коридор, смерив обоих монстров настолько уничтожающим взглядом, что нормальные бы, трусливо поджав хвосты и прочие конечности, поспешили ретироваться. Но скелеты, видимо, оказались слегка больными на голову, потому что оба, не сговариваясь, спокойно подошли к нему и хором произнесли:  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Треснувшая маска озарилась безумно-садистской улыбкой, и Гастер отодвинулся, впуская их.

***

Тем же вечером Папайрус сидел у себя в комнате и задумчиво рассматривал Флауи, который стоял подле него, привычно накрытый стеклянным куполом. Цветок изредка корчил забавные мордашки, чем вынуждал Папса усмехаться, склонив голову вбок. Однако они оба молчали, и их это устраивало. Ровно до того момента, пока в комнату не влетел Санс, тащащий за собой пару коробок на магических ладошках. На магических красных ладошках.  
\- Чего тебе, груда костей? – лениво изрёк Папайрус, вновь вернувшись к рассматриванию цветка. Тот в свою очередь помахал листком вошедшему скелету, приветствуя его.  
\- Я теперь живу с тобой, - коротко объявил Санс.  
\- С какого? – скривился тот. – И ты только что ушёл от Гастера?  
\- Ага, - кивнул низкорослый скелет, - это, кстати, была его идея, но мне она тоже понравилась, как ни странно.  
\- Что ему нужно на этот раз?  
Вингдингс долго терроризировал расспросами скелетов, однако Папайруса он отпустил раньше, а вот Санс освободился только сейчас. Монстр выглядел взмыленным, уставшим, но чувствовалось, что определённая ноша спала с его плеч. Интересно, до чего эти двое договорились?  
\- Ничего особенного, если честно, - Санс плюнул на то, чтобы разложить собственные пожитки, и просто поставил две коробки на пол, впихнув их под стол, за которым обычно занимался Папайрус, после чего забрался к тому на постель, устало вытянув ноги в дурацких розовых пушистых тапочках. – Ты же чувствуешь, что в тебе что-то меняется, - это не вопрос, лишь констатация факта.  
\- И что? – Папайрус действительно начинал ощущать слабость, ещё там, в кабинета учёного, однако он пока не понимал, чем она вызвана.  
\- Это наша магия. Она пробуждается, - пояснил его, говоря откровенно, старший брат: Вингдингс Гастер создал их, используя собственную кровь и плоть. Однако произошла мутация, в результате чего мясо исчезло, оставляя лишь кости. И ко всеобщему удивлению, душа сумела закрепиться в них, а затем начала развиваться, эволюционировать, в результате чего сначала появился Санс, а затем, спустя несколько лет, и Папайрус. – Гастер невольно передал нам обоим часть своих сил, на которых и основывается наша магия. Но если я просто из какого-то собственного глупого принципа не желал её развивать, считая, что мне достаточного того, что есть, то у тебя стоял своего рода психологический барьер из-за того, что ты считаешь себя виноватым в несчастном случае с тем монстром без рук.  
\- Предположим, в этом мы разобрались. А что дальше? Что мы будем делать потом? – Папайрус сполз на плечо мелкого скелета, удобно устраиваясь на нём, но потом плюнул и просто разлёгся на постели, располагаясь на чужих коленях. Санс осторожно коснулся его макушки, поглаживая, а потом улыбнулся, наклонился и легонько клацнул зубами в висок.  
\- Будем учиться, - глухо пробормотал он. – В конце концов, у кого ещё есть шанс разрушить Барьер?  
\- Радует, что хотя бы теперь знаем, зачем всё это. Есть какая-то цель, к которой можно идти, - Папайрус довольно вздохнул, ластясь под прикосновения: обычно колючий и ехидный он редко ощущал в себе подобные порывы нежности и жажды ласки.  
\- Да, есть, - согласился с ним Санс.  
Правда, по его интонации было понятно, что не всё так просто, но Папайрус не стал докапываться и выяснять, в чём дело. Если было бы что-то серьёзное, он бы об этом уже знал, а так… Возможно, Сансу просто нужно подумать. Потом они это обсудят.  
Флауи умиротворённо устроился в своём маленьком домике, откуда изредка косо поглядывал на скелетов, медленно проваливающихся в сон. Сначала уснул Папс, а следом в царство Морфея скатился и ширококостный скелет. Их магия, несдерживаемая теперь контролем разума, словно живая, заструилась из глазниц, пронзая их души, связывая их еле заметными нитями. Цветок не представлял для неё опасности, и она попросту игнорировала его, творя своё тёмное дело.  
Белёсые черепушки теперь словно кровью плакали, и это было жутко, но Флауи не мог не признаться, что ему это даже… нравилось. Красиво, завораживающе: это зрелище стоило того, что он сейчас испытывал.  
Магия сплеталась, становясь чем-то единым, прореживаемая редкими всполохами то синего, то оранжевого. Однако её цвет постепенно сливался в другой – в красный. Было прекрасно видно, как подрагивают под футболками души, ритмично, синхронно прокачивая собственную жизненную силу.  
\- Как красиво, - тихо выдохнул Флауи, чувствуя, что общая атмосфера, образовавшаяся в комнате, стремительно убаюкивает его самого. Не хотелось даже расковыривать маленькую трещинку внизу, под землёй, хотя сейчас было самое время заняться тем, что впоследствии поможет ему сбежать. Но нет… Цветок вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, провалился в сон следом.

Проснулся Санс оттого, что его нагло гладили по тазовым косточкам. Прикосновения были приятными, ласкающими, но вместе с тем требовательными.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - донёсся до него голос Папса, - активируй член. Я хочу посмотреть.  
Скелет пробубнил что-то невразумительное и попытался было отвернуться, но его рывком выдернули с нагретого места, а на пах с силой надавили коленом. Сон слетел с сознания, как шелуха с семечки, и Санс удивлённо воззрился на босса, нависающего над ним.  
\- Ну, - снова нетерпеливо царапнул он попавшееся под руку ребро.  
Санс тупо дёрнул головой, сгоняя остатки приятных сновидений, после чего обнаружил, что он лежит абсолютно раздетый, с раздвинутыми ногами, и Папайрус, придавливающий его к постели, начинал терять терпение.  
\- Я бы снова мог оттрахать тебя, пока ты спишь, - фыркнул он, - но это неинтересно. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в сознании. Активируй.  
\- Снова? – как попугай повторил низкорослый скелет. – Не понял, что значит «снова»?  
\- То и значит, - Папс вновь царапнул его за ребро, после чего принялся недвусмысленно ёрзать коленом по паховой области, видя, как трепещет от предвкушения красная душа внутри, начинающая сочиться энергией. – Давай. Мне надоело ждать… - он протянул руку, чтобы нагло сцапать душу, дабы сдавить её и заставить, наконец, эту тупую ленивую груду костей хоть как-то отреагировать на его… приказ.  
Однако Санс сейчас не был настроен так играть. И когда длинные пальцы проскользнули между рёбер, он с рычанием внезапно рванулся вверх, в течение доли секунды меняя их положение и теперь уже самостоятельно нагло вдавливая младшего брата в постель.  
\- Вау, - ехидно ухмыльнулся Папс, не то чтобы не ожидавший подобного поворота, но оказавшийся к такому немного неготовый. – И что теперь? Попытаешься поиметь меня?  
\- Мне не нужно пытаться, - фыркнул Санс, материализовав красные ладошки и ухватив ими руки Папайруса, - ты и так мне дашь.  
\- Какая уверенность, - протянул тот, раздумывая, успеет ли он выдернуть хотя бы одну ногу из-под другого скелета и вмазать ею по наглой физиономии.  
\- Не смей трогать мою душу без моего же разрешения, - процедил Санс, - да, я тебе доверяю, но не смей.  
\- А не то что? – Папайрус, как мог, немного привстал, практически утыкаясь лицом в череп старшего брата. – Отшлёпаешь?  
В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как голова, словно сама по себе, откидывается обратно на подушку, а глазницу начинает жечь. Сильно жечь.  
\- Какого шлака?! – зарычал он, дёрнувшись, но Санс прижал его ещё сильнее. – Ты что творишь?  
\- Ты понимаешь только силу, Папайрус, - елейно протянул низкорослый скелет, криво ухмыляясь, - и я это уважаю. Поэтому я сразу даю тебе понять, что конкретно с этим шутить не стоит.  
Между зубов скользнул красный язык, нагло облизнувший выпирающий позолоченный клык, и Санс, наклонившись, прошёлся поразительно гладкой частью тела по глазнице, что-то слизывая.  
\- Ты меня поцарапал? – не поверил собственным ощущениям Папс. – Как ты…? – он не совсем понимал, как так вышло.  
\- Ага, - Санс отодвинулся на полминуты, чтобы продемонстрировать маленькие красные отростки на кончиках пальцев, похожие на иглы. Собственно, ими очень удобно получилось вспороть кость. Наверняка останется шрам… - Считай, я тебя пометил, - оскалился он.  
\- Я выломаю тебе все рёбра за это, - прошипел Папайрус, - ублюдок.  
\- Вот таким ты мне нравишься больше, - Санс убрал иглы и снова наклонился к нему, продолжая зализывать рану, словно дикий зверь. – Жаркий, вспыльчивый, страстный… Можно сказать, ты почти идеален.  
\- Почти?  
\- Вот покажу тебе пару фокусов… - многозначительно протянул тот, - там и посмотрим.  
Они собрались было продолжить своё крайне увлекательное занятие, но их прервал Флауи, который, насторожившись, дёрнулся вверх, внимательно глядя на дверь:  
\- Кажется, кто-то сюда идёт.  
И спустя несколько секунд, в дверь действительно постучали:  
\- Папайрус, доктор Гастер требует тебя к себе, - раздался смутно знакомый голос одного из ассистентов, - прямо сейчас.  
\- Вот облом, - пробормотал он, но сказал громче:  
\- Сейчас приду.  
Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, а Санс, тяжко и демонстративно вздохнув, плюхнулся рядом, убирая магию, освобождая Папса.  
\- Очередная ересь, - разочарованно пробубнил он, - как думаешь, что сейчас?  
\- Шлак его знает, - Папс уже не чувствовал крови, стекающей по лицу, но две тонких и очень глубоких полоски всё же ощущал. – Приду, узнаю.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду прогуляюсь, - Сансу спать не хотелось, ровно как и сидеть в одиночестве. – Увидимся вечером.  
Босс не ответил: застегнув штаны, он обулся и, похабно покачивая бёдрами, словно дразня низкорослого скелета, покинул свою (вернее, видимо, теперь их) комнату, оставляя новоявленного братца разбираться со своими делами.  
Санс хотел сходить к Альфис.


	5. 3.3

Учёная обнаружилась у себя в кабинете:  
\- Да, проходите! – крикнула она, заслышав стук, но не подняв головы. – Что хотели?  
\- Да так, потрепаться, - ухмыльнулся Санс, плюхаясь на стул напротив стола. – Не отвлекаю?  
\- Вообще-то отвлекаешь, - ящерка прищурилась, поправив очки, - чего хотел?  
\- Чем сейчас занимается Гастер? – в лоб поинтересовался скелет. – Да-да, это тайна государственного уровня, но хотя бы в двух словах?  
\- Зачем тебе это? – Альфис, как и все остальные, не любила своего непосредственного руководителя, но уважала его, как учёного, и стучать за просто так не была намерена. – Опять что-то планируешь учудить? Не хватило того, что уже было?  
\- А что-то было? – ехидно склонил голову вбок монстр. – На самом деле нет, не планирую. Просто хотел уточнить. Док сказал, что ему некогда заниматься мной и Папсом, посему он сплавляет нас, угадай на кого?  
\- И причём здесь его работа? – учёная откинулась в кресле, устало потирая глаза. – Ну «спихнул», как ты выразился, а дальше-то что? Тренировочную комнату я почти подготовила, скоро начнём эксперименты дальше. У тебя есть лишние несколько часов, чтобы поспать и отдохнуть, потому что потом будет не до этого.  
\- Гастер всегда говорил, что мы с Папсом – его самый важный эксперимент. Да, он не скрывал этого, но… - Санс позволил себе немного приблизиться к другому монстру, нагло пересекая границу личного пространства, - у него появилось нечто куда более важное. Мне просто интересно знать, что это. Вдруг мы… могли бы чем-то помочь?  
\- Если бы могли, он бы посвятил вас в свои дела, - твёрдо отозвалась Альфис. – Ещё вопросы?  
\- Ох, да ладно, - скелет закатил глаза, - ну хорошо. Если я что-нибудь сделаю для тебя, ты расскажешь мне, чем занимается док?  
\- Пытаешься подкупить меня?  
\- Повторюсь: мне просто интересно знать, что он делает. Я же не прошу у тебя подробности и всякое такое. Просто кратко: чем он занят?  
Альфис стянула с глаз очки и принялась протирать их: но Санс знал, что он подцепил её, и сейчас учёная раздумывала.  
\- Ладно, шлак с тобой, - бросила она. – Помнишь, где находился мой кабинет в разрушенной части Настоящей Лаборатории? – монстр кивнул. – Так вот, у меня там остались кое-какие книги. Часть пострадала, но есть и целые, а я всё никак не могу их перетаскать сюда. Сделаешь, поделюсь.  
\- Уже бегу, - Санс поднялся и, помахав на прощание рукой, вышел в двери, остановившись буквально на секунду, - доку, разумеется, ни слова.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - фыркнула Альфис. Но в его просьбе вроде не было ничего «такого». Почему бы и не согласиться? К тому же, книги ей действительно были нужны.

Скелет решил вернуться сначала в комнату Папайруса, чтобы переобуться в кроссовки, а уже потом идти в Развалины. Путь был относительно длинным, и пока монстр шёл, он раздумывал.  
По факту, Санс ничего не сказал младшему брату о том, что обсуждал с ним Вингдингс. Учёный требовал всё того же, но теперь в утроенном режиме, мотивируя это тем, что раз у них сделка (а у них сделка), значит, выжать нужно друг из друга по максимуму. Сам же Гастер рассказал, как он создавал свои лучшие творения, как планировал воспитывать их обоих, чтобы в конце концов сделать их оружием против Барьера, затем объяснил, что происходит на данный момент с их магией, а также пообещал предоставить любой плацдарм для того, чтобы скелеты тренировались, учились, но теперь уже сами, своими силами. Учёный будет снимать с них лишь данные, делать так называемые срезы, чтобы следить за ситуацией и корректировать её, если понадобится.  
Однако когда Папайрус ушёл, разговор перетёк плавно в совсем иное русло. Спустя несколько месяцев, тема с попыткой убийства руководителя Настоящей Лаборатории всё же всплыла. Вингдингс не переживал о том, что приключилось, даже наоборот, он сказал что гордится своим творением. Не зря Санс был одним из лучших! В его случае даже умереть было бы не жалко. Однако то, откуда у него Гастер-бластеры, всё ещё остро интересовало дока. И скелету пришлось сознаться, что много лет назад он, сидя в кабинете учёного, не утерпел и со скуки полез в первые попавшиеся бумажки, где и обнаружил чертежи этого оружия, приглянувшегося ему своим первоначальным дизайном и неимоверно впечатлившим тогда быстро увлекающегося чем-то монстра.  
\- Ты просто посмотрел на чертежи и сразу же воссоздал их? – не поверил сначала Вингдингс. – Так легко?  
\- Ну, пришлось немного попотеть, - развёл руками Санс, - однако да, почти так всё и было.  
\- Почему не показывал их мне? – Гастер наклонился ещё немного вперёд, словно рассматривая скелета и запоминая каждую частицу того, что он видит: вдруг что-то пригодится? Острый взгляд скользил по Сансу настолько открыто и жадно, что того на долю секунды даже передёрнуло, но он быстро успокоился.  
\- Не было нужды, - фыркнул тот. – Мне казалось, что вам достаточно того, что я делал.  
Вингдингс скривил лицо-маску: по идее, почти так и было, и учёный, будь он чуть-чуть совестливее, непременно отругал бы себя. Однако док был абсолютно бессовестным и лишь улыбнулся тому, какими прекрасными он вырастил свои эксперименты: пусть он чего-то не знал, но жажда исследования, словно наркотик, перебивала всё остальное, толкая к изучению.  
Санс уже переобулся и направлялся к руинам Настоящей лаборатории, когда вспомнил, о чём он просил дока.  
\- Вы можете дать мне всю информацию о Папайрусе, которая у вас есть?  
\- Могу, - Вингдингс всё же отодвинулся, внимательно рассматривая своё творение. – Зачем?  
\- Я хочу попробовать провернуть одну штуку, - не скрывая собственного любопытства, отозвался скелет. – Я пытался сам это сделать, но по какой-то причине у меня не получилось. Может быть, я просто сам не подхожу под эту технику. Или же всё дело в моих индивидуальных физиологических особенностях… Я не знаю. Но мне кажется, что с Папайрусом может получиться.  
\- Конкретнее, - терпеливо повторил Гастер.  
Санс немного помолчал, постукивая зубами друг о друга, словно раздумывая, как правильно преподнести имеющуюся информацию учёному.  
\- Я думал, что могу соединиться с Гастер-бластером, - выдал он, наконец. – В буквальном смысле сделать его частью себя, а не просто летающей головой монстра скелетного типа, как я. Но моя магия не принимает подобного… м-м, слияния. Я только чуть шею себе не свернул. Но Папайрус другой, с ним может получиться.  
\- Этого не было в моих чертежах, - Вингдингс сощурил и без того узкие щёлки-глаза. – С чего такие мысли?  
\- Я развиваюсь с течением времени как физически, так и духовно. Но моя магия тоже эволюционирует: сейчас я могу куда больше, чем лет пять назад, например. И я давно это заметил, ещё с детства. Тогда мне казалось, что если я смогу соединить себя с Гастер-бластером, то сумею повысить уровень своих способностей. Но моя магия в буквальном смысле не позволила слиться с оружием.  
«Как же интересно…» - подумал учёный, слушая своего подопечного, который описывал ему свою задумку, а затем – полученный результат.  
\- Я не знал, да и сейчас не знаю, как примерно это будет выглядеть. Скорее, чувствую, что может получиться и что Папс подходит для этого лучше. Но рисковать им я не стану, - закончил свои размышления Санс. – Поэтому и спросил о том, что вы знаете о нём и что можете мне рассказать.  
Гастер некоторое время молчал, со всех сторон рассматривая эту просьбу. Одно он знал точно: он не откажет. Тут, скорее, нужно подумать, как подвести самого Папайруса к тому, чтобы он согласился на подобного рода эксперимент. Такое нельзя проводить втайне от самого Вингдингса: он должен наблюдать и при любом раскладе быть готовым правильно реагировать. Даже если эксперимент провалится, и скелету понадобится помощь.  
\- Твои Гастер-бластеры я видел, - разомкнул учёный губы, - у Папайруса они есть?  
\- Пока нет. Мы только приближаемся к тому, чтобы создать их, - пояснил Санс. – Причём здесь это? – он задумался. – А, точно…  
Если у Папса нет бластеров, то нет смысла и пытаться. Не будет же он сливаться с чужим оружием. Тут нужно своё собственное, а значит, стоило временно отодвинуть эту затею.  
\- Мы вернёмся к этому вопросу, когда Папайрус сможет свободно призывать и пользоваться своими собственными Гастер-бластерами, - дополнил его мысли Вингдингс. – Так что на данный момент я ничего тебе не дам. Но из уважения к твоей по-настоящему интересной идее, когда мы доберёмся до этого этапа, я посвящу тебя в некоторые детали, чтобы утолить твой интерес.  
Санс шагал по руинам, постепенно приближаясь к старому кабинету Альфис. Он оказался в той части, куда пришлось наибольшее количество разрушений. И теперь приходилось пробираться через огромные валуны, которые настоятельно рекомендовали даже не трогать: иначе остатки Лаборатории на веки вечные уйдут под землю, похоронив всё, что там осталось, и, вероятно, утащив за собой то, что ещё стояло на поверхности. Поэтому Санс сосредоточенно пробирался через камни, стараясь ничего не трогать и на время забыв о Гастере: сейчас важнее было другое.  
Когда он, наконец, оказался перед дверями, то обнаружил, что кроме косяка там ничего и не осталось. Часть кабинета была завалена, а в другой книг почти и не было. Так, несколько томов с биолого-химическим уклоном и журнал со смешными рисованными картинками – Альфис любила подобное, хоть и не признавалась в этом. Да и Лодочник частенько доставлял разного рода вещицы, причём не только самим подопытным…  
\- Ну, как-то так, - скелет с лёгкостью воссоздал небольшой мешок с бечёвкой, куда и сгрузил найденное добро. Он затянул горловину и забросил ношу за плечо, удобно устраивая там, когда слух уловил еле слышимый звук перекатываемых камушков. – Что такое? – скелет повернулся к источнику звука.  
Валуны, сваленные в кабинете, не двигались, но в редких просветах скользили к полу маленькие камешки, что и создавали этот шум.  
Внезапно пол под ногами затрясся. Нет, не затрясся. Он завибрировал. Санс пошатнулся, теряя равновесие. Книги за спиной сильно мешались, и скелет предпочёл отбросить их, убирая магический мешок и бросаясь к выходу: если его сейчас завалит, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Серьёзно. Остатки стен и потолка ходили ходуном, превращая туннель с камнями в аттракцион: выбегая, перепрыгни. Санс не на шутку обеспокоено оглядывался, где-то в глубине души понимая, что Лаборатория вновь начала разрушаться. Учёные, работающие тут, зря не обеспокоились тем, что либо не уничтожили её, либо не отстроили заново, потому что это шлаково место сейчас могло стать могилой для скелета!  
Санс бежал вперёд, к месту, откуда пришёл, плюнув на все правила безопасности по нахождению здесь, молясь неизвестным богам, чтобы не помереть тут. Он активировал собственную магию, полыхнувшую в одной из глазниц: и на долю секунды ему показалось, что он может видеть сквозь предметы, потому что где-то на нижних этажах он рассмотрел чей-то смутно знакомый силуэт. Но на обдумывание времени не было, и Санс не понял, кого он видел, вновь устремляясь вперёд, решив сначала выбраться, а уже потом всё обдумать.  
Однако ещё не добравшись до точки, условно считавшейся безопасным местом, монстр уже знал, что выхода нет: интуиция вопила, что то место не так давно завалило, а только-только успокоившийся коридор, не рябящий перед глазами, да звук катящихся вниз камней, готовых в любой момент раздавить его, лишь подтверждали это.  
Санс затормозил буквально в паре метров от места, где не так давно были двери, которые впустили его сюда, которые кто-то из монстров в шутку называл дверями в ад. Сейчас на их месте валялись лишь обломки под рухнувшими стенами и потолком. Скелет затормозил, судорожно размышляя, как лучше выбраться, куда двинуться, чтобы попытаться обойти завал, когда пол под ногами вновь вздрогнул на секунду, а затем рассыпался по кирпичам, проваливаясь куда-то на нижние этажи, утаскивая вместе с собой неуклюже взмахнувшего руками монстра.  
Магия в глазнице вспыхнула, и Санс потерял сознание, неудачно ударившись о кусок арматуры, торчавший чуть ниже.  
«Повезло, что не проткнуло», - подумал монстр, проваливаясь в никуда под адский грохот рушащихся стен и вдыхая пыль, неприятно оседавшую внутри.

В себя монстр приходил чертовски медленно. Голова гудела и была как чугунная. А когда скелет кашлял, отплёвываясь от пыли и утирая зубы, было ещё хуже, потому что перед глазами двоилось и неприятно отдавало тупой болью в затылке. Санс не сразу понял, что в целом он жив, но пара рёбер всё же сломалась, а одно треснуло и опасно надломилось, готовое проткнуть душу. Пришлось обломать его – восстановить не проблема, хотя сейчас чертовски больно, а затыкать хлынувшую ручьём кровь, как назло, нечем.  
\- Чтоб тебя, Альфис, - пробормотал скелет, с трудом поднимаясь и пытаясь зажать обломок ребра пальцами, сквозь которые хлестал горячий поток, пахнувший чем-то солоноватым.  
Санс зачем-то засунул обломок ребра в карман пыльной и подранной куртки, после чего кое-как поднялся, чувствуя, как его ведёт из стороны в сторону и как мир перед глазами двоится. Пришлось достаточно долго просто стоять, приходя в себя окончательно, пока собственная регенерация немного не приуменьшила боль в голове и рёбрах: конечно, не зарастёт само по себе, но хотя бы от потери крови скелет уже не умрёт. Её у него и так немного было, и рисковать лишний раз не хотелось.  
Монстр сделал пробный шаг, уже не чувствуя вибрации под подошвами кроссовок, хотя собственный разум сейчас мог запросто обмануть его, и доверять самому себе Сансу сейчас было страшно. Отвратительное, омерзительное чувство бессилия, если честно. Но стоять некогда и незачем, нужно попробовать выйти отсюда.  
Первые несколько шагов дались Сансу с трудом, но постепенно его перестало качать и подташнивать, и он направился просто вперёд, пытаясь вспомнить, где именно примерно он сейчас находился. Кажется, западная часть, самая дальняя точка. Здесь располагались свободные кушетки и несколько холодильников, где хранили образцы для исследований. Санс раньше был здесь лишь однажды, когда случайно заблудился и когда, кажется, та же Альфис вывела его обратно. Однако пути за спиной не было, и оставалось идти лишь вперёд.  
Шаги гулким эхом отдавались от пыльных стен, покрытых трещинами. Санс брёл вперёд, раздумывая, что можно сделать. Может, подать как-нибудь сигнал? Хотя сомнительно, что его полезут сюда искать. Кому он нужен-то? Да никому… кроме Папса. Или Гастера, на худой конец. Но вдруг последний решит, что раз скелет не смог выбраться, значит, он недостоин того, чтобы быть оружием против Барьера? Вполне вероятный вариант… Оставался только Папайрус, но он сейчас занят. Хм, а если и нет, то как достучаться до него? Телепатией монстр не владел вообще никак, от слова «совсем». Так каким образом дать Папсу знать, что он, Санс, здесь, что ему, вероятно, нужна помощь? Мыслей пока что не было никаких…  
Монстр остановился, тяжело дыша: он настолько задумался, что не заметил, как пришёл куда-то, где доселе не бывал ни разу. Возможно, это было одно из тех мест, куда его не пускали, как, например, в случае с Папайрусом, который когда-то рос в криогенной капсуле. Это была абсолютно пустая комната, лишь на противоположной стене каким-то чудом уцелевший висел зелёного цвета камень, вделанный прямо в стену. Он был ромбовидной формы и будто бы просил, чтобы его нажали. Санс остановился прямо перед стенкой, чувствуя себя неимоверно глупо: застрял где-то в руинах Настоящей Лаборатории, один, раненый, не знающий, что делать дальше.  
Рука потянулась к камешку, не вызывавшему вообще никаких чувств. И когда пальцы коснулись его поверхности, скелет, почему-то не ожидавший обычной прохлады, отдёрнул руку, активируя магию и готовясь защищаться, если вдруг понадобится. Однако камень в стене был лишь частью обычного механического устройства, чей силуэт монстр с трудом, но проглядывал сквозь стену: значит, зрение его не обмануло. Он действительно мог видеть сквозь предметы, если хотел. По-видимому, здесь не стояло никаких защитных заклинаний, потому что Санс уже более спокойно нажал на камень, чувствуя, как поразительно легко для заброшенного механизма тот уходит в стену, активируя устройство.  
В стене справа появилась дверь, скрытая в полутьме, но отреагировавшая так же легко, как и сам механизм. Санс тяжко выдохнул, присматриваясь: там была лестница, круто уходящая куда-то вниз, словно под Настоящей Лабораторией была ещё пара этажей Самой Настоящей Лаборатории. Иначе объяснить то, почему это место явно уцелело, было невозможно. Вероятно, этот этаж оказался выстроен из камня, может, даже из магического камня, которого в Подземелье было чрезвычайно мало, но лишь он мог выдержать удар от рухнувших этажей Лаборатории здесь, наверху. Или же этаж был укреплён ещё дополнительно. Но тогда возникал вопрос: зачем? Что здесь находилось, раз сюда никого не пускали, кроме самих учёных, судя по всему? Знает ли Гастер об этом месте?  
Сансу терять было нечего, и он уверенно ступил на лестницу, решив дойти до конца и убедиться, что там ничего нет. Ступеньки были крутыми и очень резко уходили вниз, однако сама лестница оказалась не такой уж и длинной, как ожидал скелет. Не прошло и трёх минут, как он очутился в коридоре, идущим просто прямо и явно слегка под углом, будто бы спускаясь ещё ниже.  
Монстр снова вздохнул и побрёл дальше, изредка спотыкаясь и чувствуя, как наваливает на тело усталость. Хотелось просто лечь там же, где он идёт, и не двигаться, позволяя организму набраться сил. Но отдыхать в незнакомом месте было чревато последствиями, и, несмотря на полное отсутствие каких-либо монстров, Сансу спокойнее не было. Он упрямо шагал вперёд, радуясь, что гул в голове стих, а к боли в поломанных рёбрах он уже привык. И стоило отвлечься буквально на секунду, как неподалёку на мгновение вспыхнула чья-то магия. В этот раз Санс смог засечь её и вызвал несколько костей, одинаково готовых как нападать, так и защищать его.  
В нескольких шагах впереди, в небольшом закутке, обнаружилась железная дверь, закрытая лишь на засов снаружи. Монстр мог бы выдрать стальные пластины с корнем и ворваться внутрь ураганом, но сейчас это было неправильно: он ослаблен, а остаточный след был слишком маленьким, чтобы точно определить, кому он принадлежал. В нём сквозило что-то знакомое, но что именно – скелет так и не смог понять.  
По-хорошему, стоило бы пройти мимо и пойти дальше. Возможно, где-то там есть выход, потому что в целом это место выглядело абсолютно не тронутым разрушениями сверху. Здесь точно было что-то важное, что защищали всеми силами. А раз его защищали, значит, должны были сделать несколько входов и выходов на случаи чрезвычайных ситуаций, как та авария, устроенная скелетом.  
Санс из книг знал, что на Поверхности люди поговаривали: любопытство кошку сгубило. Это означало, что чем меньше ты проявляешь интереса, тем больше шансов у тебя выжить. И если ты хочешь жить, то просто уходи от места, предмета или явления, которое гипотетически может нанести непоправимый вред твоему здоровью. Однако скелет оказался настолько заинтригован, что подошёл к двери и, оглядываясь, тихо приподнял засов, вытаскивая его из петель. Дверцы выглядели такими же новыми, разработанными, и когда Санс осторожно ступил внутрь, они не скрипнули, выдавая его присутствие.  
Комната, куда он попал, была средних размеров, и по ней было видно, что там кто-то жил. Причём постоянно и в данный момент тоже. Иначе как объяснить разобранную постель, на которой кто-то будто бы недавно лежал? Или, например, стол с раскрытой книгой на нём, а подле – тетрадь и ручку. На небольшой тумбе стоял контейнер с частично съеденной едой и даже немного тёплый, иначе мясом не пахло бы, и Санс бы запах не учуял.  
\- Кто здесь? – решился он задать вопрос, надеясь, что не Гастер. Хотя Вингдингсу трудновато было бы скрывать свою энергетику: слишком уж она тяжёлая, да и все обитатели Лаборатории знакомы с ней. Тут же было что-то другое.  
Не успел монстр закончить вопрос, как к нему стремительно метнулась тень с тихим шипением, сжимающая в руке что-то длинное и продолговатое. Предмет царапнул скелета по щеке, а удар по зубам чуть не выбил очередную маленькую косточку, однако нападавшему явно не хватало сил, потому что ощущение от удара и реальность друг другу не соответствовали. Санс отступил назад, и ярко-жёлтое, поразительно знакомое копьё воткнулось в пол, где он стоял секундой ранее.  
\- Какого?.. – Андайн вздрогнула, увидев скелета. Сам Санс выглядел не менее удивлённо. А когда ундина зашлась кашлем, пачкая пол кровью, и рухнула на колени, даже подумал, что ей можно было бы помочь доползти хотя бы до постели. Что он и сделал.  
Монстр вытянулась на матрасе, с опаской поглядывая на скелета, нависшего над ней и рассматривающего своего бывшего противника, убившего Фриск. Девушка была худой, измождённой, с впалыми щеками и полувысушенными жабрами, что изредка трепетали. Кончики плавников безжизненно опустились, а яркие рыжие, почти красные волосы спутались, образуя абсолютно жалкое зрелище. Один глаз забинтован, ровно как и четыре пятых всего тела.  
\- Не знал, что ты выжила, - молвил Санс, не понимая, что он чувствует: где-то в глубине души поднялась волна ненависти, ведь Андайн виновна в смерти человека, что вызывал в нём симпатию. Однако с другой стороны она сейчас была кем угодно, но не противником. Уж точно не ему.  
\- Как видишь, - прохрипела та, с трудом отрывая взгляд и ища что-то в комнате.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – Санс присел рядом, всё ещё собранный и внимательный: сомнительно, что ундина обманывает его, но получить ещё одним копьём в глаз не хотелось бы.  
\- Дай воды, - захрипела она и вновь зашлась кашлем, выгибаясь на постели и пачкая наволочку кровавыми разводами.  
Санс бегло осмотрел комнату, выискивая воду, которую обнаружил в стакане на столе. Он стоял чуть дальше раскрытой книги, и скелет попросту не заметил его. Магическая красная ладошка обхватила стекло и доставила его по назначению. Другая рука приподняла голову ундины, позволяя ей жадно вылакать весь стакан, а затем осторожно опустила обратно на подушку.  
\- И что теперь? Убьёшь меня? – Андайн была в своём репертуаре. – Самое время, - ухмыльнулась она, - пока я без сил и не могу дать тебе отпор.  
\- Для кашляющей кровью ты слишком много болтаешь, - резонно заметил Санс, - но слова словами, а битва битвой. Если я захочу с тобой поквитаться, то только на равных.  
\- Какой благородный, - фыркнула та, кое-как повернувшись набок и удобно устроившись, упираясь коленями в бедро скелета, сидевшего рядом.  
\- Неинтересно убивать и без того ходячий труп, - парировал монстр. – Что с тобой приключилось?  
\- Если из вежливости спрашиваешь, то не стоит. Лучше добей, - буркнула та, - я ведь грохнула твоего человека, хе-хе. Помнишь?  
\- Помню, - кивнул Санс, - и мы ещё сразимся, но позже.  
Боль в Душе снова всколыхнулась, но чуть слабее. Да и Андайн сейчас не была образцом воинственности и желания сражаться. Это охладило волну ненависти, превращая её, скорее, в тяжёлое и временное, но принятие.  
\- Я серьёзно, Андайн, как ты выжила? – монстр снова окинул её внимательным взглядом. – Я ведь стрелял в упор. Ты не могла уйти из-под атаки.  
\- Я и не уходила, - чуть пожала плечами ундина, - меня телепортировали. Причём бросили сразу в восстанавливающую ванну.  
\- Кто? Даже у Гастера нет способностей к телепортации и телепатии, - удивился Санс. – Ни у кого их нет. Это за гранью фантастики! Уж ты-то должна знать.  
\- Мы не знаем, что есть у Гастера, а чего нет, - резонно заметила Андайн. – И нет, меня спас не совсем монстр…  
\- Ты всё больше путаешь меня, - признался скелет.  
Кто среди них обладал силой, способной прорывать пространство и перемещать объекты из одной точки в другую? Санс знал, что он был одним из самых сильных монстров, но подобное не подвластно даже ему. И Вингдингсу Гастеру – тоже. Он точно знал это, иначе тот ушёл бы от его атаки так же легко, как и телепортировал Андайн минутой ранее. Но он защищался от него собственными бластерами и при этом пострадал. Мало, но всё же. Значит, этим монстром был кто-то другой.  
\- Ты не поверишь мне, если я расскажу, - усмехнулась ундина. – Ты слышал когда-нибудь о… Потерянной душе?  
\- Серьёзно? – монстр удивлённо воззрился на новоявленного врага. – Это же сказки сказочные.  
\- Я тоже так думала, - Андайн погрузилась в воспоминания. – Я плохо помню, что произошло. Знаю только, что просто стояла и смотрела, как твой луч летит ко мне, думала, что всё, это конец, что я столько всего не сделала, но при этом не жалела, что погибаю: с тобой было интересно сражаться, и я не испытывала сожаления, что погибаю именно так. А потом… потом я увидела чью-то фигуру…  
Санс терпеливо, но при этом заинтересованно слушал её.  
\- Это был монстр, но я никогда его не видела, - продолжала ундина, - он был очень низкий. Где-то… мне по бедро всего лишь. Представляешь?  
Санс, который сам-то был Андайн чуть ниже груди, задумчиво кивнул: он знал совсем мало монстров, которые были ниже его самого. По большей части все были, наоборот, выше.  
\- Он висел в воздухе, прямо напротив моего лица. Мне казалось, что время замерло, что твоя атака замедлилась настолько, что я бы успела уйти из-под неё, сходить в столовую, поесть, вернуться, раскрасить маску дока как-нибудь, а потом вернуться уже сюда. И при этом твоя атака всё ещё не достигла бы цели! – вещала девушка. – Этот монстр… он улыбнулся мне, а потом просто прислонился своим лбом к моему.  
\- Чрезвычайно странно, - пробормотал скелет. – Я даже не представляю, о ком идёт речь. Может, здесь живёт кто-то, о ком мы не знаем? В конце концов, у Лаборатории крайне много собственных секретов. И мы, простые подопытные, в них, разумеется, не посвящены.  
\- Я тоже так думала, - согласилась с ним Андайн, - но потом я много думала и поняла, что это маловероятно. Всё-таки подобного рода способности слишком… необычны. Да, монстра могли бы скрывать, но представь, что он на протяжении всей жизни живёт один. Он бы свихнулся, понимаешь? И начал бы творить глупости.  
\- Например, переноситься в другие места, где есть другие монстры, с которыми можно общаться, - поддержал её мысль скелет. – И кто-то да знал бы о нём.  
\- Но никто не знает! – ундина вновь закашлялась, но в этот раз обошлось без кровавого харканья. – И пока что я всё-таки склонна думать, что это была Потерянная душа. Он перенёс меня в восстанавливающую ванну, где и оставил, а буквально через минуту туда… ворвались учёные, которые и помогли мне восстановиться.  
\- Как-то подозрительно всё это, - Санс хрустнул костяшками пальцев. – Потерянная душа – сказки…  
\- Знаю, звучит действительно так, словно всё это за гранью фантастики, - ундина прикрыла глаза, отдыхая. – Но меня почти в буквальном смысле собирали по кускам. Ты почти полностью уничтожил моё тело. А тот… монстр, он спас мою Душу, не дал ей распасться. Не знаю, как, но он будто бы коснулся её в момент, когда прижимался ко мне лбом, хотя я точно знаю, что рук у него не было!  
\- Не было рук? – Санс нахмурился. – А он случаем… не был похож на маленького такого… ящера? На голове несколько шипов, а он сам в полоску? Неуклюжий такой.  
\- Звучит так, словно ты его знаешь, - Андайн не спала, но с прикрытыми глазами ей было легче. – В целом, похож, но насчёт неуклюжести я не знаю. Он же висел в воздухе, а не ходил, - девушка чувствовала, что разговор её выматывает. – И я не уверена, но, по-моему, там не было полосок. Больше клеточки… одинаковые такие.  
\- Спать хочешь? – монстр внимательно осмотрел бывшую соперницу. – Может, отдохнёшь? Тебе это явно необходимо…  
\- Ага, - зевнула ундина, моментально проваливаясь в сон.  
Санс несколько секунд удивлённо смотрел на неё, после чего мягко усмехнулся: хоть он и не был в восторге от такого поворота событий, но в целом всё было неплохо. Может, самому стоит немного отдохнуть? Раз Андайн сейчас живёт здесь, и никто об этом не знает, значит, кому-то это надо… И скелет может позволить себе немного прикорнуть. А потом, когда он проснётся, то решит, что делать дальше.

Сон был крепким, здоровым, приятным. И Сансу даже не хотелось просыпаться. Однако всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец, и из царства Морфея пришлось выныривать в том числе. Скелет потянулся, разминая кости: он уснул сидя и провёл в таком положении несколько часов, что было, мягко говоря, не очень удобно.  
Андайн проснулась, когда монстр потягивался и кое-как разминался, насколько ему позволяло его физическое состояние. Ссадины поджили, но поломанное ребро и редкая боль в затылке всё ещё сопровождали.  
\- Кто знает о том, что ты здесь? – без обиняков, в лоб спросил Санс. – Если верить твоему описанию, то одна ты выжить банально не могла.  
\- Альфис, - немного помолчав, честно ответила ундина. – Она знает. А Гастер… если только догадывается.  
«Значит, плюс одна причина для шантажа», - мысленно усмехнулся скелет: теперь-то ему есть, чем надавить на ящерицу, чтобы она призналась, чем занимается док.  
\- Ты же ничего не задумал? – словно интуитивно почувствовав, о чём думает монстр, поинтересовалась воительница. – Если задумал, прибью.  
\- Аж коленные чашечки трясутся, - хохотнул Санс. – Но на самом деле нет. Мне больше интересно знать, где я. Что тут?  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами повеселевшая на грамм ундина. – Я… мне запрещено выходить из комнаты. Альфис говорила, что там много датчиков, которые могут обнаружить моё местоположение и выдать его тому, кому не надо.  
Санс прямо посмотрел на Андайн: нет, никто и ничего ей не запрещал… Скорее, ундина была слишком слаба, чтобы куда-то идти. Её хватило на один крохотный удар, когда здесь появился Санс, а если угроза будет реальной, монстр просто погибнет. И ничто ей не поможет.  
\- Создай копьё, - попросил вдруг скелет.  
\- Зачем? – Андайн села на постели, внимательно глядя на него. – Ты собираешься со мной драться?  
\- Нет. Хочу посмотреть. Создай копьё, - повторил он свою просьбу.  
\- Я не собираюсь тратить свои силы на твои глупые желания, - буркнула ундина. – Отстань.  
\- Не можешь, да? – правильно понял её Санс. – Уровень магии понижен?  
Андайн смущённо-униженно отвела взгляд, фыркнув:  
\- Ещё чего.  
\- Я мог бы помочь тебе, - осторожно добавил монстр. И получил за это болезненный тычок в плечевую кость. – Да что ты?..  
\- Издеваешься? – прошипела ундина, топорща плавники и яростно сверкая глазами. – Хочешь ещё больше унизить меня? Мало было?! Да чтоб тебя Гастер на мелкие косточки разобрал!  
\- Эй-эй! – поднял руки Санс. – Я из благих побуждений.  
\- Из каких таких благих побуждений? – фырчала Андайн. – Из каких, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
\- Если я помогу восстановить тебе уровень магии, ты сама выздоровеешь быстрее, и мы сможем выбраться отсюда, а потом снова подерёмся, - честно ответил тот. – Мне кажется, это не самые плохие… мотивы.  
Ундина молчала, размышляя: в словах скелета была доля правды. Но стоит ли оно того?..  
\- Я помогу тебе преодолеть критический минимум, - мягко добавил Санс. – Остальное восстановишь со временем, но уже быстрее, чем если будешь колебаться на самой нижней границе.  
\- Через руки, - сдалась Андайн. – Душу я тебе не дам!  
\- Хорошо, - скелет удивительно мягко улыбнулся, - давай ладони.  
Он уселся на постели, обхватывая синие запястья и разворачивая их к себе внутренней стороной. Так было удобнее всего передавать энергию. Маленькие красные иглы впились в кожу, протыкая её, а затем хлынул поток магии. Андайн, сцепившая зубы, постепенно расслаблялась: магия наполняла её изнутри, залечивала многие внутренние повреждения. Девушка даже дышать стала легче, прикрыв глаза и позволяя чужой энергетике, слегка тяжеловатой, но принимаемой скользить и заполнять пробитые энергетические бреши.  
\- Хватит, - Санс сам прервал подачу, мягко вынимая иглы из кожи, видя, как моментально затягиваются еле заметные порезы.  
\- Спасибо, - смущённо, но искренне поблагодарила его ундина. – Мне гораздо лучше.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, выпрямляясь: шрамы затягивались, хоть и не до конца, а полученные раны переставали кровоточить. В идеале, ещё максимум месяц, и Андайн вернётся в строй. Потому что в противном случае, при самых хороших обстоятельствах, она бы восстановилась только через год. Не меньше. Прогнозы Альфис были неутешительными…  
\- Пройдёшься со мной? – Санс встал, ощущая, как неприятно свербит внутри: он слегка перегнул палку благотворительности и теперь сам ощущал себя опустошённым. Но его организм не был повреждён настолько сильно, он достаточно быстро восстановит свои запасы, которых и так было в достатке. Хотя ощущения оказались не очень-то приятными.  
\- Разумеется, - оскалилась Андайн: острые зубы казались ещё острее, а огненно-красные волосы были будто бы готовы вспыхнуть в буквальном смысле. Жёлтые глаза пылали старой доброй решимостью, которой были наполнены многие души монстров.  
Они поднялись, и Санса слегка повело, из-за чего он вцепился в спинку стула, приходя в себя.  
\- Давно я так хорошо себя не чувствовала, - хмыкнула ундина. – Теперь и выйти нестрашно. Справлюсь.  
\- Не переоценивай себя, - одёрнул её скелет, - ты ещё не полностью восстановила свои силы. Не надо лезть на рожон.  
\- Ага, - согласилась та, даже не думая о том, чтобы всерьёз воспринять его слова.

Монстры медленно шли по коридору, снова прямо, с интересом оглядываясь: коридор постепенно сужался, но чем ближе они подходили к металлической двери, тем плотнее и сильнее был укреплён ход. По пути им никто не попался, и это заставляло нервничать.  
Санс на удивление легко открыл железную дверь, казавшуюся ему абсолютно неподъёмной, и неуверенно вступил внутрь. Андайн за плечами немного успокаивала, однако что-то подсказывало скелету, что стоит им влипнуть, как их в мгновение ока размажут по стенке. И ничто и никто не поможет им. Здесь явно находилось что-то серьёзное.  
\- Что это? – ундина нажала на несколько кнопок на непонятной панели управления, но реакции не последовало.  
Помещение было большим, просторным, везде стояла явно дорогостоящая техника, а широкое окно, закрытое плотными жалюзи, чуть-чуть подсвечивалось встроенными лампами. Споткнуться или потеряться там было нереально, но Санс на инстинктивных уровнях чувствовал, что дела обстоят куда серьёзнее, чем ему сначала показалось.  
\- Нажми на красную кнопку, - кивнул он на панель управления, - она должна жалюзи открыть.  
Андайн молча нажала: это сработало. Помещение озарилось ярким светом, а жалюзи стали складываться в разные стороны, открывая взор на…   
\- Что это? – монстр нахмурилась, разглядывая непонятное устройство.  
За стеклом располагалась огромная металлическая конструкция, соединённая несколькими лестницами, а посредине висел приличный сгусток энергии, вибрирующий и нехорошо светящийся. Санс даже мог бы сказать, что этот сгусток его… пугает. До глубины души просто.  
\- Какая сила… - поражённо выдохнула Андайн. Скелет кивнул.  
Монстры некоторое время молча рассматривали пульсирующую энергию, которая даже на первый взгляд выглядела абсолютно нестабильной. К ней не хотелось подходить, не хотелось изучать её, не хотелось проявлять любопытство.  
\- Может, уйдём отсюда? – ундина не испытывала леденящего душу страха, но находиться здесь было опасно и неприятно.  
\- Закрой жалюзи обратно, - велел Санс, - никто не должен знать, что мы здесь были.  
Монстр вновь нажала на ту же кнопку, и озаряемое ярким светом помещение опять неторопливо погрузилось в полутьму.  
\- Разумеется, мы никому не говорим о том, что видели здесь, - озвучил и без того осознаваемый факт скелет. – Никто не должен знать.  
Андайн безмолвно кивнула – даже плавники, обычно встопорщенные, сейчас чуть уныло обвисли.  
\- Это серьёзное место, и кто-то явно следит за тем, что тут творится, - наконец, изрекла она, ощущая, как в глубине души неприятно свербит нечто. – Значит, отсюда можно выбраться куда легче, чем то, как ты сюда попал.  
\- Думаешь, я пришёл по одному из запасных путей? – уточнил Санс.  
Вообще, идея была здравая. Надо бы тут осмотреться.  
\- Нигде не видишь каких-нибудь выключателей? Свет бы не помешал. Но нормальный, - монстр собирался было активировать магию, но Андайн оказалась умнее: она просто вернулся к двери и щёлкнула выключателем, закономерно и логично обнаружившимся именно там, заливая комнату тускло-жёлтым светом.  
\- Пойдёт? – ехидно ухмыльнулась она.  
Санс кивнул.

Лифт они обнаружили не сразу. Кабинка на две персоны коварно притаилась за полкой с папками, забитыми документацией, которую монстры решили сейчас не трогать. Выступ оказался на колёсиках и легко отъехал от стены. Настолько легко, что не было ни скрипа, ни скрежета.  
\- Рискнёшь? – уточнила Андайн. – А то, может, лучше не надо? Дождёмся Альфис, она тебя выведет.  
\- Гастер может заподозрить что-то, если меня долго не будет, а это не есть хорошо, - скелет хмыкнул. – Я поеду. Но вот тебе лучше остаться.  
\- Я и не собиралась тащить свою тушку наверх, - ухмыльнулась ундина, - рано ещё.  
\- Тогда до встречи. Надеюсь, мы ещё столкнёмся в битве, - Санс протянул ей руку.  
\- Разумеется, - Андайн пожала её в ответ, - и спасибо за помощь. Думаю, сейчас я ещё быстрее пойду на поправку.  
\- Полка, свет, дверь, - проинструктировал её напоследок Санс, - надеюсь, никто не заметит, что здесь кто-то был.  
\- Да мы ничего особо и не трогали.  
\- Порой, достаточно ручку не так положить, чтобы понять, что кто-то здесь хозяйничал.  
Андайн кивнула. Больше они не разговаривали. Не было смысла.  
Санс ткнул в кнопку вызова лифта, терпеливо ожидая его прибытия – тот явно полз откуда-то с верхних этажей, потому что ждать пришлось достаточно долго. Когда, наконец, створки распахнулись, скелет уверенно шагнул вперёд: хуже не будет. А так есть шанс выбраться.  
\- Я сам скажу Альфис, что был здесь, - всё же решился бросить скелет. – Не нервируй её, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - буркнула ундина, закатив глаза.  
Она терпеливо дождалась, пока створки лифта захлопнутся, а кабинка после рывка неторопливо поползёт вверх. Только после этого монстр вернула полку на место, осмотрела комнату и, выключив свет, покинула её, закрыв за собой дверь. Пора было возвращаться к себе – уставшее тело требовало отдыха. Да и Альфис могла скоро появиться.

Сансу казалось, что он был готов ко всему. Он не знал, куда ведёт эта небольшая шахта, не знал, где окажется, когда двери откроются, не знал, кто будет снаружи. Может, даже сам Гастер. И как объяснять ему, что скелет делал в секретных тоннелях Настоящей Лаборатории? По идее, можно было бы сказать правду, пусть даже умолчав об Андайн – это не самое главное среди того, что с ним приключилось.  
Когда двери вновь распахнулись, - но уже с другой стороны, с противоположной, - Санс выдохнул: от ужаса и облегчения одновременно. Его действительно занесло в знакомый кабинет Вингдингса Гастера, где учёного на данный момент по чрезвычайно счастливому стечению обстоятельств не было.  
Монстр выскочил из лифта и не успел заметить, как двери закрылись, а непонятный механизм моментально скрыл сам лифт за одним из стеллажей, который отодвинуть уже вручную было, в общем-то, нереально.  
«Нужно вернуться в комнату», - подумал Санс. Да, Гастера здесь нет, можно было бы прошерстить его документацию, поискать что-то, но скелет не знал, когда док вернётся. Ведь это могло произойти в любой момент, по факту. И попасться за столь непотребным занятием совсем не улыбалось.  
Монстр направился к двери и дёрнул за ручку. Закрыто.  
\- Шлак!  
Санс начинал нервничать. Сказывалась усталость, общее напряжение, да и вообще произошло столько событий! И появилось ещё больше вопросов, нежели ответов. Это можно было приравнивать к сильному стрессу.  
Скелет уселся на пол там, где он и стоял, раздумывая. Док был хитрым и изворотливым. У него всегда были запасные планы, а значит, выбраться из кабинета можно было как-то ещё. Может, вентиляция? Санс осмотрелся в полутьме, решив не включать свет – не стоит привлекать к себе внимание. Расслабившись, монстр выпустил немного магии, полыхнувшей в глазнице, и принялся изучать кабинет, позволяя мыслям течь абсолютно свободно, не контролируя их. Взгляд скользил по стеллажам, по столу, по стульям и документам, по небольшому окну и люстре, по потолку и стенам.  
И не сразу, но Санс понял, что он прослеживает какой-то слабый отпечаток, похожий на тоненькую ниточку. Он вздрогнул, но попытался вновь расслабиться, чтобы узнать, к чему ведёт этот след. Ниточка тянулась от дверной ручки, через стол, к одному из шкафов, где смутно угадывался продолговатый прямоугольный предмет. Санс рискнул достать его и с удивлением обнаружил, что это был ключ. Такой же, какой висел у Гастера на связке, которую тот всегда носил с собой. Собственно, этот ключ и был одним из запасных планов учёного на случай, если что-то может пойти не так.  
\- Неплохо, - пробормотал скелет, вертя ключ. – И никаких проблем.  
Наваждение уже исчезло, оставляя после себя осознанную мысль, что над этим явлением нужно подумать.  
Санс быстро и без проблем открыл дверь, отметив про себя, что ключ он вернёт попозже: неплохо было бы сделать слепок. Главное, разобраться с этим побыстрее. А остальное уже неважно: сейчас ему хотелось вернуться к Папайрусу.


	6. 3.4

Альфис действительно подготовила для них тренировочную комнату, и Санс чуть ли не в тот же день потащил туда ворчащего Папайруса. Тот недовольно бубнил всю дорогу, и когда за ними закрылась дверь, Санс, наконец, позволил себе громко рассмеяться.  
\- Ты забавный, когда ворчишь, - сквозь смех, выдавил монстр, - но сейчас я хочу попробовать кое-что иное.  
\- Конкретнее, - Папс скрестил руки на груди, ощущая себя дискомфортно: на них привычно смотрели одинокие глаза камер, наверху стоял один из очередных ассистентов, но сам факт того, что теперь они вдвоём должны были тренироваться – пожалуй, именно это больше всего остального заставляло скелета нервничать.  
\- Познакомься с моими малышами, - Санс, отошедший от него на несколько метров, резво крутанулся на носках кроссовок, пафосно взмахнув развязанными шнурками, - Гастер-бластеры!  
За его спиной разом вспыхнули по одному глазу с разных сторон, и Папайрус, затаив дыханием и отступив на шаг, с трепетом в душе лицезрел, как обретают очертания черепа зверей, пышущих энергией и жадно рассматривающих его.  
\- Это… что это? – Папс решительно шагнул вперёд, переводя взгляд с одной головы на другую.  
\- Моё оружие, - просто ответил Санс, - я основывался на прототипах оружия дока, а потом самостоятельно довёл их до ума и теперь могу пользоваться ими так, как посчитаю нужным. Они красавцы, правда? – он ухмыльнулся.  
\- О да-а-а… - Папайрус медленно двинулся к нему, - я хочу их потрогать.  
\- Вперёд, - низкорослый монстр еле заметным кивком головы направил один из бластеров к боссу, чтобы тому проще было изучить увиденное.  
Папайрус довольно смело поднял руку и коснулся ею переносицы черепа зверя, оглаживая и рассматривая. Тот терпеливо висел перед ним, вперившись сформированным зрачком в одной из глазниц в яркий шарф на шее Папса. Может быть, он узнал вещь Санса и теперь пытался понять, почему она не на хозяине.  
\- Ты ему нравишься, - Санс погладил второй бластер, - он сейчас начнёт шалить, - усмехнулся он.  
Папс не успел спросить, что тот имел в виду, когда Гастер-бластер резко дёрнулся вперёд и носом подцепил скелета, взмывая в воздух, вынуждая того царапать кости, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Череп гортанно зарычал и подкинул Папайруса в воздухе, поймав его за шарф зубами. Санс, окончательно развеселившись, хохотал внизу во весь голос, представляя, как Вингдингс будет смотреть на записи всю эту клоунаду, сопровождаемую громкой и нецензурной руганью Папса.  
\- Опусти меня, тварь летучая! – вопил Папайрус. – Эй! Хватит! Санс!  
Скелет махнул рукой, и бластер послушно опустил его друга, выплюнув обмусоленный шарф, который красиво накрыл всю голову Папса, лишив того зрения на несколько секунд.  
\- Ещё раз выкинешь такое, получишь, - разъярённо прошипел скелет, с омерзением держа кончиками пальцев мокрый угол шарфа.  
\- Как скажешь, босс, - Санс хихикнул. А в следующее мгновение вновь стал серьёзным, - но пора переходить к тренировке. Тебя выбрал именно этот бластер, поэтому взаимодействовать ты будешь именно с ним.  
\- Думаешь, я смогу воссоздать что-то подобное? – Папс фыркнул. – Не знаю всего механизма техники, но что-то мне подсказывает, что она очень… энергоёмкая.  
\- И именно поэтому к созданию подобного оружия мы подойдём чуть позже, - Санс опять грубо, но дружески царапнул второй бластер по переносице, из-за чего тот довольно вздохнул. – Попробуй активировать на руках магию, посмотрим, как мой бластер на неё отреагирует.  
Папс, опять разворчавшись, вытянул руки вперёд и сосредоточился: на кончиках фаланг заполыхали алые искры, которые стремительно заскользили по рукам, окутывая собой ладони. Бластер завис напротив скелета, не мигая, глядя на яркие огоньки, привлёкшие к себе его внимание. Они оба не видели, как Санс вскочил на второй бластер и поднялся в воздух, удобно усевшись там и наблюдая за происходящим, координируя.  
Папайрус осторожно подошёл поближе и коснулся кончиками пальцев лба зверя. Тот утробно заурчал, а после заластился к рукам, будто бы признавая магию, соглашаясь взаимодействовать с ней.  
\- Не бойся, Папс, он принимает тебя и не обидит, - донёсся сверху голос Санса.  
Скелет кивнул, но желание отпрянуть подавил в себе огромной силой воли: бластер отодвинулся и резко распахнул пасть, скапливая в глубине энергию для атаки, но не нападая. Папайрус перевёл панический взгляд на Санса, но тот кивнул, поддерживая. И монстр медленно, чертовски медленно протянул руку вперёд, опасаясь, что бластер в любой момент может захлопнуть пасть и просто откусить ему конечность. Но тот послушно завис перед ним, давая доступ к своему… нутру. И когда ладонь, окружённая красным пламенем, коснулась магии внутри черепа зверя, Папайрус с удивлением понял, что эта энергия другая, но она близка ему. Собственная душа певуче отозвалась на касание к другой магии.  
\- Соединись с ним, - голос Санса доносился до Папайруса как сквозь вату, - возьми его в руки и надень. Вы идеально сбалансированы и подходите друг другу. Вы сможете создать идеальную атаку. Атаку, которая, быть может, пробьёт Барьер в людской мир.  
Папайрус, как в тумане, вынул руку из пасти, и Бластер захлопнул рот, гипнотизируя его взглядом. Скелет спокойно погасил пламя и взял череп в руки, медленно развернул его, помедлив буквально с секунду, надел его на голову.  
Санс подался вперёд, всматриваясь в происходящее, фиксируя всё то, что там творилось.  
Папайрус замер, стоя с бластером на голове: мистическое чувство таинственности стремительно проходило, уступая ощущению абсурда происходящего. Монстр собрался было стащить с себя чужую голову, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, как вдруг понял, что не может это сделать. Кости черепа сузились у основания шеи, а сама голова вытянулась, и Папайрус понял, что энергия, которую он только что трогал руками, стремительно приближается к нему самому: не прошло и нескольких секунд, как комнату разрезал крик.  
Санс дёрнулся было, но удержал себя: Папс должен пройти через это, как бы больно или неприятно ему не было. Смотреть на корчащегося друга было почти больно, но Санс верил, что тот выдержит испытание, что он пройдёт его с гордостью, что выдержит всё, чтобы потом… помочь ему, Сансу, в его огромном многоступенчатом плане.  
Папайрус захлёбывался магией, чувствуя, как она проникает в него через рот, стекает по горлу вниз, омывает собой душу, растекается по костям, изменяя их. Скелет не понял, когда он упал на колени, хрипя на полу и оставляя на нём же глубокие борозды от пальцев. Или от когтей? Папс не знал: обе глазницы горели так, словно ему в глаза уже с полчаса светили лазером, выжигая их намертво. Слышался хруст костей, и оглушённый Папайрус подумал, что голова бластера просто свернёт ему сейчас шею. Слишком уж страшные звуки, слишком уж всё непонятно.  
Санс не видел себя со стороны. Сейчас, именно в этот момент он больше всего был похож на Гастера: с такой безумной улыбкой, подавшийся вперёд, желающий добиться ошеломительного результата! Папс зашипел, корчась на полу, извиваясь и выгибаясь – он уже не кричал, лишь скалил зубы, теряя себя и растворяясь в магии низкорослого скелета. Кажется, затея удалась.  
Папайрус замер, тяжело дыша и распластавшись по полу. Не сразу, но он понял, что видит теперь мир как-то иначе. Очертания предметов расплывались, но зато взгляду предстала Душа – и не одна! Папс видел все души в радиусе нескольких метров, и ближе всех светилась ярко-красная, принадлежащая… Сансу? Да, ему. Папайрус привстал, опираясь на руки, и недовольно ворча: почти как настоящий Папс. Хотя захотелось привстать ещё чуть-чуть, может, даже сесть на корточки и податься вперёд, словно дикий зверь, потому что опираться на хвост было неудобно. Стоп. Хвост?  
Санс, затаив дыхание, опустился обратно на пол и соскочил со второго бластера, не отрывая взгляда от видоизменившегося Папайруса: тот даже сидя выглядел выше, опаснее, смертоноснее. Скелет пока изучал самого себя, приноравливался к иному уровню восприятия окружающего мира, с любопытством рассматривал когтеобразные пальцы и постоянно отвлекался на длинный гибкий хвост. Санс осторожно подошёл к нему и позвал его:  
\- Босс? Ты слышишь меня, босс?  
Монстр резко вздёрнул голову, оказавшись чуть выше уровня глаз Санса, разглядывая его и улавливая на периферии сознания мысль, что скелет ему нравится. Облизать бы всего, чтоб верещал от восторга и просил ещё, ластясь к зверю, к его яркой, яростно трепещущей душе.  
\- Папс? – скелет осторожно шагнул вперёд, готовый в любой момент отразить атаку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Папайрус молчал, не видя смысла в том, чтобы говорить: ему было хорошо. Его наполняла небывалая сила, которую хотелось выплеснуть. А сладкий скелетик был так близко, его душа так соблазнительно пахла. Он гортанно заурчал и подался вперёд, успокаивая своим урчанием, словно говоря, что ему можно доверять.  
Санс мысленно усмехнулся: всё шло по плану, и Папайрус на подсознательном уровне тянулся к нему, пусть даже ведомый не совсем… обычными желаниями. Он подошёл к хищному зверю практически вплотную и медленно поднял руку, намереваясь того погладить, дать понять, что бояться нечего, что здесь все свои. К тому же, ассистент за обманчиво толстым стеклом, кажется, вышел, а значит, несмотря на продолжающуюся запись происходящего, можно позволить себе чуть больше.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого, - Санс приобнял босса за звериную голову, шепча вкрадчиво, соблазнительно, - и тебе придётся постараться, чтобы удовлетворить меня.  
Папайрус зарычал, привставая на ногах, и закинул руки на плечи того, кто был ниже его действительно почти в два раза. Санс огладил сильно вытянувшийся позвоночник и, скосив взгляд, обнаружил, как заинтересованно шуршит по полу хвост, тянувшийся из копчика: на такой эффект он не рассчитывал, но соединившаяся магия решила, что подобная форма собственного выражения будет максимально удобной и полезной.  
Папс с шумом втянул носовыми пазухами воздух, пропитанный Сансом, и рывком швырнул его на пол, нависая сверху. Скелет глухо вскрикнул, но даже не подумал о том, чтобы закрыться. Наоборот, он ещё ближе прильнул к твердокаменному скелету, что нависал над ним, обнюхивая и утробно рыча, постукивая когтями по полу и будто размышляя, какой подход наилучшим образом скажется на предстоящем развлечении. Но Санс вдруг осторожно отпустил его, не отрывая заинтригованного взора от огня желания в пустынных глазницах, перевернулся на живот и игриво вильнул задом, приглашая. Папс широко облизнул острые зубы ярко-красным языком и продвинулся вперёд, закрывая собой партнёра почти полностью, оставив на обозрение невидимым зрителям разве что белёсую макушку.  
Санс понимал, что сейчас требовать от Папайруса каких-то прелюдий глупо и бессмысленно: тот был сосредоточен только на одном, и если не противиться ему, то можно обойтись минимумом повреждений, которые быстро затянутся сами по себе, без врачебного вмешательства.  
\- Ну же, босс, я знаю, что ты хочешь этого, - пророкотал Санс, - не тяни, - он опять вильнул бёдрами, но зверь молчал, рассматривая его. А затем одним движением ловко поддел куртку с белым мехом и стащил его с широких плечевых костей, отбрасывая в сторону. И при этом не разрывая в клочья, что удивительно. Санс верно понял намёк и осторожно задрал футболку, к самым плечам, тем самым давая почти полноценный доступ к своему телу.  
Папайрус прижался к нему со спины, навалившись всем весом, принялся ёрзать, шумно дыша в затылок. Одной рукой он упирался в пол, а второй принялся лихорадочно скользить по всем костям, до которых дотягивался. Монстр глухо ворчал, прижимаясь к скелету, раззадоривая его, желая обладать, но не причиняя боль. И Санс отзывался на ласку, начиная порывисто дышать и недвусмысленно ёрзать, ощущая, как в тазобедренную кость упирается нечто, что должно упираться совсем в другое место.  
\- Давай же, - прохрипел он, на ощупь добираясь до пряжки ремня и дёргая её.  
Не с первого раза, но её удалось расстегнуть, и Папайрус уже сам сдёрнул с широких костей штаны, всаживая материализовавшийся член между ног Санса и возбуждённо урча.  
Санс похолодел: босс прокачался во всех смыслах, и то, что сейчас касалось его собственного члена, казалось раза в четыре больше, чем у Папайруса было до этого. Однако пути назад нет, и скелет вновь завёл руку за спину, выуживая горячий и сочащийся густыми каплями энергии член, направляя его в себя. Первый толчок был болезненным, но оказалось, что размеры Папса монстр чуть-чуть преувеличил. Да, ярко-алая плоть была больше, но не настолько, как со страху подумалось ширококостному скелету.  
Хватило нескольких грубоватых, но постепенно углубляющихся толчков в магическое уплотнение, прежде чем Санс позволил себе окончательно распластаться на полу и просто подвывать в голос, чувствуя, как его таранят, как поскрипывают кости, а во время слишком сильных толчков даже будто бы ломаются. Но ощущения были обманчивыми, и скелет прогнулся в позвоночнике, оттопыривая бёдра, пропуская босса в себя всё глубже и глубже, пока тот утробно рычал и влажно вылизывал его шейные позвонки и затылок.  
Санс опять упирался руками в пол, пока сверху над ним пыхтел Папайрус, дико довольный тем, что скелетик самолично дал ему понять, что он принадлежит только ему и никому больше. Полуоформленная мысль о том, что эта груда костей, какой бы вредной она иногда ни бывала (видимо, Папсу удалось вставить свои пять копеек в их общее сознание), всё-таки признавала его единоличным властителем.  
Хватило нескольких минут, растягивающих обоюдное удовольствие, чтобы вцепиться в доверчиво оголённые рёбра и, в порыве экстаза, сломать парочку из них. Санс закричал: где-то на границе сознания билась мысль, что ему опять, в очередной раз придётся сращивать свои многострадальные рёбра. Но в следующее мгновение на кости обильно брызнула горячая энергия, которая моментально впиталась в них, растекаясь приятным теплом по нутру, устремляясь к рёбрам и с силой выправляя их обратно, восстанавливая. Санс не сдержал очередного крика.  
Папайрус довольно урчал, не спеша выпускать свою законную добычу из рук, не удержавшись и ещё несколько раз лизнув его, заставляя Санса, хихикая, ёрзать, пытаясь избежать щекочущих прикосновений. И они оба настолько увлеклись, что не заметили, как в помещении погас свет.  
\- Эй, босс, - Санс кое-как вывернулся из стальной хватки и натянул на себя штаны, чувствуя, что начинает замерзать, - тут что-то странное.  
Папайрус-бластер поочерёдно мигнул обеими глазницами и зевнул. В тот самый момент, когда вся Настоящая Лаборатория начала ходить ходуном, сотрясая все стены, потолки и полы, вибрируя так, словно где-то в её глубине сразу на всю мощность заработал огромный генератор. Погасший свет заморгал, и Санс, зашипев, вцепился в Папса: оставалось несколько мгновений до того, как он произнесёт роковые слова. Зверь обнял его в ответ, усевшись на пол, обхватив всеми конечностями, включая хвост, ширококостного скелета.  
Лаборатория перестала трястись, свет ещё раз мигнул и включился. Санс затаил дыхание: три, два, один…  
Послышался ужасный грохот, а вся Лаборатория погрузилась в тревожные вопли сирен. Стены завибрировали вновь, затем загрохотали, и Санс с каким-то спокойно-ехидным удивлением увидел, как комната, где были ассистенты, будто бы продавливается. Учёные там явно визжали, но энергетический всплеск, что пришёл к ним от ядра, в буквальном смысле вдавил несчастных докторов в стекло, размазывая их останки по гладкой поверхности.  
Папс зарычал и, не теряя времени, активировал защитный барьер, с которым Санс ему помог: не прошло и нескольких секунд, как они оба почувствовали, что невероятная сила, можно сказать, безграничная, стремится уничтожить их, наваливаясь на защитный купол, пытаясь сломать, раздавить его. Однако источник этой силы был слишком далеко, и скелет с золотым клыком ухмыльнулся: пора.  
\- Босс, - позвал он зверя: тот повернул к нему голову и вперился в его лицо тяжёлым взглядом одной глазницы, - мы должны убить Вингдингса Гастера.  
Хищник выдохнул сквозь носовые пазухи, словно размышляя, а затем поднялся: объединённые разумы двух существ уже нашли тёмно-фиолетовую, почти чёрную и будто гниющую ДУШУ учёного, добраться до которого было лишь вопросом времени.

*** 

_Санс чисто символически постучался в кабинет доктора Альфис и сразу же вошёл, не дождавшись приглашения._  
\- Совсем страх потерял? – ящерица гневно взглянула на него. – Принёс книги?  
\- Не-а, - флегматично ответил тот, - там обвал случился, и я их потерял, извини.  
\- Значит, сделка расторгнута. Убирайся, если больше нечего сказать, - учёная поправила очки, съехавшие на нос, и опять уткнулась в документы: Гастер сильно злился из-за того, что не понимал, что творится с Ядром. И Альфис должна была помочь ему разобраться в обнаружившейся проблеме.  
\- Вообще-то… - Санс нагло и демонстративно уселся напротив, закинув ноги на стол, - мне очень даже есть, что сказать.  
Альфис прошипела что-то нецензурное и сама откинулась на спинку кресла, ожидая речи.  
\- Ты всё ещё можешь мне рассказать о том, что за херня творится в тоннелях под Лабораторией. Да-да, Альфис, в тех самых, специально укреплённых и ведущих к огромному шару энергии, что дрожит и мечется среди стен.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - фыркнула та, - по голове прилетело, пока от обвала смывался?  
\- А вот Андайн может подтвердить мои слова, - Санс не улыбался, глядя на фаланги пальцев и чувствуя, как физически ощутимо меняется атмосфера в кабинете. – Ох, прости, кажется, я забыл сказать, что нашёл её там же, внизу, живую и относительно невредимую. Интересно, доктор Гастер знает, что его лучшая сучка среди ассистентов мутит воду за его спиной, а? – он посмотрел на Альфис, прямо в глаза, давя и провоцируя.  
Ящерица с силой сжала ручку, что держала в ладони, ощущая, как впиваются её очертания в кожу, неприятно, почти болезненно.  
\- Неловко получилось, правда? – продолжил Санс. – Док не в курсе, а тут я… с такой ценной информацией. Думаю, он позволит мне творить чуть-чуть больше, чем мне можно сейчас, если я расскажу о том, что видел. Ты ведь всё равно не успеешь спасти свою подружку, а отчитываться перед доком придётся в любом случае, - он холодно взглянул на неё: учёная молчала, словно проглотив язык, - если, конечно, ты не расскажешь мне, теперь уже в подробностях, что за чертовщина там происходит. И тогда, быть может, если я утолю свой интерес… я позволю тебе и дальше… плести интриги.  
Альфис всё ещё молчала, прожигая ненавистным взором дыру во лбу скелета, что столь нагло, демонстративно её сейчас шантажировал. И ведь прижал, гад, по самое не балуй.  
\- Шлак с тобой, - выплюнула она, - расскажу, что знаю. Но если Гастер прознает про Андайн, я тебя самолично на тот свет отправлю, причём на глазах у твоего братишки-на-побегушках.  
\- Вот это другое дело! – обрадовался Санс. – Рассказывай!  
\- То, что ты видел, это Ядро. Ядро нашего мира, - ящерка кое-как выпустила ручку из пальцев, - его создал Гастер для поддержания Подземелья. Но Ядро нестабильно. Оно есть, оно работает, но ему чего-то не хватает, и мы не можем понять, чего.  
\- Поэтому док сейчас всё своё время проводит там?  
\- Именно. Он записывает все показатели, анализирует их, пытается прогнозировать дальнейший ход событий, но Ядро… оно постоянно всё делает по-своему. Его невозможно просчитать!  
\- Например? – заинтересованно уточнил Санс: он впервые за много лет узнавал что-то по-настоящему стоящее. Даже прототипы Гастер-бластеров и искусственное создание монстров не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, о чём говорила Альфис.  
\- Андайн, - просто ответила та. – Ты ведь уничтожил её, стёр в пыль в буквальном смысле. Но Ядро не позволило ей умереть. Оно каким-то образом защитило остатки её разбитой души, а затем воссоздало физическую оболочку за несколько секунд до её исчезновения. Я нашла Андайн через несколько дней в почти коматозном состоянии, и то, что ты видел… это результат очень долгих трудов, лечения и реабилитации, однако она до сих пор слаба.  
\- Звучит так, будто бы Ядро не просто поддерживает наш мир, а так, словно оно… наше божество? – Санс сам не верил в то, что говорил.  
\- Наверное, в какой-то степени это так. Умрёт Ядро, умрём все мы. И всё идёт именно к этому, потому что мы не можем решить возникшую проблему.  
\- Но как монстры жили до создания Ядра? – задал резонный вопрос скелет.  
\- Жили, но очень мало, - пожала плечами та, - я появилась здесь, когда Ядро было ещё на начальном этапе формирования, но уже существовало, поддерживало всех монстров. Продолжительность жизни и сила ДУШ нашей расы банально не могла удержаться в быстро развивающихся и стремительно стареющих оболочках. А Ядро каким-то образом поддерживает нас.  
\- Откуда оно взялось?  
\- Его создал доктор Гастер. Это его личная, индивидуальная, уникальная технология, с которой незнаком никто, даже я. Возможно, что-то знает Король Азгор, но я не берусь утверждать.  
\- То есть док создал то, что помогает нам выжить, но при этом не может довести его до ума? – Санс удивлённо воззрился на учёную. – Как так? Я не понимаю.  
\- Я тоже почти ничего не знаю! – гаркнула Альфис. – Я не знаю, в чём дело, у меня нет данных. Доктор Гастер в последнее время сам занимается Ядром, и даже если я там бываю, то ничем не могу ему помочь. Потому что у меня нет информации.  
Монстр замолчала, а скелет задумчиво уставился на неё, усваивая полученные данные.  
\- Увези отсюда Андайн, - буркнул он, наконец, - у неё есть шанс выжить, пока док о ней не знает.  
\- Что ты задумал? – ящерка поправила очки, опять сползшие ей на нос. – Санс, серьёзно, что ты задумал? – она даже чуть привстала.  
\- Ничего. Пока ничего, - ухмыльнулся тот, - но мне плевать на Андайн, однако у её есть возможность выбраться отсюда и жить так, как живут другие монстры, там, в Подземелье. Ведь никто не знает, когда Гастер пронюхает про неё. Ты не сможешь долго укрывать её у него под носом.  
Альфис поджала губы и немного помолчала:  
\- Расскажешь ему?  
\- Нет, зачем? – удивился тот. – У нас ведь сделка. А я своих слов обычно не нарушаю. 

*** 

Санс мчался на звериной черепушке следом за Папайрусом, который ловко огибал все препятствия, изредка цепляя зазевавшихся или не до конца оклемавшихся монстров хвостом, подбрасывая их вверх и разрывая на куски. Его глазницы горели ярко-красной яростью, и Санс мысленно улыбался тому, что видел: это последние их совместные минуты, потому что вскоре либо они убьют Гастера, либо Гастер убьёт их. Третьего не дано.  
Лаборатория опять затряслась, камни сыпались градом, стены падали, а монстры кричали. Вся какофония звуков сливалась воедино, и Санс постепенно сосредоточился на окровавленном мелькающем хвосте босса, что резво перепрыгивал через трупы или пробивал завалы камней, мчась вперёд, принюхиваясь и выискивая проклятую фиолетовую душу.  
Они окольными путями, но стремительно спустились на несколько уровней ниже, и вскоре Санс увидел, что они мчались по уже знакомому ему коридору. Он сосредоточился, вызывая в себе способность видеть сквозь предметы, но Андайн в той комнате не оказалось: видимо, Альфис всё же прислушалась к нему и увезла подружку подальше отсюда.  
Монстры ворвались в помещение и затормозили, заворожённые видом Ядра, дрожащим и пульсирующим. Санс соскочил со своего бластера и жестом притормозил Папайруса, который возбуждённо, в предвкушении хорошей драки, зарычал, метя осколки выбитого оконного стекла.  
\- Отвлеки его, а я наверх, - осторожно скомандовал скелет, - босс, пожалуйста?  
Папс лениво покосился на него, но, кажется, кивнул и первым ловко выскользнул на леса, окружающие Ядро. Гастер был немногим выше и просто стоял, глядя на то, как съезжает с катушек его самое любимого и самое лучшее творение. Санс вылез следом и направился к лестнице, чтобы оказаться выше своего «отца».  
\- Убить. Вингдингса. Гастера, - разделяя слова, пророкотал Папайрус, изящно извернувшись и оказавшись на той же платформе, где стоял док. – Убить. Убить. Убить, - как заведённый, повторил он.  
\- Какого чёрта? – резко обернулся учёный. – Ты кт… - он осёкся: несмотря на произошедшие метаморфозы, доктор почти сразу узнал одного из своих подопытных. – А, ты. Тебе здесь не место. Убирайся.  
\- Убить. Вингдингса. Гастера, - повторил Папайрус. – Я. Убить.  
Он зарычал и сжался в комок, готовясь к прыжку. Улыбающаяся маска-лицо скривилась, и глазницы Вингдингса полыхнули фиолетовым, а за спиной поднялись его собственные бластеры, готовые атаковать.  
Папайрус чувствовал себя странно: он знал, что должен прикончить ублюдка, но понимал, что будет нелегко. Ему нужно какое-то оружие. Простые кости не пойдут – слишком легко и бесполезно. Нужно что-то покрепче, чем было бы удобно управлять, что-то, что станет продолжением его собственных рук. Зверь окинул взглядом всю платформу, но оружия не нашёл и раздосадовано хлестнул себя хвостом по ногам. А следом замер: точно, хвост!  
\- И что ты делаешь? – выплюнул Вингдингс, чуть удивившийся тому, что его образец номер два схватился за собственный хвост.  
А в следующее мгновение оглушительно зарычал, концентрируя ударную волну и отвлекая тем самым учёного. Гастер отъехал на полметра, закрыв лицо рукой, и его бластеры метнулись к теперь уже врагу: сначала Санс, теперь Папайрус!  
Но вместо воплей боли от разрываемых органов, вместо хруста костей, вместо умоляющих просьб пощадить Вингдингс услышал несколько глухих звуков, как будто бы его оружие кто-то… избил? Да что Папайрус там творит со своим хвостом?  
Ответ пришёл сам собой, когда из полутьмы на него выскочил скелет, замахнувшийся костяной косой. Гастер ещё отступил, поставив блок, с любопытством рассматривая новое приобретённое оружие: искусственно созданный ублюдок из части собственного тела сотворил почти шедевр. Толстый низ, постепенно утончающийся кверху, где с десяток позвонков сложились наподобие лезвия, твёрдо зафиксировав своё положение.  
Папайрус наносил атаки без продыху, скользя костяным лезвием то тут, то там. Ему даже удалось разодрать в нескольких местах белый халат учёного, и тот, выругавшись, вновь призвал бластеры.  
Санс радовался, что боссу удачно удаётся отвлекать своего оппонента, пока тот забирался всё выше и выше, где, наконец, забрался на платформу, откуда и лицезрел битву. Не сразу, но скелет заметил, что Папс стал двигаться иначе, вертя в руках что-то… что-то, чего у него не было? Какого шлака?  
Папайрус рычал, отбивая кости и со стремительной лёгкостью уходя от атак Гастер-бластеров. Учёный же не видел, как его губы расползаются в безумной улыбке. И в момент, когда сверкнула совсем близко от шеи, почти достав его, ядро завибрировало. Санс подавил в себе вскрик, вцепившись в первое, что под руку попало, но не удержавшись и упав на колени: он успел заметить, как в центре Ядра опять скапливается энергия – наверное, оно отреагировало на битву рядом с собой, напитавшись нестабильных атак от Гастер-бластеров и присосавшись, словно вампир, к объединённому сознанию двух существ, которые… которые не должны быть вместе. Что это такое?  
Вингдингс отвлёкся на всплеск энергии, что и стало фатальной ошибкой: метнувшаяся к нему коса отвлекла оба бластера, и в момент, когда учёный повернулся к противнику, тот уже был рядом. И доктор успел лишь защитить себя руками, ощутив сильный удар кулаком, сбивший его с ног, выкинувший за пределы условно безопасной площадки.  
\- Ублюдок! – проревел Гастер. – Да чтоб ты сдох! – он неуклюже взмахнул рукой, понимая, что спастись уже не сможет, но утащить с собой одного из братьев – легко!  
Гастер-бластеры зарычали, распахнув пасти, и подавились своими атаками. Вингдингс с удивлением заметил чуть выше Санса, который и задавил его атаку, умудрившись сбить с толку обоих бластеров своим. Причём только одним. Почему? Неужели второй… О да, Папайрус зарычал, подтверждая его слова.  
\- Поганцы, - еле слышно рассмеялся Гастер, чувствуя, как Ядро впитывает его магию, как растворяются бластеры, а собственная душа дрожит не то от предвкушения, не то от страха. Хотя, скорее всего, и от того, и от другого. Надо же… малявки уделали его, хитро, коварно, в духе самого Вингдингса. Ну что же… пожалуй, он даже немного горд, что смог создать и воспитать таких достойных монстров.  
Прикрыв глаза и распахнув руки, Вингдингс Гастер скрылся в Ядре, практически моментально распадаясь на молекулы и понимая, что смерти он не боится точно. А ведь так много он ещё успел бы сделать.  
Санс не верил глазам своим: неужели всё? Неужели, это конец? Гастера больше нет? У них получилось?  
Вдруг Ядро стало стремительно уменьшаться в размерах, сжимаясь и сжимаясь, скапливая лишнюю энергию и готовясь от неё избавиться. Санс понял, что пора бежать:  
\- Папс, уходи оттуда! – крикнул он.  
Зверь тяжело дышал, наблюдая за тем, как растворяется фиолетовая душа в огромном круге белого света, и голос Санса вывел его из транса. Он дёрнулся, сжимая косу, и недоумённо посмотрел наверх.  
\- Убирайся!!! – завопил, что есть мочи, Санс. – Сейчас рванёт!  
Папайрус, наконец, понял, чего от него хотели: он вцепился в косу зубами и оперативно полез наверх, к Сансу, ловко перепрыгивая с одной стороны на другую, чувствуя каждой косточкой, как дрожит Ядро, как готовится оно избавиться от лишнего, чтобы затем стать таким, каким и должно быть. Ведь теперь последний элемент мозаики встал на своё законное место.

Они не успели убежать. Стоило сделать несколько шагов в сторону стены с намерением пробить её, как сила, такая же, как и тогда, когда они лежали в тренировочной комнате, вырвалась наружу, сшибая всё на своём пути, сметая всё, чего быть не должно.  
Санс, кажется, кричал. И перед падением в темноту он ощутил лишь всплеск знакомой магии, чтобы через секунду открыть глаза и осознать, что он лежит на постели в незнакомой ему комнате. Душа тяжко бухала в груди, и скелет нервно огляделся, пытаясь хотя бы вспомнить, какой из кабинетов Настоящей Лаборатории был хотя бы отдалённо похож на такую… в каком-то смысле милую комнату.  
\- Очнулся, мальчишка, - дверь скрипнула, и помещение залил ярко-жёлтый свет, - ты несколько дней метался в бреду, распугал всех моих монстров, - констатировал незнакомый голос, - так что потрудись объяснить, кто ты и какого Духа Человеческого творится в Подземелье?  
Санс, попривыкнув к свету, рассмотрел силуэт монстра, которого он точно никогда не видел. Женщина, одетая в тёмно-лиловое платье, сжимала в руках огромный разделочный нож. Она шагнула вперёд, и скелет заметил, что она босая. А лицо (или морда?), покрытое обманчиво нежной белой шерстью, сейчас было заляпано чем-то красным.  
\- Кто ты? – Санс приготовился отбиваться, но чувствовал, что сил у него почти не было. – И где я?  
\- В Руинах, кретин, - грубо ответила та, - последние мозги, голова дырявая, растерял?  
Санс замер, осмысливая сказанное. И следом же захохотал, рухнув обратно на постель и чувствуя, как отступает паника, как расслабляется напряжённое тело и как появляется желание поддержать марафон каламбуров.  
\- Я Ториэль, - представилась незнакомка, - и мне нравится, что ты оценил мою шутку, - усмехнулась она.


	7. 4

Папайрус недовольно буркнул что-то о том, что он на работе, что ему по долгу службы не положено, и вообще. Но Санс был непреклонен:  
\- Нас никто не увидит, а я по-быстрому, - прошелестел он, расстёгивая пряжку ремня и стаскивая с бёдер штаны, - ну?  
Папс опёрся копчиком, где до сих пор виднелся шрам от оторванного некогда хвоста, о столешницу и запрокинул голову. Хватило буквально пары поцелуев в косточки и лёгкого дуновения, чтобы возбуждение хлынуло по костям, а Санс довольно вцепился пальцами в активировавшийся член.  
\- Вот видишь, делов-то, - протянул он и тут же широко лизнул красный член от низа к верху, жадно ловя каждый вздох и стон, слетающих с острых зубов.  
Папс нашарил поводок от ошейника и натянул его, крепко сжимая кулак, приподнимая Санса, стоявшего на коленях. Тот послушно вытянулся и обхватил зубами головку, слабо сжимая её.  
Папайрус довольно ухмыльнулся: ему нравилось подобным образом властвовать над тем, кто обещал ему себя до конца своих дней.  
Санс сам, без шлепка по затылку, наклонился и вобрал сразу весь член в рот, пропихивая его как можно глубже и обвивая языком ствол, сдавливая и вырывая жаркие стоны. Папайрус, глава королевской армии Азгора, быстро втянулся в процесс и принялся подмахивать бёдрами, заставляя второго скелета давиться, отчего воссозданная глотка сжималась и вибрировала, стремительно подводя того к разрядке.  
\- Ох, да, вот так, - бессовестно стонал он, пока Санс старался ртом, вцепившись в его бёдра с немалой силой, словно не желая отпускать или делиться с кем-то партнёром.  
Зубы изредка царапали член, но не больно. Скорее, пикантно.  
\- Эй, босс, - позвал его Санс, ненадолго оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия, - знаешь, я тут подумал: мы давно не трахались. Поэтому, надеюсь, ты не против, что я пару раз спустил на твои шмотки?  
\- Наглый, бессовестный ублюдок, - прошипел Папайрус и снова рывком насадил его на себя, вогнав член внутрь до упора, - это из-за тебя мне пришлось в спешке, перед собранием, стирать то штаны, то шарф. Это занимает чертовски много времени, знаешь ли.  
\- О да, - выдохнул Санс, когда его оторвали, глядя на босса щенячье преданными глазами: груда костей обожала, когда его нагибали и брали в грубом порядке, - спустить тебе в сапоги что ли…  
Вырывавшийся из груди смех опять заткнули членом, но теперь уже без возможности отдышаться: Санса схватили за типичный собачий ошейник и принялись с силой трахать в рот.  
Низкорослый скелет глухо стонал, захлёбываясь слюнями и густой энергией, стекающей по глотке вниз, к позвоночнику, где неторопливо впитывалась в кости, не успевая остыть. Его насаживали на красный член, приятно распирающий изнутри, как последнюю шалаву, не заботясь о состоянии любовника, стремясь лишь собственнолично получить разрядку.  
\- Да, вот так, - стонал Папайрус, чувствуя, как приближается финал.  
Хватило несколько рывков, и он стравил тяжёлые капли в самую глубину, мысленно жалея, что Санс не задрал футболку: вот бы посмотреть, как впитывается магия в его рёбра.  
\- Сучонок, - прошелестел он, - встань, - и властно дёрнул поводок.  
Санс поднялся, не чувствуя дрожащих ног, и охнул, когда его развернули, прижимая к себе спиной. Свободная рука Папайруса скользнула к его собственному члену, сжимая его сквозь шорты, вырывая рваный вздох.  
\- Извращенец, - ухмыльнулся Папс, теребя чужую плоть сквозь ткань штанов. – Я знаю, что моей маленькой грязной сучке такое нравится.  
Санс застонал громче, с силой прижимаясь спиной к тому, кому принадлежал и телом, и душой. Хватило нескольких резких поглаживаний, чтобы низкорослый скелет содрогнулся и излился в шорты с громким стоном.  
\- А ты не хотел, босс, - отдышавшись, хохотнул тот, - теперь можешь идти, куда шёл.  
\- Вообще-то я шёл к тебе, - хмыкнул Папайрус, отпустив поводок, но не выпустив Санса из кольца рук – так и стоял, с расстёгнутыми штанами, - тут слушок прошёлся, что в Подземелье появился человек.  
Санс чуть нахмурился и задрал голову, внимательно глядя на босса снизу-вверх:  
\- Человек? Их давно не было.  
\- Да, - согласился тот, - мы пока не знаем, чего от него ждать, но мне нужно, чтобы ты внимательно следил за его передвижениями. Не ленись, поработай немного.  
\- Как скажешь, бо-о-осс, - протянул тот, - приказ понял, к исполнению приступил! – он игриво отдал честь.  
Папайрус на удивление ласково чмокнул его в макушку и нехотя отпустил, после чего всё же застегнул штаны.  
\- Звони, если что, - бросил он, - увидимся дома.  
Санс махнул рукой и довольно растянулся на своём посту, который внешне был похож на картонную коробку. Чудо, что не улетел до сих пор.

Скелет сопел в обе носовые пазухи, когда услышал подозрительное шуршание. Он поднял голову, внимательно вслушиваясь в еле слышимый шелест ветра, катающего снежинки по земле. Вроде бы всё было в порядке.  
\- Эй, Санс? – тихий, писклявый голос отвлёк монстра от созерцания методично падающих снежинок. – Я тут.  
Санс приподнялся и выглянул из-за своего поста. Под ним, из земли, торчал знакомый жёлтый цветок, испуганно озирающийся по сторонам.  
\- Флауи? – удивился скелет. – Давно тебя не видел.  
А если точнее, то с момента взрыва Ядра, смерти доктора Гастера и погребения почти всей Настоящей Лаборатории в руинах.  
\- Я… я отдыхал. Вдалеке от городской суеты, - нервно хихикнул тот, снова испуганно обернувшись. – Слушай, я тут это… - замялся он.  
\- Чего? – склонил голову вбок Санс. – Чего нервничаешь?  
\- Человек, - выпалил Флауи и нагнулся, прикрыв цветок-голову листьями, словно прячась. – Опасайся человека. Он… он ненормальный!  
Санс нахмурился: уже дважды за последний час он слышит о человеке. И с ним явно что-то не так, раз всё складывается. Хм, пожалуй, было бы интересно с ним познакомиться.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - скелет подмигнул цветку, - беги-беги, жёлтенький цветочек, быть может, кара человека обойдёт тебя стороной!  
Флауи обиженно насупился, но быстро оттаял и, кивнув, втянулся в землю, убегая. А Санс остался ждать…  
Человеком пока даже не пахло, и монстр отвлёкся, вспоминая, как он очнулся у Ториэль, как рассказывал ей о том, что происходит, как потом брёл по снежному лесу, прихрамывая и боясь даже думать о том, что случилось с Папсом. Душа испуганно трепетала при мысли, что второй скелет погиб: если бы это было правдой, Санс никогда бы не простил себе подобного. Это он втянул Папайруса в эту опасную затею, и если бы он погиб… скелет смахнул слёзы с глаз, скрипнув зубами. А в следующее мгновение получил по лицу. Сильно, больно, до выломанных зубов.  
\- Какого, блин? – вскинулся Санс и получил ещё раз, теперь пинок пришёлся по рёбрам, согнув того пополам.  
Монстр с трудом поднял голову, сквозь пелену снега рассматривая того, кто смел на него так открыто нападать. Вот наподдать бы ему сейчас, да силы всё ещё не восстановились… И даже красный шарф ни на какие мысли не натолкнул. Сначала.  
\- Папс? – харкнув кровью, кое-как выпрямился Санс. – Папс, это ты?  
\- Тупой ублюдок! – ему ещё раз врезали по зубам, а потом подсекли и, повалив на снег, принялись пинать, ломая кости.  
Санс кашлял и сжимался в комок, но сопротивления не оказывал: он знал, что после всего случившегося Папайрус имеет полное право злиться. У них была одна сделка, а Санс нарушил её и грубо воспользовался тем, чем пользоваться не имел права.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, кретин, ушлёпок, - шипел Папайрус, - взял и кинул меня, гад. Да как ты посмел? Я верил тебе, доверял! А ты!..  
Он говорил что-то ещё, но Санс уже не слышал: сознание медленно уплывало во тьму, и в себя монстр пришёл опять на постели, весь туго перебинтованный, под одеялом и в уютной обстановке.  
\- Проснулся, - констатировал некто факт.  
Санс с трудом повернул голову и увидел Папайруса, сидящего на стуле, скрестившего руки на груди и окидывающего его совсем недобрым взором. Санс горько ухмыльнулся.  
А потом… потом он извинялся. Очень долго просил прощения, говорил, что нечестно нарушил обещание, что не имел права пользоваться Папсом по своему усмотрению, что ему очень жаль и что ему нет оправдания. А Папайрус слушал, просто молча слушал сбивчивые извинения, мысленно решая что-то для себя. Когда Санс замолчал, он подошёл к кровати, сел на неё и залепил второму скелету пощёчину. А потом обнял. И обматерил.

С момента катастрофы прошло несколько месяцев. Они обосновались в Сноудине, где облюбовали один из заброшенных домов, а потом к ним пришёл сам король Азгор. Разговор был долгим, тяжёлым, но король ушёл, взяв с них обещание служить ему верой и правдой. И когда придёт время, сделать всё, чтобы разрушить Барьер.  
Окружающим скелеты представились братьями, и хотя они далеко не всегда вели себя так, как положено родственникам, проблем не возникало: с взбалмошными и дурными монстрами никто не хотел толком связываться. Санс условно честно спихнул всё хозяйство на «младшего брата», посчитав его гораздо более ответственным, и вызвался почти добровольцем для работы на КПП и наблюдательных пунктах – если, конечно, болезненный перелом плеча и вывих нескольких шейных позвонков, оставшихся от Папайруса, можно считать чем-то добровольным.  
Сам Папс же в свою очередь подружился с не менее взбалмошной и вернувшейся к жизни Андайн, с которой они умудрились разругаться и передраться в первый же день знакомства, разгромив практически всю лаборатории доктора Альфис – ныне официально королевской учёной, занявшей место доктора Вингдингса Гастера. Настоящую Лабораторию – вернее, то, что от неё осталось, - перенесли в другое место, а старое здание подорвали, окончательно и бесповоротно уничтожая следы всех секретов.  
О том, что появилась уменьшенная копия, но такая же скрытая Настоящая Лаборатория в доме Альфис, Санс узнал достаточно быстро. Достаточно было лишь немного последить за самой учёной и увидеть, как та втихаря обжимается всё с той же Андайн где-то на Мусорной Свалке. Хватило лёгкой угрозы рассказать об увиденном Меттатону, чтобы тот вцепился в новость всеми своими конечностями и отснял несколько умопомрачительных серий для своего шоу с участием этих двоих. Подобная выходка ещё долгое время аукалась бы им обеим. У Альфис не было выбора, кроме как, скрипя зубами, отвечать на вопросы. Единственное, что Санс не стал проситься туда, чтобы рассмотреть всё получше. Ему было важно знать, что Лаборатория есть, что эксперименты дока Гастера продолжаются. Но главное, что теперь они с Папсом – кто угодно, но только не венец работы Вингдингса.  
А спустя ещё какое-то время до Санса дошёл слушок, что у Альфис появились подвижки в работе с субстанцией под названием «решимость». Что якобы душа монстра, наполненная решимостью, сможет преодолеть и разрушить барьер. Однако это было не так: опытным путём учёная установила, что для прохода сквозь преграду нужно две сильных души – душа монстра… и душа человека. И когда Андайн протащила мимо своей любовницы очередного упавшего человечка, намереваясь посадить того в камеру для решения его дальнейшей судьбы, Альфис её тормознула…  
… в Настоящей Лаборатории, скрытой от всех глаз и ушей, ещё долго раздавались мучительные крики, разрезавшие ночную тишину.  
Санс собственными руками подвёл к черте жизни и смерти нескольких людишек, развлекаясь так, как позволяла собственная фантазия. Иногда ему помогал Папайрус, и они на пару измывались над несчастными Душами, неспособными противостоять двум безумным и кровожадным монстрам. Санс часто сравнивал приходящих людей с уже знакомым ему человеком – с Фриск. Они все были настолько разные, непохожие друг на друга, что вскоре скелет перестал проводить между ними параллели. Фриск – это Фриск, а все остальные – это все остальные.  
Хотя слова Флауи заставили его задуматься: цветок и без того был пугливым, но он вылез из своей конуры, посчитав нужным предупредить монстра о том, что идёт кто-то, кого стоит бояться. Санс потянулся к телефону и позвонил Ториэль, хранительнице Руин. Долгие гудки сигнализировали о том, что дамочка с чрезвычайно своеобразным чувством юмора и абсолютным неумением готовить чем-то занята. Душу неприятно кольнуло: а занята ли она?  
\- Бред, - фыркнул Санс, - наверняка вылавливает очередных улиток для своих подгоревших пирогов.  
Он растянулся на своём посту, наматывая на кончик фаланги указательного пальца ошейник, когда услышал неподалёку хруст сминаемого снега. И без того широкая улыбка черепа, казалось, стала ещё больше. Вот он, человек, идёт себе, ничего не подозревая…  
\- Эй, человек, - Санс молниеносно переместился к тому за спину, возвышаясь над юной душой, что удивительно, даже не дрогнувшей от его голоса, - ты знаешь, как нужно приветствовать новых знакомых?  
Человек замер, обхватив себя руками, - видимо, замёрз. Дурацкий полосатый зелёно-жёлтый свитер не грел ни на грамм, и человеку хотелось поскорее попасть в тепло.  
Санс протянул ладонь к рукопожатию, умело скрыв в ней электрошок: интересно, человек оценит его шутку с возможным смертельным исходом?  
\- Бесишь, - буркнул человек.  
А в следующее мгновение в воздухе сверкнуло что-то белое, и Санс согнулся пополам от острой боли в груди. На снег брызнули капли крови, и скелет с ужасом осознал, что с ножа, чью рукоять сжимали пальцы человека, на снег капает… капает…  
Сознание помутнело, и монстр рухнул лицом вперёд, долетая до пола горсткой праха. Резкий порыв ветра, налетевший на утоптанную, но тонкую тропинку, заставил человека опять поёжиться. Он пожал плечами и, закатив глаза, отвернулся от места, где секунду назад стоял… да плевать, кто! Человек хотел вернуться домой, а странные монстры ему мешали, и пришлось брать ситуацию в свои руки, защищать самого себя. Заострённый нож, которым человек срезал Жёлтые цветы на горе, пригодился на ура.  
Человек пошёл дальше, игнорируя редкие любопытно-испуганные взгляды других монстр и не парясь тем, что за ним почти в буквальном смысле тянется кровавый след. А Санс остался на месте: он долго не понимал, что к чему, ощупывая самого себя, - всё было на месте, он не ранен. Неужели регенерация сработала так быстро? Удивительно…  
\- Папс? – позвал он брата, который резко, рывками шёл вперёд, кривясь в недоумённой ухмылке. – Папс, я тут!  
Но Папайрус прошёл мимо него, остановившись в трёх шагах дальше. Остановившись перед лужей крови и… Санс вскрикнул: на снегу лежала его потрёпанная чёрная куртка. Скелет посмотрел на собственные руки, мазнул взглядом по белому меху, после чего вскинул голову и снова уставился на ту же куртку, что лежала на земле.  
\- Санс… - Папайрус присел на корточки, поднял куртку и уткнулся в неё лицом, после чего встал и, недолго думая, надел куртку на себя. – Я убью его, Санс. Я убью того человека.  
\- Я здесь, Папс! – монстр подскочил к нему и попытался схватить того за руку. Но пальцы прошли сквозь кости, и рекрут Королевской Стражи даже не почувствовал этого. – Я здесь… Паппи…  
Папайрус широкими шагами, яростно подрагивая, пошёл обратно в сторону города. Туда, куда не так давно направился человек. Интересно, они столкнулись по пути?  
Санс помчался следом, не желая отставать от названного младшего брата, предпринимая попытку за попыткой коснуться его, дать понять, что он здесь, что он рядом. Скелет не мог умереть! У него ведь колоссальный запас сил! Каким образом какой-то человечек сумел столь быстро лишить его жизни? И неужели после смерти душа монстра переходит вот в такое подобное состояние? Неужели после смерти есть только бессмысленное существование в облике бестелесной оболочки? Не может быть! Санс никогда и ни за что в подобное бы не поверил!  
Папайрус закрыл дверь их дома, не ощутив того, как легко прошёл призрак его брата сквозь дерево, и тут же молча сполз по ней же на пол. Санс в буквальном смысле прикусил язык: за всё время их знакомства он никогда не видел, чтобы Папайрус плакал, завывая и сжимаясь в комок, отчаянно цепляясь за куртку, до сих пор хранившую запах его ручной собачонки, к которой он привязался куда крепче, чем ему самому казалось.  
Санс осторожно присел рядом, касаясь кончиками пальцев фаланг Папайруса, но тот лишь сжался сильнее, давясь рыданиями: как такое могло случиться? Что за монстр прошёл там? Кто посмел убить его… его…  
Санс не чувствовал собственных слёз на щеках. Ему хотелось обнять Папса, утешить, донести до него, что вот он я, я здесь, я рядом! Но все попытки оборачивались провалом. Бесповоротным и неумолимым провалом. Санс просто сидел рядом, чувствуя, как почти в буквальном смысле разрываются осколки его разбитой души, вот-вот грозясь окончательно исчезнуть из этого мира.

Санс не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он оставил Папайруса, решив последить за человеком, единожды представившимся Чарой, чтобы попытаться предугадать её (или его? было непонятно) действия.  
Чара убивала всех без разбору. Остро заточенный нож свистел, лишая монстров их душ, их жизненной силы и энергии. Человек шёл вперёд, устилая свой путь кровью и прахом. Санс видел, как пала Бессмертная Андайн с её неповторимым режимом Берсерка, как Альфис попыталась эвакуировать оставшихся монстров и в итоге пострадала сама, отправившись на тот свет в мгновение ока, как взорвался Меттатон в своём потрясающе ярком и восхитительном корпусе, как вопили и орали, словно резаные, монстры, не успевающие прятаться по углам Хотлэнда, сбивающиеся в кучки и воющие хуже раненных зверей. Это было ужасно… Санс никогда в жизни не видел настолько жестоких людей!  
Жизненная позиция Чары впечатлила даже видавшего виды Азгора. Разъярённый король в порыве эмоций полил все свои цветы кислотой вместо воды, которой обычно обрызгивал неугодных ему подчинённых, которых нужно было немного воспитать. Растения тут же завяли и погибли, растворяясь под яростными струями кислотного дождя.  
После экзекуции над своими многолетними трудами король Азгор вызвал Папайруса и приказал ему сделать всё, чтобы человек умер: Чара не должна покинуть Подземелье. Пусть даже падут все монстры, Папайрус или Азгор убьют её!

Санс с затаённым страхом ожидал того момента, когда в битве сойдутся Чара и Папс. Позолоченная часовня была очень красивой, но сейчас она пахла сражением и кровью. Чара только поднималась сюда, но Санс уже знал: эта схватка станет решающей. Неважно, кто выйдет победителем, страшнее уже не будет. Вот он, тот самый переломный момент, когда остаётся лишь стоять в стороне и наблюдать за происходящим.  
Папайрус не был похож на самого себя: холодное и отчуждённое выражение лица, пустой взгляд, кровожадный оскал зубов и пальцы, сжимающие белый меховой воротник куртки, которая до сих пор хранила родной и почти не выветриваемый запах. А Чара… Чара втянулась в убийства: она становилась всё жёстче и жёстче, не скрывая убийственного оскала и откровенного желания лишить кого-нибудь жизни. И Папс – всего лишь очередная душа в её кровавой коллекции.  
Папайрус убил её с первого же удара. Три кости в мгновение ока разрезали ярко-алую душу, и та распалась на куски, разбиваясь. Санс с трудом выдохнул: неужели его крутой и неповторимый брат одолел Монстра с большой буквы? Неужели, это конец? Неужели ему удалось спасти тех немногих живых существ, что ещё каким-то образом прятались в недрах королевского замка?  
Санс не успел порадоваться: мир вокруг него помрачнел в мгновение ока, и через несколько секунд скелет с ужасом увидел, как Чара, знакомо поигрывая ножом, поднимается в часовню, где её ожидает Папайрус.  
\- О, вот и ты, - бросил он второй раз, не меняя ни тембра, ни интонации. Так, словно всё это происходило впервые.  
\- Нет, нет, не может быть! – Санс попытался щёлкнуть пальцами и призвать хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы ему помочь в борьбе с Чарой. Но магия… её не было. Все собственные резервы, всю жизнь казавшиеся ему неисчерпаемыми, исчезли в мгновение ока, оставляя после себя лишь иллюзию наполненности.  
Сейчас Чара продержалась в два раза больше. Её душу разбила третья по счёту атака. И мир снова померк, чтобы через несколько секунд всё вернулось на круги своя.  
\- Любопытный феномен, правда? – Гастер с любопытством наблюдал за сражением. – Умная девочка. Она быстро учится. Смотри, как ловко уворачивается! – одна из костей в этот момент лишь оцарапала человека, но не убила.  
Санс, будь он живым, побелел бы и попытался выстрелить в привидение того, кого ненавидел всеми фибрами своей мощной алой души.  
\- Ах да, давно не виделись, - маска Вингдингса исказилась в подобии улыбке. – Как у тебя дела? Да уж… вижу, что не очень. Ая-яй, как же так, а?  
Санс вздрогнул – мир померк и снова засветился, ярко-ярко, будто кто-то выключил экран компьютера, а затем включил, перезагружая. Интересная мысль, однако, может ли кто-нибудь перезагружать их мир? Да нет, это слишком бредово!  
\- Интересная мысль, - Гастер материализовался позади него, - и будь я жив, я бы её изучил.  
\- Ты можешь читать мысли? – вопрос сорвался с зубов быстрее, чем разум успел это осознать. Санс мысленно залепил себе подзатыльник и обругал себя интонациями Папайруса, врубившего Гастер-бластеры. Мир снова… перезагрузился.  
\- Я могу перемещаться по слоям времени и пространства, и на некоторых из них прекрасно видно, о чём ты думаешь, - ухмыльнулся учёный. – Но это, по сути неважно. Ты подвёл меня и мою работу, - он перестал улыбаться, вернувшись к себе-старому, ещё до трещин в маске: строгий, отчуждённый. – Тебя убили слишком быстро. Разве все тренировки, сражения и упражнения готовили тебя к вот такому вот исходу? – Гастер наклонился к скелету, распространяя вокруг собственную ауру, подчиняя и ломая сопротивление другого монстра.  
\- Это было… - «… неожиданно», - хотел было сказать Санс, но вовремя замолчал: что бы ни говорил Вингдингс, а убили его действительно слишком быстро, и оправдываться было банально глупо. – Ну вот так получилось, - он отвёл взгляд в сторону: Папайрус обстреливал ярко-красную душу человека, практически разбивая её – ещё одна атака и всё, опять перезагрузка.  
\- Знаешь, почему всё это происходит? – Гастер поднялся, но голову всё же склонил вбок. – Вся эта… «перезагрузка»? Потому что Подземелье и Поверхность неразрывно связаны друг с другом. Погибнет Подземелье – умрёт и Поверхность.  
\- Я думал, что люди более сильные, - Санс опёрся спиной о колонну, предпочитая посматривать на сражение скелета и человека, нежели на физиономию монстра-учёного. – Почему их мир пострадает?  
\- Потому что есть вещи, неподвластные науке и душам монстров и людей. Без Подземелья Поверхность продержится недолго… - Вингдингс тоже перевёл любопытный взгляд на сражение: многолетние профессиональные привычки брали верх, и учёный фиксировал всё, что можно и нет. – Поверхность может нормально существовать только вместе с Подземельем. Поэтому некая сила, чьё происхождение я пока что, - доктор сделал паузу, - не могу объяснить, продолжает возвращать мир… как бы это сказать… к последней точке сохранения?  
\- Странно звучит, - признался Санс, ёжась.  
\- Да… Вот только, как видишь, эта система, - мир опять померк, прерывая фразу монстра с лицом-маской, и запустился, - работает. Причём работает отлично.  
\- Ты знаешь, как прервать этот круг? – скелет с нарочитой небрежностью поковырялся в трещине на колонне, проигнорировав одну из костей, влетевшую в мрамор прямо рядом с его головой.  
\- Если бы я был жив, то, возможно, смог бы углубиться в изучение этого вопроса, - Гастер опять расплылся в отвратительной ухмылке. – И ты… ты мог бы мне в этом помочь.  
\- Есть же Альфис… ну, была, - Санс всё же скользнул по учёному заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Альфис, конечно, не дура, но ей не хватит мозгов, чтобы прочитать мои особо секретные записи и разобраться во всех чертежах, - Вингдингс не сдержал смеха, когда мир в очередной раз потемнел. – А вот ты… У тебя бы получилось.  
\- Ты просто пытаешься уговорить меня на сомнительную сделку, от результата которой я ещё долгое время буду страдать, - буркнул Санс, забив на субординацию: они уже давно покинули систему «учёный - эксперимент», а значит, можно игнорировать всякие вежливые обращения. В конце концов, они оба мертвы. Или почти мертвы.  
\- Разве? – учёный хрустнул шейными позвонками, разминая их. – Как по мне, это идеальная сделка. Ты возвращаешь меня к жизни, я разбираюсь с этим замкнутым кругом, мы уничтожаем Барьер и расходимся каждый в свою сторону. Так и быть, Папса можешь забрать себе. На Поверхности вы мне не нужны. Там и без того хватает всего, что я с удовольствием бы изучил.  
Санс задумался: слишком любопытное предложение. И, кажется, можно было бы согласиться, но…  
\- У меня неплохой магический потенциал был, но я не уверен, что знаю, как вернуть тебя, - скелет опять покосился на учёного.  
\- У меня есть пара идей, - маска скривилась, выражая азарт и хищное, алчное желание продолжать эксперименты, пусть даже над собой и даже над собой после смерти. – Согласен?  
Монстр оторопел, скрипнув зубами: мир вокруг померк и озарился вспышкой. Тьма давно не накрывала их, неужели…?  
\- Я же сказал, что она быстро учится, - хмыкнул Вингдингс. – Ещё немного, и она пройдёт дальше, к Азгору.  
Санс замер, не чувствуя остатков собственной души: если она пройдёт дальше, значит…  
\- Там, где ты живёшь, есть кое-что, что можно открыть этим ключом, - Гастер неожиданно припал к нему со спины, крепко сжимая руками плечи: а во внутренний карман куртки скользнуло что-то тяжёлое. – Найди это, и тогда ты всё поймёшь… - Вингдингс исчез так же внезапно, как и появился.  
А Чара, адово рассмеявшись, ринулась вперёд, наловчившись уходить от атак и приближаясь к Папайрусу. Секунда, две, три… Взмах ножа, звук хрустнувших костей, и голова скелета падает на пол, а тело рассыпается прахом.  
Санс не смог сдержать дрожи в костях. Душу больно кольнуло. И пока Чара, отплёвываясь и сверкая глазами, уходила, монстр безмолвно стоял рядом с шарфом и курткой, оставшимися на полу. Слов не было, да и говорить не хотелось. Было больно, чертовски больно. Даже больнее, чем когда призрачные пальцы пытались коснуться телесной оболочки. Перед глазами против воли всплывали мгновения, во время которых Санс был счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив. Вся злость, обида, разочарование – всё уходило в никуда, оставляя после себя зияющую пустоту. Даже Чару уже не хотелось убивать. И слёз не было, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть эмоции. Санс ощутил себя опустошённым.  
\- Санс? – голос позади воспринимался словно фоновый шум. Скелет не дёрнулся, не подал хоть какого-то признака жизни. – Санс… - чьи-то руки сжали его плечи, но не так, как это сделал Гастер несколькими минутами ранее. – Са-анс? – его повернули. И монстр подавился всем, что в мгновение ока захотело вырваться наружу.  
Папайрус стоял рядом, недоумённый и подозрительно притихший. Санс горько ухмыльнулся и рванул вперёд, утыкаясь зубами в зубы, крепко сжимая того за шею и проклиная тот миг, когда он, не озвучивая своего решения, согласился на сделку с отребьем из самого ада – с Вингдингсом Гастером. Тяжёлый ключ найдёт свою скважину.  
\- Не задавай вопросов, - прошептал он. – Я не знаю ответов. Я просто рад, что ты рядом.  
Папс судорожно вздрогнул, но руки Санса, обхватившие его, подавили очередную волну истерики: сначала потеря брата, а затем его обретение… Слишком много всего, слишком всё непонятно.

Они просто стояли, целуясь и наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, когда мир вокруг в очередной раз (Санс давно сбился со счёта) померк. Но темнота была другой, не такой, как во время битвы Папса и Чары. Санс отвлекал Папайруса поглаживаниями, быстрыми, рваными касаниями, а сам прислушивался: где-то вдали раздался скрежет, похожий на скрип несмазанных шестерёнок. Вселенная вокруг стала вертеться, стремительно набирая обороты, и мир окончательно погрузился во мрак…  
… спустя несколько секунд, Санс открыл глаза: он лежал на своей постели, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Душа нервно трепетала между рёбер, но магический запас сил казался прежним. Скелет поднялся и недоверчиво огляделся: шкаф с носками, вечно работающий тренажёр для ходьбы и бега, ураган мусора в ногах кровати… Всё было как обычно. Всё было так же, как и всегда.

Папайрус спросонья послал кого-то в ухо к Андайн, причём поглубже. Санс невольно усмехнулся: он пригрелся рядом с рекрутом Королевской стражи, с удовольствием рассматривая сейчас умиротворённое выражение черепа, гладкие скулы и острые зубы, которые так приятно царапали покрытие костей. Мысли невольно перетекли именно в это русло, и монстр погрузился в воспоминания о том, как жадно и собственнически его гладили чужие руки, натягивая поводок ошейника. Он вспоминал, как врывался крупный багровый член в уплотнение между тазовыми костями, растягивая его и орошая густыми каплями энергии. Как дрожала душа, когда гибкий язык облизывал её, сжимая.  
\- Хватит тыкать меня своим хером, - пробормотал Папайрус.  
Санс, пристроившийся со спины и замечтавшийся, не заметил, как натянулась ткань шорт, а член бессовестно упёрся куда-то в позвоночник второго монстра.  
\- Ты слишком крут, чтобы им в тебя не тыкать, - тем же тоном ответил скелет. – Ну дай потыкать, а?.. – протянул он, запуская руки в рёбра и оглаживая их, потирая.  
\- У тебя очень странное настроение. Что-то случилось? – Папс завозился и потянулся к пряжке ремня, звякнув ею, после чего попытался стянуть с себя штаны, запутавшись в штанинах. Санс помог ему, не веря самому себе: обычно босс предпочитал быть сверху, а тут такое. Неужели, он помнит? Или…?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - задумчиво клацнув зубами, отозвался Санс. – Говорю же, ты слишком восхитительный, чтобы не хотеть тебя.  
\- Ты точно странный, - Папайрус ловко взобрался на чужие бёдра. – Гладь меня, - приказал он.  
Санс широко усмехнулся и закинул руки за голову, улёгшись на них. В воздухе появилось четыре красных ладошки, которые беспардонно заскользили по костям, оглаживая каждую щербинку и царапинку, лаская, потирая, играясь и возбуждая.  
\- Зато у тебя отличное настроение. И будет ещё лучше, - монстр поёрзал бёдрами, касаясь костей членом сквозь ткань шорт. Папайрус вздрогнул и глухо застонал: активированный багровый член призывно качнулся.  
Одна ладошка стащился шорты с бёдер, а остальные три разом скользнули к уплотнению, раздвигая тазовые косточки, растягивая. Санс на несколько секунд позволил себе окунуться в предвкушающую панику: он не был уверен в том, что его богатство всецело влезет в другого скелета.  
\- Не тяни, - смущённо буркнул Папайрус, непривыкший к такому раскладу, но почему-то решивший, что хотя бы раз нужно попробовать. Да и не было настроения на жёсткий секс с царапинами, ударами и переломами. Хотелось чего-то более интимного и нежного что ли. Нежного… Поразительно.  
Санс всё же обхватил его бёдра собственными руками и осторожно толкнулся головкой члена, истекающей каплями энергии, в уплотнение. Пришлось совершить несколько толчков, настраивая долговязого скелета на нужный лад, постепенно, шаг за шагом продвигаясь дальше и чувствуя, как крепко обхватывают его плоть кости.  
Внутри было жарко, а вид ярких разводов, остающихся на воссозданной плоти между бёдрами, подначивал на то, чтобы ворваться резко, полностью, чтобы поскорее ощутить, как вздрагивает Папайрус, постанывая, запрокинув голову, и всем своим видом показывая, как ему хочется ещё.  
Санс сполз ниже, упёрся пятками в постель и рывком загнал член в уплотнение, вырвав болезненное шипение с клацнувших зубов Папса. Непередаваемые словами ощущения были слишком потрясающими, чтобы отказываться от них. Санс принялся методично вдалбливаться в Папайруса, приподнимая того и опуская обратно, до самого конца, наслаждаясь теснотой и узостью.  
\- Давно надо было поиметь тебя так, - признался Санс, открыто ожидая удара. Ему тут же прилетело в зубы кулаком, но очередной рывок смазал удар, и выругавшийся было Папс застонал, вцепившись до треска ткани в наволочку подушки.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - в перерывах между толчками прошипел он.  
Санс открыл было рот, чтобы сморозить очередную чушь, как вдруг почувствовал, как что-то продолговатое пробирается к уплотнению между его собственными тазовыми костями.  
\- Ты же не думал… ох… что я не смогу… ах… создать… чёрт… да! Создать… ещё один… член…? – задыхаясь от чистейшего удовольствия, разливающегося по костям и душе, прошелестел Папайрус, рывком вогнавший отдельную и конкретную часть тела до упора в самого Санса. Тот забился под ним, не зная, куда деться: то ли толкаться вперёд, насаживая на себя члена Королевской стражи, то ли опустить бёдра ниже, чтобы (наверняка) ярко-красный фаллос скользнул глубже в него самого.  
\- И кто из нас двоих извращенец? – Санс предпочёл посильнее ёрзать бёдрами, чтобы всё же трахать Папайруса, но при этом абсолютно не возражал против того, чтобы параллельно имели его самого.  
Папс промолчал. Он наклонился и болезненно-чувствительно клацнул любовника зубами, вовлекая в поцелуй. Чтобы через мгновение материализовать позабытый в порыве страсти язык и сцепиться им с чужой плотью, углубляя странный поцелуй и смешивая капли энергии. Душа между рёбер дрожала, и скелет задрал длинную футболку Санса, не трогая самое ценное, но ожидая согласия.  
Монстр кивнул, как смог, полуоглушённый происходящим, и когда Души соприкоснулись, вновь сливаясь во что-то одно, он глухо вскрикнул, неистово вбиваясь в начинающего истошно орать Папайруса, чей контроль стремглав улетал в тартарары. Им хватило нескольких сильных толчков Душа-в-Душу, чтобы забрызгать друг друга вязкими и тёплыми каплями, пошло стекающими по костям и быстро впитывающимися в них.  
\- Дурак, - устало бросил Папс, чувствуя, как его вырубает от пережитого кайфа.  
Санс молча крепко обнял его, устраивая на себя, и следом же уснул, кажется, только сейчас отпустив от себя весь ужас и кошмар, что он пережил совсем недавно.

Ругающийся Папайрус, поминая любовника добрым и не очень словом, носился по дому, собираясь на работу: он очень сильно опаздывал и не представлял, как ему быстро добраться до Хотлэнда через Водопадье: Андайн опять начнёт орать и полезет драться. Отбивайся потом от дурной бабы, помешанной на детских мультиках доктора Альфис. Санс, ухмыльнувшись, материализовал один из Гастер-бластеров и порекомендовал долететь до места сбора на нём. Поржав с того, как Папс забирается на вредный бластер и получив за это по зубам в очередной раз, Санс угомонился и проводил отчалившего на работу партнёра, а сам, ещё немного повалявшись, вернулся к себе: пора было разобраться с тем, что предстояло ему найти.  
Санс в буквальном смысле перерыл весь дом, тыкая вполне реальным ключом в любую замочную скважину, что попадалась ему на пути. И в конце концов его поиски увенчались успехом: за домом оказался дверь, ведущая в небольшой подвал. Ключ идеально вошёл в слот, и Санс, затаив дыхание, спустился: внизу он обомлел… Мало того, что они с Папайрусом выбрали дом, где явно чувствовалась рука Вингдингса Гастера, так ещё и куча странных вещей досталась от него же в придачу.  
\- Запасливый сукин сын, - прошипел Санс, осматриваясь.  
Комната была достаточно маленькой, но удобно обставленной: вделанный в стену стол с лампами над ним, на котором педантично разложены чертежи и записки с пояснениями к ним; в стороне лежит дурацкий детский рисунок с непонятными монстрами, показавшимися Сансу смутно знакомыми; стул с книгами и кассетами для телевизора, вделанного над ним; а рядом – непонятное сооружение, прикрытое плотной тканью. Сдёрнув его, скелет обнаружил непонятную машину, которая, кажется, была наполовину разобрана. Или собрана… чёрт её знает.  
\- Какого…? – монстр ещё раз осмотрелся: он не знал, что у дока была здесь своя точка, но раз они выбрали этот дом… Значит ли это, что их жизни связаны куда теснее, чем ему казалось в самом начале? Как бы ни развивались события, но эта комната была здесь и, скорее всего, будет. В принципе, можно попробовать покопаться в документах и уже потом решить, стоит ли соглашаться на сделку. Хотя чего греха таить? Санс уже был на неё согласен, да только пока не знал, как приступить к исполнению своей части.  
Возможно, сюда можно пригласить Альфис. Она вполне мудра, но Гастер, кажется, не особо-то и доверял ей. Взгляд скользнул по детскому рисунку, и скелет задумчиво клацнул зубами: силуэты изображённых монстров казались ему знакомыми, и не сразу, но он вспомнил, что уже видел этих троих – самые верные и преданные Вингдингсу монстры-помощники. Точно! Они встречались буквально раз, Санс тогда был очень маленьким, но он помнил, что его поразило то, с каким чувством и рвением эти монстры помогали тому, кому он не доверял никогда.  
А документы? Санс взял первый попавшийся под руку скрученный рулон и развернул его: чертёж машины, похожей на ту, что стояла под тканью, ныне лежащей на полу. Наверху приписка: « _Это один из самых важных и интересных экспериментов, которые мне предстоит провести. Не забыть найти несколько деталей из списка, доработать одну из гипотез, а потом попробовать и посмотреть, что получится_ ». Санс оторвал взгляд от бумаги и вздрогнул: ему показалось, или боковым зрением он уловил силуэт Гастера, стоявшего рядом с машиной? Да нет, там пусто…  
Хотя интересно не только это: приписка была написана каким-то другим почерком. Нет, не почерком! Она была зашифрована: странные значки, много ладошек, пальцами показывающих какие-то знаки… Что это такое? И почему он, Санс, это понимает? Неужели именно об этом говорил Гастер, когда сказал, что Альфис не подойдёт для такой работы?  
Слишком много работы, слишком много дел. Потребуется время, чтобы разобраться во всём этом. Санс устало потёр переносицу: нельзя сюда пускать Папайруса. Мягко говоря, он не одобрит выбранного решения… И может только навредить. Пусть лучше живёт, думая, что всё в порядке. В конце концов, однажды так и будет.  
Санс опять клацнул зубами: пора возвращаться на свой пост. А сюда он ещё придёт. И не раз…

… в этот момент в глубине Руин раздался болезненный вскрик. Человек с трудом поднялся, ошалело мотая головой: как хорошо, что он приземлился на цветы, смягчившие его падение. Глупо было залезать на гору в поисках самого красивого цветка. Их и у подножия достаточно.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тоненький испуганный голосок вывел человек из задумчивости.  
\- П-прости, да, - человек всхлипнул: сильно болела щиколотка и, кажется, даже начинала опухать.  
\- Плохо дело, - тяжко подытожил цветок. – Кстати, я Флауи. Ты здесь впервые, да?  
Человек кивнул. Цветок хотел было сказать что-то ещё, как вдруг откуда-то справа показалась яркая вспышка, и зелёный стебелёк вспыхнул огнём, сгорая дотла.  
\- Вот зараза какая, - хрипло произнёс кто-то. – Только и делает, что вертится здесь, ублюдок хлорофилловый.  
Некто вышел из тени, и человек замер, рассматривая его: она была красивой, но опасной. Хотя хитрые жёлтые глаза рассматривали новоприбывшего больше с любопытством нежели с желанием убивать.  
\- Я Ториэль, хранительница Руин, - представилась незнакомка, оскалившись. – Упал, да, человечек?  
Человек кивнул и не сдержал болезненного стона: повреждённая нога вновь давала о себе знать.  
\- Ну что же, я просто не могу бросить бедное и невинное дитя здесь, среди таких тварей, - Ториэль артистично присела, изображая жуткое подобие заботы. – Пошли со мной, малявка. Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.  
Человек вздрогнул, но отказываться не стал: Ториэль хоть и выглядела устрашающе, но, кажется, не желала ему зла. Во всяком случае здесь и сейчас.  
\- Как тебя звать-то, человек? – хранительнице Руин надоело ждать неповоротливого человека, и она подошла и рывком поставила того на ноги, сделав вид, что позабыла о травме, чем заслужила ещё один болезненный (и даже немного приятный) стон. – У нас редко бывают гости.  
\- Я… я Фриск, - представился человек, потирая лодыжку и опираясь на мохнатую руку, что поддерживала его. – И… простите, но… мне кажется, или мы с вами знакомы?


End file.
